and then rain starts falling
by KimRay
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel ist Draco Malfoy. komplett
1. Prolog

Titel: …and then rain starts falling…

Autor: KimRay

e-mail: KimRaygmx.de

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

Anmerkungen: Ich kann's nicht lassen.

Was ich ganz vergessen habe zu erwähnen: Die Sprache am Anfang ist keine real existierende Sprache auch wenn sie ein bisschen nach Latein klingt. Und natürlich ist das ganze auch ein bisschen AU auich wenn ich kaum auf die Bücher eingehe.

Beta: fiZi – Wie immer. ;-)

…and then rain starts falling

Prolog

Regen

_Er schwebte._

_Es war die seltsamste Erfahrung, die er jemals in seinem Leben verspürt hatte._

_Körperlos, schwerelos, frei._

_Alles, was einmal gewesen war, fiel von ihm ab._

_Es war vorbei._

_Zeit zu gehen._

_Das wusste er und ließ sich fallen._

_‚…Seele…' Der Ruf durchdrang ihn, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte. So als durchströme er sein ganzes Sein._

_‚Nein', versuchte er sich zu entziehen, doch es war unmöglich._

_‚…oh doch…Seele…ich spüre dich…du hast mich gerufen…', blieb die Stimme hartnäckig_

_‚Nein', versuchte er es noch einmal, doch es gab kein Entkommen. Es war, als zwinge ihn eine fremde Macht zu antworten und in die Abgründe seiner Seele einzutauchen._

_‚…kalt?…'_

_‚Eiskalt'_

_‚…leer?...'_

_‚Vollkommen'_

_‚…verloren?...'_

_‚Alles'_

_‚…nein…'_

_‚Doch'_

_‚…nein…Seele…'_

_‚Nein'_

_‚…du hast mich gerufen…'_

_‚Nein'_

_‚…du bist noch nicht am Ziel…'_

_‚Doch'_

_‚…nein…das bist du nicht…'_

_Luft strömte in seine Lungen, Energie flutete durch seinen Körper._

_‚NEIN'_

_Es war ein verzweifelter Aufschrei - er wollte nicht mehr. Nie mehr. Es war vorbei. Er hatte getan, was man von ihm erwartete. Er wollte Frieden._

_‚…elestrel lar…' (Feuer)_

_‚…durmina lar…' (Erde)_

_'…heleven lar…' (Sturm)_

_‚…inuran lar…' __(Wasser)_

_‚nein'_

_‚…ken parem lares…un dariam dus…' (Mit der Kraft der Elemente, die mir geschenkt ist)_

_‚…du acselare impelleren istem elestrel con dur istem inuran...' (ersetze ich die müde Kraft des Feuers mit meiner Kraft des Wassers)_

_‚…i binore dur litariam con hesures litaries …' (und verbinde mein Leben mit deinem Leben)_

_‚Nein'_

_‚…in aeternatiam…'_

_Noch immer schwebte er und das Wasser, das ihn umgab war eisig, doch es war nicht mehr dasselbe._

_Da war keine Kälte mehr, die ihn fort brachte._

_Da war nur noch reine Energie, die ihn beschütze und trug, ihm Atem spendete und ihm den Weg versperrte, den er so verzweifelt gehen wollte._

_Es gab kein Entkommen. Der Frieden musste warten. Noch war er nicht frei und als sein Kopf die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach, er die Augen öffnete und wieder den Odem des Windes einsog, fiel der Regen in großen, schweren Tropfen - wusch das Blut von den Grashalmen und Steinen._

_Wusch es von seinen Händen - und von seiner Seele._

_tbc _


	2. Mondscheinnächte

Titel: …and then rain starts falling (1/?)

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

Beta: fiZi – Wie immer. ;-)

thanks für das schnelle review an hoppel ;-)

**_Kapitel 1_**

**_Mondscheinnächte_**

Es war eine dieser Nächte.

Nächte, in denen er nicht schlafen konnte und nur noch weg wollte. Nächte in denen er nicht vor der Vergangenheit flüchten konnte und seine Erinnerungen ihn einfach überrollten. Es gab dann nichts, was er tun konnte und es hatte keinen Sinn dagegen anzukämpfen. Harry warf die Decke beiseite, sprang aus dem Bett und riss das Fenster seines Schlafzimmers weit auf.

Es war eine kühle Frühlingsnacht und der Mond stand strahlend silbern am Himmel. Ein weiterer Fakt, der nichts zu seiner Ruhe beitrug. Unwillig wandte er sich ab, schnappte seine Sachen und zog sich an. Er würde nicht schlafen können. In diesen Nächten konnte er niemals schlafen. Nächte, wie jene letzte in Hogwarts, mit Vollmond, milder Luft und voller Verzweiflung.

Flashback

Harry starte auf die schwarze Oberfläche des Sees hinaus, nicht gewillt, ihn anzusehen. Die Nacht war still und der See ruhig. Nur das Mondlicht spiegelte sich silbern darin. Es wirkte alles so friedlich, doch Frieden war das letzte, was Harry im Moment empfand.

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht verstehen kannst!", kam es leise von links und er senkte den Kopf. Nein.

Er konnte es wirklich nicht verstehen. Finger griffen nach seiner Hand, umschlangen sie fest. Einen kurzen Moment lang war er versucht, sich Draco zu entziehen, doch das brachte er dann auch nicht fertig. Zuviel hatte sich zwischen ihnen verändert, zu nah waren sie einander gekommen - zu schmerzhaft war ihm bewusst, dass es morgen vorbei sein würde. Verzweifelt zog er den Blonden in seine Arme, spürte, wie er ihm entgegenkam, in seiner Wärme versank.

„Warum, Dragon? Sag mir warum?" Draco spürte die Tränen hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern brennen und wusste, dass er Harry niemals zeigen durfte, wie verzweifelt er war.

„Denk nicht darüber nach!...Denk einfach nicht darüber nach, Harry!" Die Anspannung in Harrys Schultern sagte ihm jedoch klar, dass das wohl unmöglich war. Sein schwarzhaariger Lover konnte seine Entscheidung nicht akzeptieren. Draco verwunderte das nicht wirklich. Harry wusste, wie sehr er es ihm widerstrebte, nach Malfoy Manor zurückzukehren. Doch er stellte trotz aller Zweifel Entschlossenheit zur Schau. Es war seine einzige Chance, denn wenn Harry begriff, wie sehr ihm vor dem Weg, den er gehen musste graute, würde er Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen um es zu verhindern.

Das war jedoch das letzte, was Draco gebrauchen konnte. Er hatte sein Wahl getroffen, so schwer es ihm auch fiel. Er konnte das Leben seiner Mutter nicht aufs Spiel setzen – um nichts in der Welt, auch nicht für Harry. Er musste zu dem stehen, was er tat und durfte Harry keinen Raum für Zweifel geben.

„Das ist meine Entscheidung, Harry! Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht anders!" Er war schon sein Leben lang in Verpflichtungen gefangen gewesen und Harry wusste das.

„Wieso hab ich das erwartet?", kam resigniert dessen Entgegnung.

„Weil du mich zu gut kennst?" Niemand kannte ihn wie Harry und er wusste, dass ihn auch niemals wieder jemand so kennen würde - kennen DURFTE - wenn ihm sein Leben lieb war.

Zärtliche Finger liebkosten seinen Nacken, spielten mit seinem Haar, und Draco versank in dieser Zärtlichkeit, die viel zu schnell zu einer Selbstverständlichkeit für ihn geworden war. Sehnsucht übermannte ihn, drängte ihn, die Wahrheit zu sagen, drängte ihn, alles hinter sich zu lassen und dem zu folgen, der ihn in den Armen hielt. Verzweifelt kniff er die Augen zu.

„Schwör mir eins, Draco! Wenn du jemals Hilfe brauchst, bitte, bitte lass mich dir helfen!", kam es in diesem Moment von Harry und Draco spürte dessen Lippen auf seiner Stirn. „Schwör es mir!"

„Das kann ich nicht!" Sollte er jemals in Schwierigkeiten geraten, war Harry der Letzte, den er da mit hineinziehen würde. Das Risiko, das sie beide eingingen, war schon von Anfang an viel zu groß gewesen.

„Du bist so ein Narr!", flüsterte Harry kaum hörbar und Draco wurde klar, dass er mehr ahnte, als gut für ihn war. „Was auch passiert, ich werde dich immer beschützen, Draco, das schwöre ich dir!" Es war ihm gleich was sein blonder Slytherin von diesem Statement hielt und seine Arme umschlangen ihn fester.

Harry wusste, dass Draco für diese Starrköpfigkeit seine Gründe hatte, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, welche das waren. Es war nicht das Vertrauen, an dem es dem Blonden mangelte. Da war etwas anderes. Etwas, das wie ein drohender Schatten im Hintergrund lauerte und ihnen keine Chance ließ. Draco verbarg etwas vor ihm und es war unmöglich, hinter dieses Geheimnis zu kommen, ohne jedes Versprechen zu brechen, das er ihm jemals gegeben hatte, doch beschützen würde er ihn trotzdem, egal, was geschah. Seine Augen fielen zu, als er begriff, dass es endgültig war und er Draco nicht umstimmen konnte. Es würde heute vorbei sein und Harry spürte ein Brennen hinter seinen Lidern, das er verabscheute.

Hände strichen zärtlich über seinen Rücken, glitten in seinen Festumhang und verlangten nach Aufmerksamkeit. Es war alles, was ihnen noch blieb. Morgen fuhr der Hogwartsexpress, brachte sie in ihre neuen Leben. Draco nach Malfoy Manor und ihn nach Grimmault-Place 12. Einen Ort, den er hasste.

„Bleib bei mir!", flehte er in einem Anfall von Verzweiflung. Er spürte, wie Dracos Arme ihn noch ein wenig fester umklammerten und wusste, dass er ihm wehtat, doch er konnte einfach nicht anders.

„Das tue ich…und das weißt du!"

In der Ferne war leises Donnergrollen zu hören, Wind kam auf und erste Regentropfen begannen zu fallen. Der fahle Mond war hinter den Wolken verschwunden.

Harry ließ den Kopf auf Dracos Schulter sinken und ergab sich seinem Schicksal. Sie hatten von Anfang an gewusst, wie ihre Chancen standen und Draco hatte Recht. Was auch immer geschah, er würde immer bei ihm sein - in seiner Seele, in seinem Herzen, in seinem ganzen Sein - und Harry zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass das für immer so bleiben würde.

Flashback Ende

Doch die Zeit sprach eine andere Sprache.

Zehn Jahre und einen Krieg später, hatte Harry begreifen müssen, dass nichts für die Ewigkeit war, auch Liebe nicht. Er hatte begreifen müssen, dass Menschen sich änderten, Freunde zu Feinden und Liebhaber zu hasserfüllten Gegnern wurden. Er hatte erwachsen werden müssen und auf dem Weg dahin hatte er sich von vielen seiner Träume, Illusionen und Überzeugungen trennen müssen.

Draco war einer der ersten Träume gewesen, die er verloren hatte - so gründlich und schmerzhaft, dass er lange gebraucht hatte, sich davon zu erholen. Doch manchmal, so wie heute Nacht, kamen die Erinnerungen zurück, an eine Liebe, die ihm alles bedeutet hatte. Dann wollte er glauben, dass die blonde Schlange genauso empfunden hatte, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt und ihn nicht auf der ganzen Linie betrogen hatte.

Es war unmöglich, wenn man es mit dem in Verbindung brachte, was später geschehen war, doch der Wunsch blieb. Und wenn er zu mächtig wurde, schloss Harry die Augen und wartete, dass der Regen kam.

Der zuvor klare Himmel war nun von grauen Wolken verhüllt, so, als habe es sich das Wetter von einem Augenblick zum nächsten anders überlegt. Als die ersten Tropfen fielen, legte Harry den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ seine brennenden Wangen von kühlem Nass liebkosen. Und als sich dann die Schleusen des Himmels vollends öffneten, sah niemand die Tränen, die er niemals weinen wollte.

tbc


	3. Routine

Titel: …and then rain starts falling (2/?)

Autor: KimRay

e-mail: KimRaygmx.de

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

Anmerkungen: Morgen kommt dann überal chap 3. eg

Beta: fiZi – Wie immer. ;-)

Big thanks für die reviewe geht an: heldin-delta, Gingerberry,hoppel und Amunet. Thanks an Euch.

**_Kapitel 2_**

**_Routine_**

Resigniert rieb sich Harry die Augen und wurde sich endgültig klar, dass er in der Nacht zuvor eindeutig wieder einmal zu wenig geschlafen hatte. Müde starrte er aus dem Fenster, wohl wissend, dass es nur eine Illusion der Realität draußen zu bieten hatte. Fünf Etagen unter der Erde gab es keinen echten Fensterblick mehr und da war es, wo sich die Büros seiner Abteilung befanden. Heute zeigte es eine verregnete Parklandschaft und das wunderte ihn nicht wirklich.

„Mistwetter!"

„Morgen, Mione!" Seine Partnerin kam vollkommen durchnässt zur Tür herein.

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, wozu die überhaupt einen Wetterbericht bringen, wenn er eh nicht stimmt?" Schimpfend zog Hermione den Zauberstab aus einer ihrer vielen Taschen und begann ihre Kleidung zu trocknen.

„Was treibst du dich auch bei dem Wetter draußen rum!" Harry benutzte grundsätzlich das Flohnetz um ins Büro zu kommen.

„Ab und zu muss man auch mal was besorgen!"

„Und warum tust du das ausgerechnet dann, wenn es regnet?"

Hermione warf Harry einen giftigen Blick zu und ignorierte ihn dann. Sie wohnte in einer kleinen Zweiraumwohnung in Muggel-London und legte nicht viel Wert auf ihre Umgebung. Ihr Leben war der Job. Die Folge war regelmäßig, dass im Kühlschrank gähnende Leere herrschte, so, wie heute Morgen. Also war sie mit all ihren Akten, Büchern und Unterlagen durch den Regen gehetzt, um irgendwo noch ein Frühstück aufzutreiben.

Eigentlich normalerweise nicht unbedingt nötig, doch da sie gestern schon das Abendessen ausfallen lassen hatte, forderte ihr Magen heute Morgen nachdrücklich sein Recht. Sie begann ihre Unterlagen auf ihrem Schreibtisch auszubreiten und starrte dann an einem Sandwich kauend wie jeden Morgen die Pinnwand an, an der Fotos ihrer aktuellen Ziele hingen. Harry lümmelte halb auf seinem Schreibtisch und ließ seine beste Freundin nicht aus den Augen. Nicht zum ersten Mal stellte er fest, dass sie sich mit ihrem Fanatismus langsam aber sicher kaputt machte.

„Wir kommen verdammt noch mal nicht einen Schritt weiter!", murmelte sie gerade ärgerlich vor sich hin. Harry nahm sich die Freiheit heraus, sie zu korrigieren, obwohl er wusste, was sie meinte.

„Entschuldige, aber letzten Monat Antonin Dolohow und diesen Alex Montague ist kein schlechter Schnitt!" Das Ministerium hatte fünf Teams, um die seit dem Ende des Krieges versprengten Todesser einzusammeln. Ihres war das erfolgreichste und konnte sich die Festnahme von Leuten, wie Rudolphus Lestrange und Brandon McNair auf die Fahnen schreiben.

Erneut warf ihm Hermione einen giftigen Blick zu und schwieg. Für sie gab es nur ein wichtiges Ziel. Das war der Grund, dass sie in dieser Abteilung arbeitete und inzwischen war es der Inhalt ihres Lebens. Sie wollte das Mörderkommando stellen, dem Ron und seine ganze Familie zum Opfer gefallen waren und ihr vorrangiges Ziel dabei war Draco Malfoy – Rons Mörder.

Es hatte Harry damals nach diesem feigen Überfall eine ganze Menge gekostet, nicht den Verstand zu verlieren. Sicher hatte er schon damals gewusst, dass Draco ihn verraten hatte, doch dann auch noch zu sehen, dass er persönlich der Mörder seines besten Freundes war hatte seinem damals eh instabilen Verstand beinahe den Rest gegeben. Auch er wollte Rache für Ron und seine Familie, doch dank glücklicher Umstände hatte er die Fähigkeit erlangt, mit kühlem Kopf an diese Aufgabe heran zu gehen. Entschlossen, Hermiones innerem Dämon die Nahrung zu entziehen, stand er auf, riss Dracos Bild von der Pinnwand, die sie anstarrte und ließ es im Papierkorb verschwinden.

„Hey…was soll…"

„Ich werde nicht weiter zuschauen, wie du dich noch weiter da hinein steigerst, Mione, Süße!...An Malfoy sind drei Teams dran. Er ist nicht unser offizieller Auftrag!"

Harry hatte sich um dieses Ziel absichtlich nicht gerissen. Es gab Leute, die er unbedingt schnappen wollte und Draco gehörte dazu, doch er wusste schon seit dem Krieg, dass Hermiones Verstand aussetzte, wenn es um den blonden Bastard ging. Und seine Freundin war ihm wichtiger, als seine Rache. Sicher war da auch dieser winzige Teil seines alten Wesens, der ihm möglicherweise im Weg stehen würde, wenn er Malfoy im Duell notfalls auch töten musste, doch das verdrängte er.

„Moment Mal, Harry, wer ihn erwischt kriegt ihn und du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du ihn nicht erwischen willst!", begann Hermione zu streiten. Eine glatte Spiegelfläche erschien aus dem Nichts vor ihrem Gesicht – unbewegtes Wasser – doch das war Nebensache. Hermione wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Schau hinein, Mione!...Glaubst du, dass es das ist, was Ron für dich wollte?" Er wusste, dass sie einander geliebt hatten. So sehr, dass sie es kaum ertrugen, voneinander getrennt zu sein. Doch Ron war tot und es war ein unglaublicher Zufall, dass Hermione in dieser verfluchten Nacht nicht im Fuchsbau gewesen war.

Ihr Vater hatte am Abend zuvor einen Herzinfarkt erlitten und sie hatte den Fuchsbau schon kurz nachdem sie mit Ron dort angekommen war wieder verlassen. Ron war geblieben. Es war der fünfzigste Geburtstag seines Vaters gewesen und Hermione hatte ihn überredet zu bleiben, obwohl er sie begleiten wollte. Das hatte sie sich niemals vergeben, denn ihr Vater hatte überlebt, doch die Weasleys waren gestorben. Der Kontakt zu ihren Eltern beschränkte sich seit damals nur noch auf das Nötigste.

Harry ließ Hermione durch den Spiegel aus Wasser nicht aus den Augen. Ihr schmales Gesicht wurde hochmütig.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen, Harry?", giftete sie.

„Ich will dir damit sagen, dass du aufhören sollst für die Vergangenheit zu leben! Es ist an der Zeit, an dich und die Zukunft die du hast zu denken."

„Welche Zukunft? Malfoy hat meine Zukunft zerstört!"

Mit einem Wisch seiner Hand ließ Harry den Spiegel verschwinden.

„Nein Mione! Malfoy hat Rons Zukunft zerstört und dir wehgetan. Doch deine Zukunft, zerstörst du selbst!" mit harten Schritten ging Harry zum Kamin und warf eine Prise Flohpulver hinein. „Angelina Johnson!"

„Morgen, Harry!", erschien das Gesicht der hübschen Schwarzen in den Flammen.

„Morgen! Hier hast du den Abschlussbericht zu Montague!", reichte Harry einen dicken Ordner von seinem Tisch durch die Flammen, „Ich hab ein paar Sachen kopiert. Seine Aussage unter Veritaserum muss ich noch mal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen und auch das Denkarium brauch ich noch! Aber ansonsten hat sich Montague erledigt. Klarer Fall für Askaban, trotz aller Modifikationen in seinem Kopf!"

„Habt ihr schon einen Schlüssel für die Modifikationen?" Die entkommenen Todesser hatten eine ganz hinterhältige Methode entwickelt, ihren Verstand so zu verändern, dass es schwierig war, relevante Gedanken genauer zu untersuchen. Drei Leute seines Teams entwickelten Schlüssel die die immer neuen Codes knacken konnten, doch es war eine komplizierte Angelegenheit.

„Mione?", wandte sich Harry seiner Freundin zu. Deren Blick war noch immer grimmig, doch wenn es um den Job ging vergaß sie alles.

„Mike muss nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten ausbügeln, dann können wir heute die veränderten Erinnerungen noch einmal checken!"

„Du hast es gehört!"

„Das ist gut! Ich werde sehen, dass Montagues Verhandlung Ende der Woche angesetzt wird!"

„Bis dahin haben wir das Denkarium fertig!" Denkarien waren inzwischen die tragkräftigsten Beweismittel in den Verhandlungen gegen Extodesser. Die Angeklagten selbst schwiegen fast immer, wenn sie nicht mit Veritaserum zum Reden gebracht wurden.

Weniger aufwendiger war der Memoriam-Zauber. Er schuf ein perfektes Abbild aller vorhandenen Erinnerungen. Es war aufwendig, alle Erinnerungen zu sichten und zu sortieren, doch meistens lohnte es. Auch wenn sie oft erst noch die Modifikationen finden und rückgängig machen mussten.

Der Memoriam-Zauber mochte umstritten sein, weil er tief ins Persönlichkeitsrecht eines Menschen eingriff, doch er war in den zwei Jahren seit Ende des Krieges ein hochgeschätzter Helfer für die Jäger gewesen. Im Schlaf angewendet und im Denkarium gesichert bewies nichts so schnell Schuld oder Unschuld eines Gefangenen. Seine Anwendung war nur für gebrandmarkte Todesser genehmigt. Sie hatten in den Augen des Ministeriums jedes Persönlichkeitsrecht verloren und Harry stimmte dem zu.

„Gut, Harry! Wem seid ihr diesmal auf der Spur?"

„Crabbe und Goyle! Mike glaubt sie in einer der modifizierten Erinnerungen gesehen zu haben!"

„Das heißt, ihr habt möglicherweise eine Spur zu Malfoy?" Draco und sein Vater waren neben der verschollenen Bellatrix Lestrange die meistgesuchten verbliebenen Todesser.

„Ich würde dem nicht zuviel Bedeutung beimessen! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Malfoy dämlich genug ist, ausgerechnet diese beiden in seinem Team aus Marodeuren zu belassen."

„Wenn du Unterstützung brauchst, zieh die Teams von Julie und Colin heran."

„Mach ich, aber erst sichte ich, was wir noch aus Montague herausholen können!"

„Okay…melde dich, sobald es etwas Neues gibt!" Angelinas Gesicht verschwand aus den Flammen und Harry wandte sich wieder seinem Schreibtisch zu, um sich endlich an die Arbeit zu machen. Dabei blieb sein Blick an einem Berg Tageszeitungen auf einem der Arbeitstische hängen. Alle größeren Zeitungen Weltweit, waren mit Suchmasken versehen. Sollte irgendwo ein Gesicht auftauchen, das auch nur annährend einem gesuchten Todesser der ersten Kategorie ähnelte, landete diese Zeitung in ihren Abteilungen. Sie wurden gesammelt und gerecht verteilt.

„Shit, Mione, es ist Freitag!", Freitag landeten die verdächtigen Zeitungen bei den Jägerteams und Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Hermione das Gesicht verzog, wohl wissend, was er meinte. „Sorry, aber du bist diese Woche dran!"

„Harry, ich…", versuchte Hermione zu protestieren und Harry konnte sie voll und ganz verstehen. Die Zeitungen zu sichten war der undankbarste Job, den ihr Beruf zu bieten hatte.

„Nein, Mione! Es ist deine Woche. Sorry!", würgte Harry jedweden Protest schnell ab. Hermione, zog eine Schnute und erinnerte ihn einen Moment lang an die junge Frau von früher. „Ich sag dir Bescheid, sobald wir was Genaues wissen.", versicherte er. Die Denkarien wurden in einem anderen Teil des Gebäudes aufbewahrt und untersucht. Zwei seiner Leute, Mike Chang und Andrew Leland, waren schon dabei, die Modifikation endgültig zu entschlüsseln. Anne Banks, das fünfte Mitglied seines Teams, hatte Urlaub.

„Sicher!" murrte sie unwillig und ließ die ersten Zeitungen auf ihren Schreibtisch flattern. Harry lachte leise, als er sich abwandte, und das Büro verließ. Er sah nicht mehr, wie Hermiones Blick zum Fenster wanderte, wo sich ihr schmales ausgezehrtes Gesicht deutlich in der Scheibe spiegelte.

Es war noch nicht einmal Mittag, als sie mit einer Zeitung in der Hand in Raum 6.24 stürmte und Harry aus dem Denkarium riss. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Augen glänzten mehr, als es gesund sein konnte. Augenblicklich begann Harry sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Alles okay, Mione?", fragte er augenblicklich besorgt und sie sah ihn an, als seien Weihnachten und Ostern auf einen Tag gefallen:

„Ich hab ihn gefunden, Harry! Ich habe ihn!"

**tbc**


	4. Mobilisierung

Titel: …and then rain starts falling (3/?)

Autor: KimRay

e-mail: KimRaygmx.de

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

Anmerkungen: Weiter geht's. Vorerst wöchentlich, bis chap 18…und wenn ich ein wenig Glück habe auch länger.

Beta: fiZi – Wie immer. ;-)

Thanks für die reviews geht an: Reinadoreen, heldin-delta, Amunet, zissy(diesmal ist es vollkommen neu) und Gingerberry.

**_Kapitel 3_**

**_Mobilisierung_**

„Es überrascht mich trotzdem, dass ausgerechnet er so unvorsichtig sein sollte."

Harry und Angelina waren die letzten, die spät an diesem Abend noch im Konferenzraum standen und auf das an die Wand projizierte Bild von Draco Lucius Malfoy starrten. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Harry antwortete. Auch er konnte nicht fassen, dass ausgerechnet Hermione Malfoy gefunden hatte. Es war eigentlich schon ein Wunder, dass ihn die Maske auf diesem Bild erfasst hatte.

Er stand in der Menge, im Hintergrund und halb verdeckt. Beim Durchblättern wäre er unter normalen Umständen niemals aufgefallen, doch die magische Suchmaske, die sie seit Jahren für die Todesser über alle wichtigen Zeitungen weltweit laufen ließen hatte ihn ausgemacht. Zweifellos war es das silberblonde Haar gewesen, das ihn verraten hatte. Hermione hatte eine zwanzigfache Vergrößerung gebraucht, um sicher zu sein, dass er es war. Danach gab es jedoch keine Zweifel mehr. Der Mann in der Menge war Draco Malfoy.

Und trotzdem verstand Harry nicht, wie das hatte passieren können. So unvorsichtig schätze er den Slytherin nicht ein. Ein Zauberer hatte seine Möglichkeiten, auf Muggelfotos zu verschwinden. Es war grenzenlose Dummheit und Draco Malfoy war alles andere, als dumm.

„Mir gefällt die Sache genauso wenig, wie dir, Angelina!"

„Also hast du auch ein komisches Gefühl dabei?" Angelina sah ihn an. Sie war, was Todesserverfolgung anging, die leitende Staatsanwältin.

„Wäre es Crabbe oder Parkinson könnte ich es verstehen. Die sind nicht helle genug, aber Malfoy! Das ist gelinde gesagt verdächtig!", konstatierte Harry.

„Du glaubst es ist eine Falle?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Lucius wäre dämlich, wenn er seinen eigenen Sohn als Lockvogel einsetzt! Und das auch noch so offensichtlich! Die ganze Sache passt irgendwie überhaupt nicht zu seinem Stil. Er riskiert es nicht, entdeckt zu werden" Sie hatten Lucius Malfoy und seine Horde Todesser schon einmal in Irland aufgespürt. Es war eines der hässlichsten Gefechte gewesen, die Harry nach dem Krieg erlebt hatte. Die Teams, die gegen die Todesser vorgegangen waren, hatten nur dank seiner besonderen Fähigkeiten entkommen können. Überrascht hatte ihn das nicht mehr. Er war mit Dracos brutalen Gemetzeln schon seit dem Beginn des Krieges vertraut und wusste, was er von seinem Ex zu erwarten hatte. Ein Aavada Kedavra war da noch das harmloseste.

Angelina starrte inzwischen erneut die Projektion an der Wand an. Sie wusste, dass Harry Recht hatte. Lucius Malfoys vorrangigstes Ziel seit dem Krieg war es, den Verfolgern zu entkommen, doch sie waren sich sicher, dass verschiedene brutale Aktionen weltweit seine Handschrift trugen. Es sah ganz so aus, als verschacherte er die Dienste seines Trupps meistbietend, doch erwischt hatten sie ihn seit Irland trotzdem nicht mehr.

„Was denkst du, wie wir am besten vorgehen sollen?", fragte sie nun.

„Ich hab Julies Team nach Italien geschickt, um Malfoy erst mal zu finden. Höchste Sicherheitsstufe, nicht magische Überwachung. Das wird 'ne Weile dauern, da wir nur das Foto haben. Ansonsten machen wir die Teams mobil und sobald wir was Genaueres wissen und sicher sind, dass er es ist, gehen wir runter!" Kaum das heraus war, dass auf diesem Foto tatsächlich Draco Malfoy zu sehen war, hatte Angelina drei Jägerteams zusammengelegt.

„Ohne Genehmigung oder mit?" Harry verzog das Gesicht. Es war ein Risiko, ohne die Genehmigung der italienischen Behörden vorzugehen, besonders für ihn, doch er schätzte die Gefahr, ihr Ziel dank undichter Stellen zu verlieren höher ein.

„Ohne!" Angelina sah ihn scharf an. Es war leider nicht Harrys erste Aktion in Italien. Er war schon einmal dort erwischt worden – ebenfalls ohne Genehmigung. Wie er damals ohne Ärger davongekommen war, war trotz gewisser Vermutungen offiziell immer im Dunkeln geblieben und nach seiner Rückkehr hatte er eine eindeutige Warnung der dortigen Inneren Sicherheit erhalten, dass man ihm weitere ungenehmigte Aktionen nicht durchgehen lassen würde.

„Riskant. Vor allem in Hinblick auf deine Verwarnung."

„Ich weiß, wenn sie mich erwischen krieg ich ein Disziplinarverfahren, aber ich will Malfoy nicht wegen korrupter Behörden verlieren! Er hat es verdammt noch mal verdient, seine Strafe zu kriegen."

„Schon klar, Harry! Es ist dein Hintern, den Innensenator Bianchi haben will." Sie konnte sich dabei ein verhaltenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Bianchi so ungehalten gewesen war, weil Harry ihn nach einer kurzen, aber wohl recht hitzigen Affäre im Anschluss an diese aufgeflogene Aktion sehr schnell wieder sitzen gelassen hatte.

Harry schürzte ob ihres Gesichtsausdruckes nur kommentarlos die Lippen. Er hatte es längst aufgegeben, sich wegen der Meinung andere den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Angelina wurde wieder sachlich:

„Ich werde sehen, was ich an Rückendeckung für dich auftreiben kann. Wir werden doch nicht zulassen, dass du in einem italienischen Gefängnis verschwindest! Ansonsten sieh mal zu, dass du all deine Leute in Bereitschaft bekommst. Für den Fall, dass es wirklich eine Falle ist und Lucius im Hintergrund lauert solltest du vorbereitet sein. Ein kleines Backup-Training würde sicher nichts schaden!" Harry lachte leise. Angelina wusste, worauf es ankam, in jeder Beziehung, und ein wenig Training konnte sicher auch nicht schaden.

„Danke, Angelina!"

„Für dich jederzeit, Harry!", grinste sie, bevor sie ihre Sachen zusammensuchte und das Meeting für beendet erklärte.

Es überraschte Harry nicht wirklich, Hermione noch hinter ihrem Schreibtisch zu finden, als er in ihr Büro zurückkam. Sie war fast immer die Letzte, die ging, doch heute war sie nicht so beschäftigt, wie sonst. Sie starrte gedankenverloren ins Leere.

„Ob wir ihn diesmal wirklich erwischen, Harry?" Harry lehnte sich neben ihrem Stuhl gegen den Schreibtisch.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mione, aber ich hoffe es…damit es endlich auch für dich vorbei ist!"

„Ich hasse ihn…ich hasse ihn so sehr! Was sie Rons Familie angetan haben war unmenschlich, aber er war von allen am brutalsten." Hermione stützte das Gesicht in die Hände und Harry wusste, dass ihr wieder einmal die Tränen in den Augen standen. Resigniert nahm er sie in die Arme und fragte sich, ob Rons grausamer Tod ihr jemals Ruhe lassen würde.

„Wir kriegen ihn…und wenn nicht diesmal, dann das nächste Mal! Und jetzt gehst du mit mir was essen, okay?" Ein schwaches Nicken war die Antwort.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Harry noch in seinem Lieblingsnachtclub auftauchte. Hatte er in der Nacht zuvor schon nicht geschlafen, würde ihm das heute erst recht nicht gelingen. Es wunderte ihn nicht wirklich, als Mike Chang sich nur ein paar Minuten nach seinem Auftauchen auf den Barhocker neben ihm schob.

„Hab ich mir doch gedacht, dass du hier auftauchst!" Harry sah Mike nicht an. Chos jüngerer Bruder war schon von Anfang an in seinem Team. Er war ein begnadeter Tüftler und kam hinter die schwierigsten Codes bei den Modifikationen, nicht umsonst ein Ravenclaw. Eine Zeit lang hatten sie ein lockeres Verhältnis gehabt, doch Mike war mit seiner Gefühlskälte nicht klar gekommen und so war es beim gelegentlichen Sex geblieben. Mike hatte mit diesem Arrangement kein großes Problem. Harry wusste, dass der Vierundzwanzigjährige seine Freiheit in vollen Zügen genoss. Sex mit seinem Boss gehörte zu dieser Freiheit dazu.

„Was ist los, Harry? Raubt dir Malfoy den Schlaf? Kann ich verstehen, ich hab auch nicht wirklich Bock dem verdammten Bastard wieder zu begegnen." Eine Hand glitt langsam Harry Oberschenkel hinauf. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns gegenseitig ablenken?" Das bescherte ihm einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel. Mike wusste sehr genau, was Harry ausbremste. Sie hatten beim letzten Mal mächtig Zoff gehabt. Was das anging war er froh, dass Harry so cool war. Ansonsten hätte er seinen Job sicher verloren.

„Hey, Harry, du bist hier. Und ich weiß, warum du hier bist. Vergessen wir also einfach, dass ich beim letzten Mal ein wenig launisch reagiert hab!"

//…launisch ist wohl ein bisschen untertrieben…//, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Es war nicht zuviel verlangt, wenn er ein gewisses Maß an Sicherheit erwartete, wo er doch wusste, dass der Jüngere noch mindestens zwei andere gleichzeitig hatte. „Ich halt mich auch an die Regeln.", lockte Mike weiter.

Harry fragte sich, ob er wirklich nur deswegen hier her gekommen war. Schneller Sex ohne Verantwortung. Eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass er diese Frage wohl mit ‚Ja' beantworten musste. Deswegen war er hier. Er musste sich nicht die Mühe machen, sich jemand anderen zu suchen, von dem er dann nicht wusste, was zu erwarten war.

//Jämmerlich, Harry…// Das war es und das wusste er. Er schob Mike die Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn in einen harten Kuss.

„Ich kann dir nur raten, dich wirklich an die Regeln zu halten!" Mike grinste wie ein zufriedener Kater, während seine Hand frech über die spürbare Wölbung in Harrys Jeans glitt.

„Versprochen!"

„Schon was Neues?"

Julie Kingstons Team war seit zwei Tagen in Italien, doch die Nachrichten waren immer dieselben. Sie hatten noch nichts gefunden. Sie hatten das Foto in einer großen römischen Tageszeitung gefunden und inzwischen herausbekommen, wo es aufgenommen worden war, doch in diesem Ort hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt ein großes Fest stattgefunden. Das hieß, dass die meisten Anwesenden Touristen gewesen waren. Die Sorge, dass Malfoy nur einer dieser Touristen gewesen sein könnte, war groß. Im Moment checkte Hermione die Leute, die in seiner Nähe gestanden hatten und faxte Julie ein Foto nach dem anderen in der Hoffnung eine dieser Personen finden zu können.

Sie arbeiteten in Italien nur mit Muggeltechnicken um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der italienischen Behörden auf sich zu ziehen, was es noch ein bisschen schwerer machte. Das war auch einer der Hauptgründe dafür, dass sich Colin Creevys Team Stück für Stück auf den Weg nach Italien machte. Seine Teamkameraden waren fast alle Muggelgeborene und verstanden eine ganze Menge von deren Technik.

Es wunderte Harry nicht wirklich, dass im Laufe der ersten Tage ein Computer in seinem Büro auftauchte, den Mike so lange bearbeitet hatte, dass er von all der Magie im Ministerium nicht außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde. Der Bengel benahm sich im Moment bestens und war am Abend zuvor sogar vor seiner Wohnung aufgetaucht. Harry maß dem nicht zuviel Bedeutung zu. Vermutlich hatte er Zoff mit einem anderen.

„Julie glaubt dem Mann neben Malfoy auf der Spur zu sein. Ein gewisser Giovanni Bratzi. Er ist nicht direkt aus Bracciano. Seine Familie lebt in einem kleineren Ort südlich davon. Aber natürlich muss das nichts heißen. Auf dem Bild sieht es nicht so aus, als sei er ein Bekannter von Malfoy. Es ist aber unsere einzige Spur bis jetzt…Harry, meinst du nicht, wir sollten runtergehen? Wenn sie ihn tatsächlich finden muss es schnell gehen." Harry konnte die Ungeduld in Hermiones Augen sehen und war augenblicklich noch fester entschlossen, zu warten, bis Julie ihn hatte. Er wollte Mione im Moment noch nicht in Italien haben. Sie war zu fanatisch wenn es um Malfoy ging.

„Wir warten bis sie ihn haben! Wenn gleich drei Teams verschwinden, erregt es zuviel aufsehen und die Leute stellen Fragen, vor allem, wenn wir beide dabei sind. Ich will niemanden auf unsere Spur locken, der Malfoy warnen könnte."

Harry mochte für das Ministerium arbeiten, doch das hieß nicht, dass er allen hier traute. Es gab ein paar Leute, denen er blind vertrauen würde, doch das waren die wenigsten. Es hatte Aktionen gegeben, bei denen er sich fast sicher gewesen war, dass ihre Ziele gewarnt worden waren. Hermione stand auf und begann auf und abzugehen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie passt es nicht zu Malfoy einen solchen Fehler zu machen. Was, wenn es eine Falle ist und sie unsere Leute in einen Hinterhalt locken?"

„Dann sind wir zur Rückendeckung da!"

„Aber…" Harry stand auf und nahm Hermione bei den Schultern.

„Mione, Süße!"

„Nenn mich nicht immer so!", schmollte sie. Harry hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre immer mehr zu ihrem großen Bruder entwickelt. Vor allem seit Rons Tod war er es, der sie festhielt.

„Glaubst du mir, dass ich weiß, was ich tue?"

„Wenn ich mitkriege, dass du mit Mike in die Kiste steigst, bin ich mir nicht so sicher!" Harry hob leicht ärgerlich die linke Braue.

„Schätze mal, das ist meine Privatsache, oder?"

„Es zeugt nicht von deiner Intelligenz!", stichelte sie weiter und seine Miene wurde noch ein wenig düsterer. Nicht, dass Hermione ein Problem mit seinen Vorlieben hatte, doch mit Mike hatte sie schon immer ein Problem gehabt.

„Du verdienst was Besseres!"

„Vielleicht will ich nichts Besseres!" Wie, bitteschön, waren sie von Grundsatzdiskussionen auf sein Liebesleben gekommen?

„Das zeugt von noch weniger Intelligenz."

//Wenn du wüsstest, was ich schon alles getan habe, hättest du mich schon längst in St. Mungos einliefern lassen - in den Hochsicherheitstrakt für Geistesgestörte.// „Okay…bleiben wir beim Job…glaubst du, dass ich weiß, was ich tue?" Hermione schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, dass du das tust, Harry…aber ich will ihn verdammt noch mal endlich erwischen und ihm das Herz bei lebendigem Leibe herausreißen!", schimpfte sie leise. Harry runzelte affektiert die Stirn.

„Du schockierst mich, Mione!"

„Wenn du wüsstest, Harry…!", gab sie zu. Und leider wusste Harry nur zu genau, dass es vermutlich exakt das war, was sie im Sinne hatte, und manchmal, in ganz schwachen Stunden, konnte er nicht umhin, diesen Gedanken ebenfalls in Erwägung zu ziehen.

tbc


	5. Zugriff vor dem Frühstück

Titel: …and then rain starts falling (4/?)

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

Beta: fiZi – Wie immer. ;-)

Big thanks für Eure lieben reviewes. Ich hoffe sie treiben mich bald wieder an.

**_Kapitel 4_**

**_Zugriff vor dem Frühstück_**

„…okay…haben alle ihre Order?", ein kollektives ‚Ja' war die Antwort. Harry fixierte seine Uhr. „Zeitcheck!" Er war nervöser, als nötig. Das wusste er.

„2:43am Ortszeit."

„Passt!" Harry hob den Blick und fixierte noch einmal sein Team. Sie waren die letzten die sich auf den Weg machten. „…Mike, Andrew, ihr geht als erstes.", wies er dann an. Die Genannten legten ihre Finger auf den Portkey, der sie nach Castel Giuliano bringen würde. In eine Gasse hinter einer Kneipe, die die ganze Nacht geöffnet hatte.

„Anne…ab mit dir!" Harry initiierte den Portkey neu.

Anne würde direkt bei Julie in einem Wohnmobil ankommen, das diese schon vor ein paar Tagen in einem Garten abgestellt hatte, an dem Malfoy auf dem Weg ins Dorf vorbei kam. Als auch sie verschwunden war, traf Harrys Blick den von Hermione. Sie hatten Draco Malfoy letztendlich tatsächlich gefunden. Gestern Abend weit nach Dienstschluss kam Julies Anruf auf Harrys Handy, dass er es tatsächlich war. Seitdem lief ihre Maschinerie auf Hochtouren. Sie waren schon seit ein paar Tagen dran, doch hektisch war es erst, seit sie sicher wussten, dass er es wirklich war. Drei Wochen hatten sie gebraucht, um alle Spuren zu sichten und zusammenzusetzen und seit einer Woche wurden alle Schritte, die ihr Ziel machte, überwacht. Es hatte sich tatsächlich gelohnt, auch wenn Harry noch immer ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei hatte.

Malfoy lebte angeblich schon seit Jahren unter dem Namen Daniel Mavot in dem kleinen Ort, hatte gute Kontakte zu den Einheimischen und – das Verblüffendste von allem – eine Tochter, die dort ganz normal zur Schule ging. All das waren Fakten, die Harry ungemein irritierten, obwohl er wusste, dass man solche Erinnerungen bei Muggeln problemlos magisch erschaffen konnte. Draco Malfoy war dazu mit Sicherheit in der Lage – doch es passte nicht zu ihm.

Es war ganz einfach vollkommen untypisch, vor allem, weil sein Vater mit seinem Trupp noch immer Ärger machte. Inzwischen fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob der Bastard ein Doppelleben führte, denn es gab keine Zweifel, dass der Mann in Castel Giuliano Draco Malfoy war. Julie und Colin hatten ihn eindeutig identifiziert. Sie hatten sich sogar einen genetischen Fingerabdruck besorgt.

„Alles okay, mit dir?", fragte Harry und sah Hermione an, als er den Portkey zum zweiten Mal neu initiierte. Sie nickte nur und Harry war sicher, dass ihr ihre Stimme nicht gehorchte.

„Diesmal schaffen wir es, Mione…glaub mir!" Wieder ein Nicken und Harry begann von drei rückwärts zu zählen. Die Eins hörte der Raum nicht mehr, in dem sie sich gerade noch befunden hatten.

Sie tauchten auf einem dunklen Feldweg wieder auf, nicht weit entfernt von einem silberfarbenen Ford, mit dem Kennzeichen eines Autoverleihs. Colin hatte das Gefährt extra für sie geparkt. Sie würden sich als müde amerikanische Touristen, die sich verfahren hatten, in der kleinen Pension direkt im Ortszentrum einquartieren – keine hundert Yard von dem Punkt entfernt, an dem sie Draco Malfoy am kommenden Morgen stellen wollten.

Harry hoffte auf einen unblutigen Zugriff. Er wollte sich Malfoy schnappen und sofort per Portkey mit ihm, Colin und Andrew nach London zurück verschwinden. Die Chancen dafür standen schlecht, wenn er ihre letzten Begegnungen in Betracht zog, doch immerhin blieb die Hoffnung, dass er das Kind dabei hatte. Sollte es tatsächlich seins sein, würde er sicher kein Risiko eingehen. Wenn sie ihn erst einmal hatten konnten ihnen die italienischen Behörden nichts mehr anhaben. Malfoy wurde in England als Kriegsverbrecher gesucht. Selbst, wenn es ein oder zwei Tage dauern könnte, bis man sie gehen lassen würde, gab es doch keine Handhabe, die Auslieferung des Extodessers zu verweigern.

Trotzdem hoffte Harry nicht noch einmal in Italien erwischt zu werden. Salvatore Bianchi würde davon nicht begeistert sein und er bekäme vermutlich richtig Ärger mit der Inneren Sicherheit.

„Findest du den Weg?" Hermione fand ihre Sprache wieder, als das Auto ansprang und Harry das Navigationssystem seines Handys einschaltete.

„Ich hoffe doch!" Die Pension gehörte einem gewissen Dario Moretti. Harry hatte dessen Adresse eingegeben und wurde nun von der anonymen Stimme aus dem Handy geleitet. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis sie ihr Ziel erreichten und er das Handy verschwinden ließ.

„Okay…auf in den Kampf. Hast du deinen Dialekt geübt?", fragte er mit einem Augenzwinkern. Hermione enthielt sich jeden Kommentars.

„Harry, er hat uns passiert…und er hat das Mädchen dabei!" Julies Stimme klang leise aus dem Ohrknopf des Intercoms, den Harry genau wie alle anderen an dem Einsatz beteiligten trug.

„Danke Julie…alle auf ihren Posten? Los, die Zeit läuft."

Sie hatten von jetzt an noch genau fünf Minuten, bis Malfoys Geländewagen gegenüber der Bäckerei halten würde. Harry nickte Hermione zu und sie verließ ihr Zimmer zuerst um ihren Platz vor einem der Geschäfte um den Marktplatz herum einzunehmen.

Harry folgte eine Minute später und sah sich dem irritierten Blick ihres Vermieters ausgesetzt, doch sie hatten das Zimmer gleich für zwei Tage bezahlt, um jedem Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er musste nur ein paar Schritte gehen, um in der Gasse neben der Bäckerei in Deckung zu gehen.

„Er hat den Ortseingang passiert!", kam es von einem Mitarbeiter Julies übers Intercom.

„Andrew, Mike?"

„Bereit."

„Mione?"

„Bereit.", antwortete Anne, die sich gerade zu Mione gesellte und mit ihr gemeinsam den Laden betrat.

„Ich bin auch da, Harry!", hörte Harry Colins leicht amüsierte Stimme hinter sich. „Alle sind auf ihrem Posten, Harry! Ist dir das recht so, du Sicherheitsfanatiker?" Harry grinste auf diese Bemerkung hin nicht wie sonst, wenn Colin sich über seinen oft übertriebenen Perfektionismus amüsierte. Dazu war er zu angespannt. Er wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als auch schon die nächste Warnung übers Intecom kam:

„Achtung, Ziel nähert sich!" Ein dunkelblauer BMW X5 fuhr zügig in den Kreisverkehr der den Marktplatz umrundete und stoppte auf dem gewohnten Parkplatz gegenüber der Bäckerei.

„Alles wartet auf mein Kommando!" Er bekam die Bestätigung von allen Teams und wartete darauf, dass Malfoy aus dem Wagen stieg. Es dauerte einen Moment und von Colins Leuten war zu hören, dass er offenbar mit dem Mädchen sprach.

„Harry, wir gehen raus!", kam es von Hermione aus dem kleinen Geschäft.

„Du wartest, Mione!", warnte Harry und begann ganz vorsichtig seine Sinne in Malfoys Richtung auszuweiten. Es war alles zu einfach, viel zu einfach.

In der letzten Nacht hatte es gewittert und der Boden war noch feucht. Das erleichterte es Harry ungemein seine Umgebung über den Boden abzutasten. Als die Tür des Wagens aufging und Malfoy heraussprang schloss er die Augen, doch der erwartete Initialimpact, der eintrat, wenn sich seine außergewöhnliche magische Signatur mit der eines anderen Zauberers kreuzte, kam nicht. Er konnte das Mädchen spüren, dass den Wagen ebenfalls verlassen hatte – es war auf jeden Fall magisch – aber nicht den Mann.

„Spürst du ihn?", kam es von Colin, der als einer der wenigen über dieses Phänomen Bescheid wusste, und Harry schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Er versuchte es erneut, doch er fand keine magische Signatur von Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy war inzwischen um den Wagen herum gegangen und hatte die Beifahrertür geöffnet, um das offensichtlich widerspenstige Mädchen herauszuholen. Sie konnten ihn sprechen hören, doch es war zu weit entfernt um etwas zu verstehen.

„Harry, Hermione!", Colin stieß Harry warnend in die Seite und wies in Richtung des Geschäftes, in dem sich Anne und Hermione befunden hatten. Beide waren auf den Gehweg herausgetreten. Harry musste sich nicht fragen, was seine Freundin vor hatte.

„Hermione ich warne dich! Warte auf den Zugriff!", fauchte er ins Intercom und schwor sich gleichzeitig //…nie wieder…// nie wieder würde er sie in die erste Reihe eines Einsatzes stellen.

„Zugriff, Harry?", kam die Frage nun auch von den anderen Teams. Malfoy und das Mädchen überquerten gerade die Straße. Harry versuchte noch einmal eine magische Signatur zu finden, doch er konnte nichts finden und hatte nur eine Wahl.

„Er hat verdammt noch mal keine magische Signatur! Zugriff nach Muggelart." Was auch immer der Bastard getan hatte, sie hatten nicht das Recht sein Leben zu gefährden.

„WAS!", kreischte da auch schon Hermione ohne auch nur noch über Tarnung nachzudenken. Malfoy fuhr zu ihr herum und zog gleichzeitig das Mädchen beschützend an sich. Harry begann zu fluchen, wohl wissend, dass die Aktion nun außer Kontrolle war. Sie setzten sich in Bewegung. Harry in Richtung Malfoy und Colin mit düsterer Miene in Richtung Hermione und dann sah er seine Freundin den Zauberstab heben.

Es war eine Entscheidung von Sekundenbruchteilen. Wenn Malfoy keine Magie besaß, konnte jeder von Hermione angewendete Zauber ihn töten. Elea würde von seiner Hauruckaktion wie üblich nicht begeistert sein, doch er hatte keine andere Chance mehr. Er musste ihr Ziel beschützten.

Fast im selben Augenblick wurden der Blonde und seine Tochter von einer Wassersäule eingehüllt und Harry spürte den Impact von Hermiones Fluch. Es war ein Avada Kedavra.


	6. Komplikationen

Titel: …and then rain starts falling (5/?)

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

Anmerkungen: Dieses Kapitel leitet meine Sommerpause bis Ende September ein. Ich weiß, das begeistert Euch vermutlich nicht, aber ich brauch ne Pause. Immerhin hab ich ne Wette verloren, meinKopf funzt auch nicht wirklich im Moment und auch sonst ist nicht alles so, wie ich es gern hätte. Wir lesen uns also erst Ende September wieder. Da hoffentlich mit vielen updates. Sorry.

Beta: fiZi – Wie immer. ;-)

Big thanks Euch allen für Eure Reviews. Und allgemein für Eure stetige Unterstützung.

**_Kapitel 5_**

**_Komplikationen_**

Draco verspürte Panik, als das Wasser sie einhüllte. Er war schon schockiert gewesen, als er Hermione Granger vor der kleinen Töpferei gesehen hatte, doch nun hatte er Mühe, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Vivien klammerte sich an ihn, die Augen fest zugepreßt, und hielt sich Mund und Nase zu. Sie würden ersticken. Was sollte das bedeuten? Warum wollte Granger ihn töten? Warum verdammt noch mal tauchte sie hier überhaupt auf?

Dracos Lunge begann zu brennen und er spürte Vivien zappeln, Mund und Augen weite aufgerissen. //…NEIN…//, dröhnte es durch seinen Kopf, als die Wassersäule zusammenbrach und sich eine klatschnasse Gestalt langsam vor ihnen aufrichtete. Hatte ihm das Herz in der Brust schon zuvor vor Panik gehämmert, so verdoppelte sich das noch, als er fassungslos auf einen nachtschwarzen Haarschopf starrte.

„Bei allen Wassergeistern…WAS soll das? Ich hatte dich gebeten, so etwas nicht mehr zu tun, wenn ich nicht bei dir bin!", maulte eine vier Inch große Wasserblase direkt vor Harrys Nase. Er war nicht beeindruckt. Inzwischen kannte er Elea gut genug, um sich nicht mehr von ihr beeindrucken zu lassen.

„Ging nicht anders. TARNUNG!", brüllte er fast im selben Moment und spürte, den Tarnschild, den Mikes Team augenblicklich um sie legte, während sich die Mitglieder von Colins Team zweifellos auf dessen Befehl augenblicklich um die Zeugen dieses miserablen Einsatzes zu kümmern begannen. Ihre Tarnung war aufgeflogen. Daran hatte er keinerlei Zweifel. Es würde maximal zwei Minuten dauern bis eine Einheit der italienischen Inneren Sicherheit hier auftauchte.

„Julie…hau mit deinen Leuten ab, es reicht, wenn sie uns erwischen!"

„'kay, Harry, ich sag schon mal Angelina Bescheid, dass wir ihre Intervention brauchen." Harry verzog gequält das Gesicht, doch der schlimmste Fall war leider eingetreten. Er sah Anne Handtücher heraufbeschwören und spürte, wie sie ihm eins davon um die Schultern warf, bevor sie sich um Malfoy und das Mädchen kümmerte.

//Er hat noch keinen verdammten Mucks gemacht!//, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. //Nicht einen. Irgendwas ist hier verdammt faul!//

„HARRY…!" Hermione kam auf ihn, doch der Blick, den er ihr entgegenschickte, bremste sie augenblicklich aus.

„GEH MIR AUS DEN AUGEN. SOFORT!!!" Er sah, wie Colin, ihr den Arm um die Schulter legte und sie mit sanfter Gewalt wegbrachte, bevor er sich Draco Malfoy zuwandte. Der Blonde starrte ihm entgegen – und Harry verspürte einen schmerzhaften Stich dabei.

Draco begriff noch immer nicht ganz, was sich hier abspielte, doch soviel hatte er verstanden: Ein ziemlich gut ausgestatteter Trupp von Angestellten des britischen Zaubereiministeriums hatte ihm hier zweifellos aufgelauert, um ihn festzunehmen. Blieb die Frage ,Warum?', doch die verschwand aus seinem Kopf, als grüne Augen ihn kalt fixierten und automatisch hielt er Vivien noch ein wenig fester, obwohl das fast überflüssig war, da sie sich eh an ihn klammerte und das Gesicht in seine Brust preßte.

„Dein Arm!", kam emotionslos der Befehl, den er inzwischen befürchtet hatte. Einen Moment lang war er versucht, sich zu weigern. Das Dunkle Mal war unter einer künstlichen Hautprothese verborgen, doch das würde ihm bei Harry vermutlich nicht helfen. „Mach hier keinen Aufstand, Draco! Und ich warne dich nur einmal!"

Widerwillig befolgte Draco den Befehl und spürte, wie Vivien irritiert den Kopf hob. Ermutigend drückten seine Finger die Schulter seiner Tochter, während Harry zielsicher die Hautprothese entfernte und fand, was er suchte. Gerade rechtzeitig.

„Harry, Harry, Harry…hab ich es nicht geahnt, dass du es bist? Salvatore wird nicht glücklich sein, dich schon wieder illegal hier bei uns in Italien zu finden! Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wollte er dich überhaupt nicht mehr hier sehen!"

„Hallo, Marcella!...Was kann ich dafür, wenn sich unsere Todesser hier bei euch so wohl fühlen.", vollkommen beherrscht gab er die Hautprothese an Anne weiter, bevor er sich umwandte und Salvatore Bianchis bevorzugte Sicherheitsbeauftragte, die mit zwei Begleitern hinter ihm stand, ansah. Marcella DiMarco hatte ihn mit amüsierten Blick fixiert und er wusste, dass sie nur bestätigt sah, was sie wohl von Anfang an geahnt hatte: Harry war es egal, was er riskieren musste, wenn es darum ging seinen Job zu machen.

„Nun, zumindest solltest du uns Bescheid sagen, wenn du vorbeikommst, um sie einzusammeln!"

„Damit…" //…ihr sie rechtzeitig warnen könnt, oder?//, wollte er in einem Anfall früherer Hitzigkeit sagen, doch etwas kniff ihn rechtzeitig ins Ohr und unwillig schnappte er nach Elea, die es sich unsichtbar auf seiner Schulter bequem gemacht hatte. Die Wasserelfe wies ihn in die Schranken, während sie sich in seine Hand kuschelte.

…keine gute Idee solche hässliche Sachen zu sagen, Harry. , warnte sie ihn telepathisch. Harry weigerte sich, darauf etwas zu entgegnen, wies sie jedoch an:

…kümmere dich um das Gehör von der Kleinen. Sie muss nicht wissen, was ihr…Vater…für ein brutaler Killer ist!

Mach ich doch gern. Sie ist süß, diese Kleine…und ihr Daddy auch. Harrys Miene wurde bei diesem Statement düster, während er spürte, wie Elea aus seiner Hand verschwand.

„Damit was, Harry?" Der Ausdruck in Marcellas Augen war nun wachsam. Harry setzte sein falschestes Grinsen auf. Er und Marcella mussten sich nichts vormachen. Sie hatten schon oft genug miteinander zu tun gehabt – auf legalem, wie auch auf illegalem Wege.

„Damit…ich mich von euerer Bürokratie so lange ausbremsen lasse, bis meine Ziele sich wieder verflüchtigt haben?" Ein amüsiertes Lächeln untermalte die Antwort:

„Es ist nicht in Ordnung, dass du uns immer so unfreundlich unterschätzt, Harry. Salvatore tut sein Bestes!"

„Das bezweifle ich nicht!" entgegnete er neutral.

„Dein Disziplinarverfahren ist dir jedenfalls sicher!"

„Ich hab nichts anderes erwartet!" Marcellas Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig breiter, bevor sie zur Sache kam und einen angewiderten Blick auf Malfoys Dunkles Mal warf.

„Und…wen haben wir diesmal?"

…Lea?... Harry würde nichts sagen, bevor er nicht sicher war, dass Vivien Mavot nichts mitbekam.

…vor Ort…sie kann nichts mehr hören. Ich lass sie das Rauschen der Wellen in Schottland hören!... , kam Eleas kesse Antwort.

Lass ihr Trommelfell ganz. , entgegnete er, bevor er begann, den Fall Draco Malfoy abzuhandeln, obwohl er noch immer nicht wusste, was er von der ganzen Sache hier halten sollte.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy." Es entging Harry nicht, dass Malfoy ihn bei diesen Worten Zorn erfüllt anfunkelte. Er hatte zweifellos noch nicht mitbekommen, dass sich das Mädchen im Moment sehr ungewöhnlich benahm. „Elitecorps Aufklärung von 1999 bis Kriegende, danach Marodeur. 318 durch Signatur nachgewiesene Morde. Wie viele herkömmliche Morde ist unbekannt, aber es sind einige! Er lebt hier angeblich seit acht Jahren unter dem Namen Daniel Mavot. Es gibt keine gegenteiligen Beweise in der Bevölkerung. Das hab ich mehr als gründlich checken lassen, aber wir beide wissen, dass das nichts heißen muss. Er ist per Gen-Check eindeutig identifiziert."

Marcellas Gesicht war ernst geworden, doch das fiel Harry nicht auf. Er hatte nur gesehen, wie die Farbe aus Malfoys eh schon blassen Wangen wich und seine Arme das Mädchen noch ein wenig fester umklammerten.

„Elitecorps also. Wie viele fehlen dir noch?"

„Ohne ihn siebenundzwanzig von denen, die uns bekannt sind! Unter anderem Lucius Malfoys Einsatzkommando!"

Draco spürte, wie die Furcht mit eisiger Hand nach ihm griff, als er hörte, welche Anklage gegen ihn erhoben wurde. Er konnte nicht fassen, was Harry da sagte. Hatte er vor einigen Minuten noch gehofft, wenigstens Vivien da irgendwie heraushalten zu können, wusste er nun, dass das viel zu gefährlich war. Sein Vater war noch auf freiem Fuß. Er verfluchte zum wohl tausendsten Mal in seinem Leben Harry Potter. Wusste erst einmal das italienische Ministerium, dass er hier gefasst worden war, wusste es bald ganz Europa – und Lucius. Das war sein Todesurteil.

„Dann habe ich eigentlich nur noch eine Frage, Harry,…bevor ihr mich nach Rom begleitet! Wie kommt es, dass dein Kriegsverbrecher keine magische Aura hat?", drang Marcella DiMarco wieder an Dracos Ohr. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Harry diese Frage gar nicht behagte.

„Das ist etwas, was wir leider selber erst noch klären müssen, Marcella! Mir wäre recht, wenn du das schnell mit Salvatore klären würdest. Ich möchte so schnell, wie möglich zurück nach England, um…diesem ungewöhnlichen Fakt auf den Grund zu gehen, denn leider…erlebe ich DAS auch zum ersten Mal."

„Du weißt aber schon, dass ich das Recht habe, dich hier in eine Zelle zu stecken, oder?", kam es amüsiert von Marcella und Harrys Miene wurde düster. „Wir haben übrigens ein kleines Problem. Signor Mavot…oder Malfoy, wie auch immer, können wir nicht auf dem herkömmlichen Weg nach Rom bringen.", stellte sie dann fest und Harry hatte Mühe, nicht verständnislos den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Wo ist da das Problem? Dort steht doch sein Wagen! Konfisziere ihn einfach…" Es war nun an Marcella düster dreinzuschauen, als sie nacheinander ihre offensichtlich stummen Begleiter ansah und bei beiden Kopfschütteln erntete.

Diesmal verdrehte Harry doch die Augen.

„Auch wenn es dich vermutlich nicht tröstet, ich kann fahren…und dir ist sicher klar, dass ich ihn eh nicht aus den Augen lasse!", und so saß Harry zehn Minuten später hinter dem Steuer des blauen BMW, während Marcella neben ihm Platz genommen hatte und Draco mit Vivien auf den Rücksitzen zwischen Colin und einem Mitarbeiter Marcellas eingeklemmt war. Der Rest seiner Leute war mit dem Rest von Marcellas Mitarbeitern per Portkey nach Rom aufgebrochen. Es hatte Harry nicht wirklich überrascht nach und nach zehn weitere Leute der Inneren Sicherheit auftauchen zu sehen. Sie hatte die Lage effektiv gesichert gehabt. Er hatte schon gewusst, warum er keinen Versuch gemacht hatte zu entkommen.

Sauber gelaufen. , hörte er Elea in seinen Gedanken lästern und wusste, dass seine kleine Beschützerin leider wieder einmal vollkommen Recht hatte.

Sie waren schon eine Weile unterwegs, als das Rauschen in Viviens Ohren nachließ und sie endlich fragen konnte, was sie nun schon seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit wissen wollte.

„Papa?", sie warf einen vorsichtigen Blick in die Runde. Niemand hatte ihre verboten zu sprechen, doch man konnte nicht wissen. Diese Leute machten ihr Angst. Es gefiel ihr nicht, dass die Fremden um sie herum zuhören konnten, doch das war ihr im Moment egal. Sie musste reden. Dringend.

„Was denn, Viv'?", fragte Draco ebenso leise zurück.

„Daddy, hast du auch das Meer rauschen hören?" Harry hörte Elea über ihren mentalen Link kichern. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wo sie steckte, doch eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass sie noch immer in Vivien Mavots Nähe war.

„Nein, hab ich nicht! Wie kommst du darauf?", entgegnete Draco gerade leise.

„Vorhin auf dem Markt, als der Mann mit dir gestritten hat! Da fing es an. Und es hat noch nicht lange wieder aufgehört. Es war wunderschön. Ich konnte mir den Strand richtig vorstellen!"

„Du hast nicht gehört, was Potter gesagt hat?" Harry konnte sehen, das Draco ihn im Rückspiegel aus schmalen, grauen Augen anstarrte und spürte Hitze in sich aufsteigen.

//Verdammter Bastard! Was glaubst du von mir? Dass ich so bin, wie du?// Wohlige Kühle flutete durch seine Adern und er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Straße, während er spürte, wie Elea in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes rutschte und ihre Wassermagie weiter beruhigend auf ihn einwirkte. Da konnte passieren was wollte, Harrys Seelenfrieden kam für Elea immer an erster Stelle, egal, wie sehr sie das Mädchen und die Begegnung mit Draco Malfoy vermutlich faszinierten.

Bis heute wusste er nicht, warum die Wasserelfe nach dieser letzten, entscheidenden Schlacht des zweiten, großen Krieges gegen den Dunklen Lord ihre Macht und ihr Leben mit ihm geteilt hatte, als er am Ufer des Hogwartssees im Sterben gelegen hatte. Seit dem beherrschte er die pure Energie des Wassers – und damit Magie, die weit über normale Zauberei hinausging.

„Potter?...Heißt der Mann so?" , fragte Vivien inzwischen und Draco nickte. „Er ist aus meiner Welt, nicht wahr? Ein Zauberer!", sprach sie weiter und Harry horchte auf. Draco war selbst auch Teil dieser Welt. Warum klammerte seine Tochter ihn aus? Alle Zweifel stürzten auf einmal auf ihn ein.

Lea?...Was stimmt hier nicht?

Ich weiß es nicht, Darling. , kam die prompte Antwort, und Harry war sicher, dass dieser Fakt Elea genauso sehr irritierte, wie ihn.

**tbc**


	7. In the Mühlen der Justiz

Titel: …and then rain starts falling… (7+ Epilog)

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

Anmerkungen: 'schweiß von der stirn wischt' ein neues chap wenn auch nicht das, was Ihr alle gerne hättet.

Beta: fiZi – Wie immer. ;-)

_**Kapitel 6**_

_**In den Mü**__**hlen der Justiz**_

Es war fast Mitternacht, als Marcella DiMarco endlich von ihrem Treffen mit ihrem Boss, Salvatore Bianchi zurückkam. Sie waren mit dem Wagen am Spätvormittag im römischen Zaubereiministerium angekommen. Da hatte der Rest seiner Leute schon ohne Zauberstäbe in einer Arrestzelle gesessen.

Harry hatte augenblicklich begonnen mit Marcella zu streiten, doch alles, was sie bemerkte hatte, war ‚Er ist sauer auf dich! Das hast du nun davon, dass du ihn sitzen lassen hast!'. Das hatte Harry effektiv zum Schweigen gebracht und seine Empörung war ihm ausnahmsweise anzusehen. Es passte irgendwie überhaupt nicht, dass Salvatore sich derart unprofessionell verhalten sollte.

Ihre kurze, hitzige Affäre hatte in Harrys Augen niemals Aussicht auf Erfolg gehabt. Das Ende war von Anfang an absehbar gewesen. Angesichts der aktuellen Entwicklung musste er sich jedoch eingestehen, dass Salvatore sicher von seinem Verschwinden mitten in der Nacht nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen war – da war es auch keine Ausrede, dass sie damals Rudolphus Lestrange auf die Spur gekommen waren.

Marcellas Mitarbeiter hatten ihn, Colin, Malfoy und dessen Tochter ebenfalls in diese Arrestzelle verfrachtet. Es hatte keinen interessiert, dass Vivien ein unschuldiges Kind war. Sie hatten niemanden sie zu beaufsichtigen und wenn sie nicht auf der Straße warten sollte, musste sie mit in die Zelle. Das hatte nicht nur Harry die Sprache verschlagen. Seine Laune war nicht die beste, als Marcella nun endlich zurückkam.

„Also, das ist der Deal, den ich dir vorschlagen kann! Dem, dass Mister Malfoy, bekannt als Daniel Mavot, französischer Staatsbürger und wohnhaft Castel Giuliano, ein Todesser ist, gibt es nichts entgegen zu setzen. Die vorgelegten Beweise sind schlüssig. Über seine Auslieferung wird in den nächsten Tagen entschieden.

Harry, das mit dem Disziplinarverfahren ist dir gewiss, aber das wusstest du ja. Miss Johnson hat sich da schon eingeschaltet. Wie viele Leute hast du heimgeschickt, ohne, dass wir es gemerkt haben?" Harry schwieg und sie sprach weiter. „Bei allen anderen deiner Mitarbeiter handelt es sich um Erstvergehen! Sie werden mit sofortiger Wirkung ausgewiesen und sollten in Zukunft darauf achten, ihre Einreise ordnungsgemäß anzumelden, wenn sie nicht den gleichen Ärger haben wollen, wie du!"

„Formloser Antrag auf internationale Rechtshilfe mit gegenseitiger Absicherung!", kam es daraufhin ganz ruhig von Harry und nicht nur Marcella DiMarco sah bei diesem Statement geschockt aus. Hatten sie wirklich erwartet, dass er zuließ ohne Rückendeckung seiner eigenen Leute festgehalten zu werden?

Draco hatte jedoch längst aufgehört sich zu wundern. Harry war schon immer sehr viel cleverer gewesen, als er sehen ließ – und ohne jeden Zweifel, war das inzwischen noch um einiges schlimmer. Schon früher hatte er angesichts seiner vielen bitteren Erfahrungen alles, was er tat, mindestens zweimal abgesichert und auch ihm hatte er damit vermutlich das Leben gerettet, auch wenn er sich damit nicht sicher sein konnte.

„Dazu hast du keine Berechtigung!", brachte Marcella inzwischen fassungslos heraus.

„Doch hab ich!", entgegnete er und holte ein säuberlich zusammengefaltetes Pergament aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke und reichte es der Sicherheitsbeauftragten. Marcella musste es nur überfliegen, um sich darüber klar zu werden, dass Harry tatsächlich die Autorisierung der britischen Regierung hatte, solche Anträge zu stellen. Kopfschüttelnd gab sie es ihm zurück.

„Du überraschst mich immer von neuem, Harry!" Ihre Arbeitgeber würden nicht begeistert sein, wenn sie erfuhren, dass Harry und seine Leute das Recht auf Duldung und uneingeschränkte Unterstützung hatten. Ein weiterer Rückschlag, nachdem ihnen Angelina Johnson auch schon alle Mittel aus der Hand genommen hatte, den englischen Helden bis zu seinem Disziplinarverfahren hier zu behalten.

„Okay, dann sieht das alles natürlich gleich ganz anders aus…Mario…", ein Ministeriumsangestellter steckte den Kopf um die Ecke. „Lass Räume im dritten Stock für unsere Gäste fertig machen. Zwei Schlafräume, einen Aufenthaltsraum und einen Vernehmungsraum, der gleichzeitig als Zelle dient. Und lass den Hauselfen Bescheid geben, dass diese Gäste versorgt werden müssen."

„Si, Signora DiMarco!"

„Dann gäbe es nur noch ein Problem!" Marcellas Blick bei diesen Worten war ernst und Harry sah sie irritiert an:

„Welches?"

„Das Kind kann nicht in den Räumlichkeiten des Ministeriums bleiben! Das ist strikt untersagt!"

Draco sank entkräftet gegen die Wand seiner neuen Zelle, in die sie ihn gerade mit roher Gewalt hineinbefördert hatten und starrte hasserfüllt den Mann an, der maßgeblich für dieses Desaster verantwortlich war. Er war ausgerastet, als diese DiMarco so eiskalt klarstellte, dass Vivien das Ministerium zu verlassen hatte und hatte den Todesserjägern nicht einmal die Chance gegeben, etwas zu unternehmen. Drei von ihnen, inklusive Harry, waren nötig gewesen, ihn in diese Zelle zu bringen und Harry war es, der genauso schwer atmend neben der Tür an die Wand gelehnt stand und seiner Wut ausgesetzt war. Es war der Moment, in dem Draco aufhörte den Schwarzhaarigen zu verfluchen und begann, ihn zu verabscheuen.

Harry konnte Malfoys Abscheu in dessen Augen sehen und wusste, dass es gerade eben noch ein wenig schwieriger geworden war, ihn zu Kooperation zu bewegen. Sein Angriff auf Marcella war keine gute Idee gewesen, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass er es beinahe verstand. So weit er es bis jetzt mitbekommen hatte, hatte er ein erschreckend inniges Verhältnis zu seiner Tochter und das Mädchen liebte ihn mindestens genauso abgöttisch. Im Augenblick weinte Vivien haltlos nebenan im Aufenthaltsraum, wo sie von Colin hingetragen worden war, nachdem sie Malfoy nur zu dritt und unter Gewaltanwendung hier herauf in ihre neuen Quartiere bekommen hatten.

Beruhigt sie sich? fragte er Elea, der er befohlen hatte, bei Vivien zu bleiben.

Nein. , kam die nachdenkliche Antwort.

Dann bitte tu was, sie hat heute genug hinter sich. Marcella hatte ihm nach mehreren fiesen Winkelzügen seinerseits zugestanden, dass sie das Mädchen erst Morgen früh wegbringen mussten.

Ich schick sie schlafen, Harry.

Okay…und bleib bei ihr. , darauf erntete er Schweigen und wusste, dass Elea sich ihren Teil dachte. Mit kaltem Blick wandte er sich Malfoy zu.

„Du hast dir mit diesem Ausbruch keinen Gefallen getan. Wenn sie das Ausweisungsverfahren jetzt hinauszögern, kannst du dir das selber auf die Flaggen schreiben!"

„Vivien hat niemanden, der sie beschützen kann, wenn diese Schnepfe sie nach Hause schickt!", fuhr Draco ihn unbeherrscht an und Harry stellte fest, dass ihn das alles immer mehr irritierte, doch er war nicht hier um irritiert zu sein. Er war hier um Antworten zu finden.

„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du keine Leute hast, die sich…in deiner Abwesenheit…um das Haus…und…das Kind…kümmern!" Inzwischen kümmerten sich italienische Beamte um Dracos Anwesen, und er hoffte wenigstens teilweise über die Ergebnisse informiert zu werden.

Draco schwieg. Er verstand ganz genau, was Harry implizierte, doch das war ihm im Moment vollkommen egal. Es ging um das Leben seiner Tochter. Natürlich hatte er Leute, die sich um Vivien kümmern konnten, doch beschützen konnte sie niemand.

„Ich schlag dir einen Deal vor. Kooperiere mit uns und wir bringen sie nach England. Da ist sie sicher." Es war der einzige Ansatz, den Harry hatte und es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Er war kein Typ der auf diese Art Druck ausübte, auch wenn ihn die Jahre gezwungenermaßen um einiges härter gemacht hatten.

„Ich hab nichts zu gestehen!" Noch immer schwang unterschwellig Aggression in Dracos Stimme und die Unverschämtheit seines Statements zerriss den eh nur noch dünnen Mantel, der Harrys üble Laune in Check hielt.

„Du hast nichts zu gestehen?", kam es kalt und schneidend von ihm und sein Blick funkelte eisig dabei. Es wurde deutlich kälter im Raum.

„Herr Gott noch mal, NEIN! Was auch immer du dir zusammenreimst, ich hab nichts damit zu tun!", fauchte Draco unbeeindruckt zurück und sprang auf, um nervös im Raum auf und ab zu gehen, wie er es schon unten in der Arrestzelle getan hatte, doch so weit kam er nicht. Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils spürte er Harrys Hand an seiner Kehle und wurde brutal gegen die Wand geschoben. Kälte ging von dem Mann vor ihm aus – und Kraft, so rau und unbeherrschbar, dass Draco ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken lief. So hatte er Harry noch nie gesehen. Er wusste, dass es dem Schwarzhaarigen schon immer schwer gefallen war, sein Temperament im Zaum zuhalten. Es hatte ihn eher überrascht, dass er so lange so ruhig geblieben war bei all den Trümpfen, die er zweifellos im Ärmel hatte, doch jetzt begann er zu ahnen, dass er alle Gründe hatte, sich zu beherrschen.

„Du hast also nichts zu gestehen, oder?", kam es erneut und Draco zog es vor zu Schweigen, denn die kalten Finger an seiner Kehle machten ihm überdeutlich klar, dass er sich nur um Kopf und Kragen reden würde. „Dann erklär mir mal wie deine magische Signatur das Leben von 318 Menschen beenden konnte. Sag mir, wer die Muggelkinder mit Caedis trocken bluten lassen hat oder wer mit Vorliebe seinen geliebten Säbel benutzt hat, um Leben auf weniger spektakuläre Weise zu beenden?" Harrys Stimme bebte vor Anspannung und er wusste, dass er dabei war, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, doch es war ihm gleich. Alles, was sich in ihm aufgestaut hatte, seit er wusste, dass sie Malfoy gefunden hatte, war dabei, sich einen Weg zu bahnen. Ein weiterer heftiger Stoß und Dracos Kopf knallte gegen die Wand. Ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen war die Antwort und Harry war versucht, diese Aktion noch einmal zu wiederholen. Er beherrschte sich. „WER war das…wenn nicht du?", knurrte er, „Sorry, Draco, aber ich kenne dein Gesicht, wenn es mir auf dem Schlachtfeld begegnet und ich kenne die Waffe, mit der du so genüsslich Leben beendest."

„…Har-ry…hö…hö…" Finger krallte sich in Harrys Arm und smaragdgrüne Augen funkelten amüsiert angesichts der Panik, die Malfoy nun dank Sauerstoffmangels durchströmte.

„Wie viel Perversion hat dazugehört, Ron das noch schlagende Herz aus der Brust zu reißen und Charlies schwangere Frau solange mit Illuminos zu quälen, bis sie verglüht ist…Sag mir das, Draco?" Der Griff an seiner Kehle verschwand, doch atmen konnte Draco trotzdem nicht. Er starrte den Mann vor sich nur mit blankem Entsetzen im Blick an und begriff, dass er offensichtlich allen Grund hatte Draco Lucius Malfoy zu hassen. Als die Tür hinter Harry zu fiel schnappte er regelrecht panisch nach Luft und begriff, dass seine Karten das hier irgendwie heil zu überstehen noch sehr viel schlechter waren, als er erwartet hatte.


	8. Bestandsaufnahme

Titel: …and then rain starts falling (7/ ca.30 + Epilog)

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

Anmerkungen: Ich wollte nur sagen, dass das mit den chaps da oben beim letzten Mal überhaupt nicht hingehauen hat Da hat mir das Fragezeichen geklaut.

Des weiteren möchte ich ankündigen, dass ich diese Story als Adventskalender in Betracht ziehe. Das hieße dann, dass es ab dem 1. Dezember jeden Tag ein neues chap gibt. Das einzige Problem ist, dass ich noch nicht alle chaps für diesen Plan zusammenhabe. Ob es nun klappt oder nicht erfahrt Ihr nächste Woche.

Beta: fiZi – Wie immer. ;-)

_**Kapitel 7**_

_**Bestandsaufnahme**_

„Sauberer Auftritt, Harry!", begrüßte ihn Colin im Nebenraum, als Harry diesen nur einen Augenblick später betrat. Noch immer beobachtete er Malfoys Reaktionen durch die von ihrer Seite aus transparente Zwischenwand. Harry gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Hast du die Wachen eingeteilt?" Ein Nicken war die Antwort, während er Werte beobachtete, die sich auf dem Klemmbrett, das er in den Händen hielt hektisch änderten.

„Andrew und Mike lösen uns 2.00am ab…Er hat noch immer Panik!"

Harry nahm Colin das Klemmbrett aus der Hand und checkte die Werte, die alle Malfoys physiologischen Zustand beurteilten. Sie wendeten diese Methode auch in England an, doch es überraschte ihn, dass es seinen Leuten so schnell gelungen war, die Zelle entsprechend zu bearbeiten, vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass sie in einem fremden Zaubereiministerium waren. „Mike und Mione!", erklärte Colin angesichts seiner verblüfften Miene. Die beiden hatten Malfoys Zelle in atemberaubendem Tempo präpariert.

„Wow…Mione hat mit Mike zusammengearbeitet?"

„Sie will ihn kriegen, Harry!"

„Ja…um ihm das noch schlagende Herz aus der Brust zu reißen! Ich weiß!"

„Sie hat sich im Moment wirklich nicht unter Kontrolle, Harry!", versuchte Colin Hermione zu verteidigen und Harry ignorierte das schwache Pink in seinen Wangen. „Die Sache mit Malfoy macht sie verrückt, dir müsste doch klar sein, warum!" Er wusste, dass Colin schon seit Jahren ein ganz besonderes Faible für Hermione hatte, ohne jemals den Mut aufgebracht zu haben, ihr das zu zeigen. Es lag an der Tatsache, dass Hermione nie den Versuch gemacht hatte, über Rons Tod hinwegzukommen.

„Das gibt ihr nicht das Recht ihn zu töten, ohne dass er eine ordentliche Verhandlung bekommen hat."

„Du kannst mir nicht weismachen, dass es dir nicht gerade eben genauso gegangen ist!" Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart und er lenkte hinterhältig vom Thema ab.

„Vielleicht solltest DU ja endlich mal versuchen, sie von diesem fanatischen Rachefeldzug abzulenken!", implizierte er und beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie Colin nun dunkelrot wurde

„Das sagt der Meister der rein sexuellen Beziehungen!", schoss dieser zurück, doch die Farbe wich nicht so schnell wieder aus seinen Wangen. Etwas von der Härte wich aus Harrys Zügen und Colin konnte wieder grinsen: „Harry, Harry, Harry…der italienische Innensenator. Du machst Kapriolen. Hast du ihn wirklich sitzen lassen?...Selbst dir müsste klar sein, dass einem so etwas als Auror nur auf die Füße fallen kann."

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass Salvatore sich so unprofessionell verhalten soll!", gab Harry unbedacht von sich.

„Du hast ihn WIRKLICH sitzen lassen?", platzte Colin mit schockiertem Blick heraus. „Na dann wundert mich nichts mehr!" Harry warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. „DAS war dann wirklich unprofessionell, Harry!"

„Genau…richtig unprofessionell, Darling!" Elea hielt es für an der Zeit sich einzumischen und zwinkerte Colin zu. Dieser warf der Elfe, die in diesem Moment in voller Schönheit auf der Tischkante erschien einen amüsierten Blick zu. Er war einer der wenigen, die die Quelle von Harrys erneuerter Kraft nach dem Ende des Krieges persönlich kannten. Er hatte ihn damals am Ufer des Sees gefunden und war mit Elea aneinander geraten, weil diese nicht wusste, ob er in guter oder böser Absicht kam.

„Hallo, Goldfisch!" Ein kalter Wasserstrahl war die Antwort, doch damit rechnete Colin schon, wenn er sie mit der Tatsache aufzog, dass sie in Harrys Wohnung in dem Goldfischglas auf seinem Nachttisch lebte. Das Wasser prallte an einem Schutzschild ab.

„Es war ein Risiko, Miss Granger bei diesem Einsatz mitzunehmen!", konstatierte sie nun. Mit Hermione hatte Elea nichts am Hut, obwohl sie genau wie Colin von ihrer Existenz wusste. Harry wusste, dass Elea Recht hatte, doch es wäre ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen gewesen sie zurück lassen zu wollen. Hermione wäre ihnen um jeden Preis gefolgt.

„Ich hätte sie festsetzen müssen und kann sie einerseits auch verstehen, aber das ist jetzt nebensächlich. Die Sache von heute Morgen kläre ich noch mit ihr, notfalls mit einem Rausschmiss und wehe du nimmst sie dann in dein Team, Colin!"

„Ganz bestimmt nicht!", hob dieser abwehrend die Hände. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass Elea Mione nicht leiden konnte, weil sie ganz genau wusste, wie viele Gedanken sich Harry um seine Freundin machte. Gedankenverloren streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus und wie erwartet hüpfte sie in seine Handfläche, machte es sich bequem und strahlte ihn an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, womit er sich diese Ehre verdient hatte, ihm gegenüber verhielt sie sich immer so. Die einzige die dieses Glück ebenfalls hatte, war interessanter Weise Angelina Johnson.

„Hör auf zu flirten, Lea! Colin ist in Mione verschossen!" Diesmal galt der Wasserstrahl Harry, doch auf diesen hatte er natürlich keinen Effekt. „Was hältst du von dieser Geschichte, Colin?", erneut hatte er das Klemmbrett in der Hand und stellte fest, dass die Panik indizierenden Werte noch immer nicht wieder im Lot waren, obwohl Malfoy inzwischen wirklich genug Zeit gehabt hatte, tief durchzuatmen. Draco Malfoy hatte offensichtlich noch immer Mühe, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Untypischer ging es gar nicht mehr.

Colin wurde wieder sachlich und betrachtete ihren Gefangenen durch die Wand.

„Keine Ahnung! Es passt nicht zu dem Draco Malfoy, den wir beim letzten Mal ziehen lassen mussten, so…", er warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Daten, „…so instabil zu sein! Und dann haben wir da noch Lucius. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der einfach so zulässt, dass wir seinen Sohn erwischen! Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung, was das alles bedeutet! Wenn ich es nicht selbst gecheckt hätte würde ich sagen er ist es nicht, aber der genetische Fingerabdruck lässt keine Zweifel zu."

„Und dann haben wir da noch Vivien!", warf Elea ein, die Harry nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Du bist sicher, dass sie seine Tochter ist?", fragte er sie.

„Absolut! Sie haben dieselbe Chemie. Wenn ich ehrlich bin überrascht mich diese hohe Übereinstimmung sogar. Es gibt keinen Zweifel daran, dass er ihr Vater ist." Harry schwieg. Diese ganze Geschichte entpuppte sich langsam aber sicher als gewaltiges Rätsel. Der Malfoy, den er im Krieg kennen gelernt hatte, hätte niemals so viele Fehler gemacht. Er war eine Tötungsmaschine. Natürlich konnte all das mit dem Fehlen seiner Magie zusammen hängen - ein Fakt, der Harry beinahe noch mehr Rätsel aufgab, als alles andere.

Wieso war Draco Malfoy kein Zauberer mehr? Und wieso kannte ihn seine Tochter Vivien nur so – ohne Magie – so, als habe sie ihn niemals als Zauberer erlebt?

„Elea…weck Mike!" Elea schwirrte mit Begeisterung aus Colins Hand:

„Darf ich ihn klatschnass machen?" Mike gehörte in Eleas ‚ich-mag-dich-nicht'-Kategorie und in diesem Fall wusste Harry ausnahmsweise ganz genau warum. Sie tobte regelmäßig vor Wut, wenn sie mitbekam, wie sein gegenwärtiger Teilzeitlover sich gelegentlich aufführte, obwohl sie Harrys Beweggründe für dieses Verhältnis ganz genau kannte. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob sie sich nicht vielleicht gerade deshalb so aufführte. Er wusste ganz genau, was sie von seinem Liebesleben hielt, doch er würde ihr nicht sagen, dass sich das Thema Liebe für ihn schon vor langer Zeit erledigt hatte.

Es gab Dinge, da zog er eine strikte Grenze zwischen sich und seinem Wassergeist. Sie wusste schon viel zu viel über ihn. Das bewies ihm ihr Verhalten gegenüber Draco Malfoy und seiner Tochter überdeutlich. Draco war etwas, was er leider nicht vor ihre verbergen können hatte – damals, als sie ihr Leben mit seinem verbunden hatte und er keine Ahnung davon gehabt hatte, in wie weit er dieses Band beeinflussen konnte.

„Nein darfst du nicht. Du sollst ihn nur wecken!", beantwortete Harry Eleas freche Frage und sie zog ein Schmollgesicht, als sie verschwand.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Ich muss mit jemandem reden!", beantwortete Harry Colins Frage, bevor er in einer Wassersäule verschwand und dieser allein zurückblieb.

tbc


	9. Professionalität

Titel: …and then rain starts falling (8/31+Epilog)

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

Anmerkungen: Das sind die updates aus dem Adventskalender in meinem LJ, Hier vorerst tägich zwei. Thanks für Eure reviews.

Beta: fiZi – Wie immer. ;-)

_**Kapitel 8**_

_**Professionalität**_

Innensenator Salvatore Bianchi spürte die Anwesenheit einer fremden Präsenz in seiner Wohnung augenblicklich. Dafür sorgten schon allein die Zauber, die er vor Monaten aus ganz bestimmten Gründen darüber gelegt hatte. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatte er wie ein grüner Schuljunge gehofft, Harrys Anwesenheit wieder zu spüren – vergeblich – und doch überraschte es ihn nicht wirklich, dass er heute hier auftauchte.

„Warum bin ich nicht überrascht, dass du hier bist, Harry?", fragte er ohne von seinen Unterlagen aufzusehen in den Raum und Harry materialisierte sich aus einer Wassersäule.

„Vielleicht, weil du genau weißt, dass mich unprofessionelles Verhalten ausgerechnet von dir neugierig machen muss?" Diesmal schaute er auf. Er konnte nicht anders. Harry so etwas sagen zu hören überraschte ihn. Es war natürlich ein Fehler. Der verflixte Kerl hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Es gab ihm einen Stich. Salvatore wusste nur zu genau, was ihre kurze Affäre für Harry gewesen war. Er hatte mal geglaubt, genauso wie dieser an so etwas herangehen zu können. Leider hatte ihn der Schwarzhaarige eines besseren belehrt.

„Ich denke du bist der Letzte, der über unprofessionelles Verhalten reden sollte, Harry!" Harry hatte den Anstand rot zu werden.

„Ich…"

„Keine Ausreden!", unterbrach ihn Salvatore, „Ich hab schon verstanden…und du darfst nicht denken, dass ich nicht weiß, wovor du davon gerannt bist! Ich weiß, wie leicht du die Chemie eines Menschen analysieren kannst." Ein zweites Weinglas erschien aus dem Nichts und Salvatore schenkte gekonnt ein, bevor er es Harry reichte, der es entgegen nahm es ohne zu zögern. „Ich bin nicht unprofessionell, Harry!"

„Ich weiß. Deswegen bin ich hier!" Salvatores Weinglas stieß mit sanftem Klang gegen Harrys und er brachte ein Lächeln zustande, bevor er einen Schluck daraus nahm.

„Dann setz dich und erklär mir, was mit diesem Todesser, den du diesmal kassiert hast nicht stimmt, wenn du das Risiko eingehst, hier noch einmal ungenehmigt aufzutauchen, obwohl sie dir eine klare Verwarnung zukommen lassen haben!" Er hatte den heutigen Tag damit zugebracht, sich alles kommen zu lassen, was über Draco Lucius Malfoy zu finden war. Es gefiel ihm nicht, was er gelesen hatte, aber noch weniger gefiel es ihm, dass seine Leute in dessen Haus nicht den geringsten Hinweis gefunden hatten, der auf das, was ihnen aus England vorlag, Schlüsse zuließ.

„Und ich sage es dir gleich, Harry, was diese Sache angeht, hab ich keine Ahnung, was ich davon halten soll! Da passt gar nichts zusammen." Anstatt sich zu setzen ging Harry zu einem der hohen Fenster hinüber und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er fragte:

„Was haben deine Leute in seinem Haus gefunden?"

„Nichts! Nichts, was auch nur ansatzweise darauf hindeutet, dass er derjenige ist, den ihr in England als Kriegsverbrecher sucht. Das Haus ist sozusagen überhaupt nicht magisch. Er hat zwei Hauselfen, die mit Glamour-Zaubern als kleinwüchsige Menschen getarnt sind und sich um den Haushalt kümmern. Natürlich ist Vivien Mavot ganz klar magisch, aber sonst…? Was mich irritiert, ist der Fakt, dass über ihre Mutter nichts herauszufinden ist. Wir haben nicht einmal einen Namen. Geboren ist sie in Frankreich! Am 15. Februar 1999." Harrys Augen kniffen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, als er das hörte, doch das konnte Salvatore nicht sehen. „Gelinde gesagt finde ich schon, dass er für die Rolle als Vater recht jung ist…aber na ja. So weit wir etwas herausfinden konnten hat er sich von Anfang an allein um sie gekümmert…mit den beiden Hauselfen."

„Habt ihr die verhört?"

„Harry…es sind Hauselfen!" Dobby, wie er mit der Nachttischlampe auf sich einschlug, stand Harry deutlich vor Augen und er wusste, dass Salvatore vermutlich Recht hatte. „Ich bin mir zwar nicht ganz sicher, was ich von diesem Dobby halten soll…", sprach Salvatore weiter, doch Harry unterbrach ihn augenblicklich.

„Dobby?" Er war herumgefahren und starrte ihn nun ungläubig an.

„Ähm…ja. Dobby. Der zweite ist weiblich und heißt Winky." Es war für Salvatore Bianchi nicht zu übersehen, dass in Harrys Kopf eine Menge Puzzleteilchen einen neuen Platz fanden. Es war einer dieser Momente, die er schon früher verabscheut hatte. Harry zog neue Schlüsse und plötzlich wurde alles andere nebensächlich, ohne, dass er selbst auch nur eine Ahnung hatte, was geschah. Auch diesmal war es so. Es interessierte den englischen Vorzeige-Auror nicht mehr, was er vielleicht noch zu sagen hatte. Er war mit seinen Gedanken schon viel weiter:

„Salvatore, ich brauche deine Hilfe!" Harrys Blick traf seinen und nur eine winzige Bewegung seiner Brauen deutete darauf hin, dass er ganz genau wusste, wie sehr er Salvatore gerade wieder ärgerte. Früher hätte es nun ein gewinnendes Lächeln gegeben, doch das blieb aus. Salvatore wurde klar, dass es keine neuen Spielchen zwischen ihnen geben würde. Harry wusste, was er fühlte und vermied es, ihm Hoffnungen zu machen.

//Du bist ein Profi, Senatore, vergiss das nicht.//, erinnerte er sich unwillig und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass er fast alles tun würde, um dem anderen zu helfen.

„Jederzeit, solange es im Rahmen meiner Möglichkeiten liegt!", entgegnete er in vollkommen neutralen Ton. Harry konnte nicht umhin, den dunkelhaarigen Italiener anzustarren und dabei zum ersten Mal so etwas, wie eine Spur Bedauern zu empfinden.

Salvatore war mehr als zehn Jahre älter als er und hatte sich auf ihre Affäre damals mit den gleichen Motiven eingelassen, wie er. Er war ein Mann, mit dem eine Beziehung auf jeden Fall eine Zukunft hatte, wäre er nicht gerade an ihn, Harry, geraten. Erfahren, erfolgreich und sich seiner Selbst vollkommen bewusst, kultiviert, charmant und rassig – alles, was man sich wünschen konnte. Leider hatte er den Fehler gemacht, sich in den viel jüngeren, englischen Helden zu verlieben und das war etwas, was Harry nicht zuließ – niemals. Trotzdem war er in diesem Moment dankbar, dass Salvatore ganz einfach so war, wie er eben war – ein Profi durch und durch.

„Danke!" Salvatore hob nur kurz die Brauen und setzte das Lächeln auf, von dem er wusste, dass es das erste war, was Harry an ihm registriert hatte, obwohl ihm vollkommen klar war, dass er bei dem Jüngeren keine Chance mehr hatte. Harry wollte keine Liebe – nicht von ihm – und eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass es dafür Gründe gab, die ihn tiefer verletzt hatten, als er jemals jemandem zeigen würde.

„Harry?...Harry, bist du okay?" Hermione war eine der ersten, die am nächsten Morgen auf dem Gang erschien. Ansonsten war es noch still in den Gängen des italienischen Ministeriums. Harry hob langsam den Kopf. Er saß mit angezogenen Knien am Boden des Ganges, müde an die Wand gelehnt.

„Ich bin okay!" Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck wurde kritisch. Sie glaubte ihm nicht. Dazu kannte sie ihn viel zu gut.

„Wirklich?" Ohne auch nur daran zu denken, was gestern vorgefallen war, ging sie neben ihm in die Knie und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Er wirkte vollkommen übermüdet und Mione stellte fest, dass sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr so gesehen hatte. „Warum sitzt du dann hier auf dem Gang am Boden?"

„Weil ich vielleicht mal einen Moment für mich allein brauche?", suggerierte Harry ohne sich große Hoffnungen zu machen, dass sie ihm das abnahm.

„Harry…"

„Ich bin OKAY, Mione!" Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten war die Müdigkeit aus seinen Zügen verschwunden und sein Blick klar und hart. Mione wich ihm augenblicklich aus, wohl wissend, dass ihre Abmahnung noch ausstand. Da war es vollkommen gleich, dass Harry gerade ganz bewusst das Thema wechselte. „Ich hoffe du bist dir klar, dass ich von Rechts wegen ein Disziplinarverfahren gegen dich einleiten muss!"

„Dann solltest du das vielleicht tun! Ich bereue nicht, was ich getan habe und ärgere mich nur, dass es daneben gegangen ist!" Sie hasste Malfoy wirklich. Eigentlich müsste Harry überrascht sein, doch er war es nicht. Es gab Dinge, an die konnte man nicht mit klarem Verstand heran gehen und die Art, wie Ron und seine Familie ermordet worden waren, gehörte dazu, doch Recht blieb Recht und als sie beide diesen Job angenommen hatten, hatten sie sich diesem Recht verpflichtet.

„Mione…so lange wir keine…"

„…keine unzweifelhaften Beweise für die Schuld eines Angeklagten haben, haben wir kein Recht über ihn zu urteilen…", setzte sie bitter den Satz fort, den er begonnen hatte. „Ich bin nicht so ruhig und beherrscht wie du…ich HASSE ihn. Er hat mein Leben zerstört." Harry hielt es für keine gute Idee, ihr zusagen, dass sie es selber war, die ihr Leben noch immer zerstörte. Stattdessen nahm er sie trotz ihres Widerstandes in die Arme.

„Mione, Süße, hör mir zu! Wenn Malfoy seiner Verbrechen klar überführt ist…erwartet ihn die Todesstrafe. Das wissen wir beide. Sicher wird es dann keiner von uns sein, der dieses Urteil vollstreckt, egal wie sehr wir uns dazu im Recht fühlen, aber sie wird vollstreckt. Er wird seine Strafe bekommen. Glaub mir!"

„Der Tod ist nicht genug für diesen Bastard, Harry, der Tod ist nicht genug…er hat…weißt du, wie sehr sie gelitten haben?...Nicht nur Ron…sie alle…Molly, Gin…oh Gott!" Finger krallten sich in sein Hemd und Mione presste ihre Stirn fast schmerzhaft in Harrys Schulter. Er hielt sie einfach nur fest. Es war der Breaking point, auf den er seit Jahren wartete und es überraschte Harry nicht wirklich, dass es jetzt passierte. Jahrelang hatte sie Malfoy hasserfüllt gejagt und nun hatten sie ihn. Alles, was sie seit damals verdrängt hatte brach nun auf. Er konnte spüren, wie sie verzweifelt versuchte, sich zu beherrschen, doch das würde er nicht zulassen:

„Ist okay, Mione! Ich weiß was er getan hat! Ich weiß was für ein brutaler Mistkerl er ist! Ich hab ihn mehr als einmal erlebt." Sie sah Harrys ausdrucksloses Gesicht bei diesen Worten nicht, und darüber konnte er froh sein. Harry starrte ins Leere, als er sie weiter in die Verzweiflung schubste, um sie endlich so weit zu bringen, diesen Schmerz herauszulassen. „Ron und Ginny hatten das nicht verdient. Niemand hat es verdient auf diese brutale Art hingemetzelt zu werden!" Der Laut, der sie von sich gab, erinnerte beinahe an ein unterdrücktes Kreischen. Sie konnte es nicht mehr aufhalten und wurde von Schluchzen geschüttelt, bis sie nur noch in Harrys Armen hing.

Er ließ es geschehen, hielt sie fest in den Armen und streichelte ihr Haar. Er ließ sie auch nicht los, als eine irritierte Elea neben ihm erschien und fassungslos auf Hermione starrte, die sie so noch nie erlebt hatte, doch sie blieb still. Zweifellos konnte sie genau wie Harry spüren, dass alle Schutzwälle von Harrys Freundin gebrochen waren und sie endlich aufgehört hatte, sich für ihre Rache unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Sie beide wussten, dass es der erste Schritt in die richtige Richtung war.

tbc


	10. Winkelzüge

Titel: …and then rain starts falling (9/31+Epliog)

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

Anmerkungen: Das sind die updates aus dem Adventskalender. Hier vorerst täglich zwei. Thanks für Eure reviews.

Beta: fiZi – Wie immer. ;-)

_**Kapitel 9**_

_**Winkelzüge**_

„Morgen, wie geht's der Kleinen, Anne?" Harry hatte Hermione in den Schlafraum gebracht. Colin war bei ihr. Er war der Nächste gewesen, der auf dem Gang aufgetaucht war und es kam ihm zweifellos gerade Recht, Harrys Job Hermione Trost zu spenden, zu übernehmen. Harry verspürte einen Klaps von Elea, der ihn in die Gegenwart brachte und sah sich dem giftigen Blick aus grauen Augen gegenüber, der ihm mehr als nur einen Stich versetzte.

„Es geht mir nicht gut!", konstatierte Vivien Mavot, „Und ich will augenblicklich zu Papa. Wir müssen nach Hause. Dobby macht sich sorgen!" Die Wand, die den Aufenthaltsraum und Malfoys Zelle verband, war im Moment so solide, wie sie nur sein konnte.

„Hallo, Vivien!" Vivien schwieg und hielt Harrys Blick unbeeindruckt stand. Offensichtlich hatte sie den ihr zweifelsfrei eigenen Malfoy-Charme wieder gefunden. Es schockierte Harry vollkommen, zu sehen, wie ähnlich dieses Mädchen seinem Vater war. Dieselben grauen Augen, das exakt gleiche silberblonde Haar, das schmale, filigrane Gesicht – und die offensichtlich angeborene Arroganz. Schmerzhaft wurde Harry daran erinnert, als er Malfoy das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Vivien könnte als sein Zwilling durchgehen, wenn er sie mit dem Bild, das er von dem Jungen von damals im Kopf hatte, verglich.

…tststs… , bekam Harry von Elea zu hören, …was für ein spitzes kleines Zünglein!...

Malfoy durch und durch. , war Harrys Antwort.

„Es tut mir leid, Vivien, aber mit deinem Vater müssen wir erst noch ein paar Dinge klären."

„Er hat nichts getan!" Kleine Hände schlugen auf den billigen Tisch, dass das Frühstück darauf erzitterte und Harry begann Annes verspannten Gesichtsausdruck zu verstehen. Die Selbstbeherrschung hatte sie ganz klar nicht von ihrem Vater geerbt.

„Sobald sich das beweisen lässt, kann er gehen, Vivien. Aber noch ist es leider nicht bewiesen."

„Sie können ihn nicht einfach festhalten. Er hat nichts getan…er war immer bei mir! So lange ich denken kann. Er kann gar nichts getan haben!", stritt sie weiter und Harry erhaschte den ersten Blick auf ihre tiefe Verzweiflung. Vivien verstand nicht, was mit ihnen passierte. Ihre heile Kinderwelt war aus den Fugen geraten. Harry rutschte auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber und fasste nach ihren Händen. Was auch immer geschehen war, das Kind konnte nichts dafür.

„Lassen Sie mich!" Dracos Tochter versuchte ihm ihre Hände zu entziehen, doch Harry ließ es nicht zu und ließ seine Magie fließen.

„Hör mir zu, Vivien! Ich weiß, dass dir diese Situation Angst macht. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, dich auf euer Anwesen zurück zu bringen, bevor wir deinen Vater hier her gebracht haben, doch ich hatte den Eindruck, dass ihm das nicht Recht gewesen wäre." Jetzt schlug sie die Augen nieder. Ohne Zweifel wäre es ihr genauso wenig Recht gewesen, wie Draco. „Es ist alles nicht ganz so gelaufen, wie es sollte und es tut mir leid, dass du das erleben musstest, aber wir werden versuchen, die Lage so schnell wie möglich zu klären!" Harry konnte spüren, wie sie sich langsam entspannte. Die Wassermagie wirkte.

„Er hat nichts getan!", wiederholte sie erneut, jedoch schon viel weniger aggressiv. Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel Annes Gesichtsausdruck und hatte Mühe, nicht rot zu werden. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihre helle Freude daran, wie es ihm gelang das Mädchen zu beruhigen. Es wunderte ihn nur, dass er Elea noch nicht kichern hörte.

„Wir werden sehen, Vivien, okay? Aber es wird einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen!" Angelina arbeitete mit Hochdruck daran, Dracos Auslieferung durchzubekommen. Das hatte Salvatore ihm gestern Nacht schon gesagt. Er hoffte nur, dass es schnell ging. Harry kam mit allen Eventualitäten klar, wenn er sich auf seine Rückendeckung verlassen konnte. Die fehlte ihm hier. Er traute den Italienern nicht weiter, als er unbedingt musste. Dazu war ihm hier unten schon zuviel schief gelaufen und er wusste, dass Salvatore sich über diesen Umstand vollkommen klar war.

Der Fakt, dass sie in Dracos Haus gestern absolut nichts gefunden hatten, außer einer enormen Waffensammlung, war dem Auslieferungsverfahren leider nicht zuträglich. Es würde schwierig werden und er hatte nicht alle Möglichkeiten.

„Miss Banks sagt, ich muss hier weg! Ich möchte nicht weg von Papa!", ließ Vivien sich wieder vernehmen. Inzwischen hatte sie wieder die Tischplatte fixiert und Harry spürte, dass sie mit den Tränen kämpfte. Es war beinahe ein Reflex, ihr über seine Magie Mut zu machen und ihre Hände noch ein wenig fester zu halten.

„Ich weiß, Vivien, aber die Gesetze hier lassen nicht zu, dass du hier bleibst."

„Ist das in England anders?" In England konnte Harry sich die Gesetze was das anging zum Glück zurechtbiegen, doch sie waren nicht in England, trotzdem sagte er:

„Auf jeden Fall!" Was sie über diese Antwort dachte, ließ sie sich nicht anmerken. „Aber du muss keine Angst haben! Anne wird dich begleiten und drei weitere meiner Mitarbeiter werden ganz in der Nähe sein!"

„Und Sie?" Vivien hob den Kopf und graue Augen fingen Harrys Blick ein. Dieser war so schockiert über ihr offensichtliches Vertrauen in ihn, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Zum Glück bemerkte Anne sein Dilemma.

„Harry ist so schnell vor Ort, Vivien, so schnell können andere nicht mal atmen!" Mit gerunzelter Stirn wandte das Mädchen den Blick und Harry sammelte sich. Er durfte sich nicht von Draco Malfoys Tochter ködern lassen. Das war das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte. Abrupt ließ er Viviens Hände los und stand auf.

„Ist das für dich so okay, Vivien?"

„Nein!" Harry hörte Elea nun doch noch kichern, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. „Aber ich kann damit leben!", setzte Vivien nach. „Darf ich Papa sehen, bevor Miss Banks mich ins Hotel bringt?" Annes Blick fixierte aufmerksam Harry.

„Natürlich. Anne bringt dich zu ihm!" Vivien war schneller an der Tür, als sie sie aufhalten konnten, doch Harry war es gerade Recht. Er schnappte Anne am Arme und flüsterte so leise wie möglich:

„Lass sie mit ihm allein!" Er konnte sehen, dass diese Anweisung Anne ganz klar irritierte, doch sie sagte nichts und verließ mit Vivien den Aufenthaltsraum. Kaum das sie draußen war, kam der Rest ihrer Leute, der nicht schlief einer nach dem anderen herein. Harry wusste, dass sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen klären mussten, doch im Moment war anderes wichtiger.

„Andrew, beobachte die Analysewerte! Der Rest still sein und auf jedes Detail achten." Harry sah Andrew nach dem Klemmbrett langen und machte die Wand zur Zelle wieder transparent. Nebenan ging die Tür auf und Vivien betrat die Zelle.

„Hältst du das nicht für riskant?" kam es von Mike, als dem wohl klar wurde, dass Anne die Tür hinter ihr schloss und sie mit ihm allein ließ. Harry schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und ließ Draco nicht aus den Augen.

Deine Taktik irritiert mich etwas, Darling, kam es nun endlich von Elea. Kann es sein, dass du etwas weißt, was mir entgangen ist?

Ich weiß eins: das Kind wird er nicht aufs Spiel setzen!

Du darfst ruhig 'seine Tochter' sagen. Sie IST seine Tochter.

Ja ja!

Es hat mich überrascht, dass du einen derartig guten Draht zu ihr findest!

Wasser findet immer seinen Weg! Die Antwort auf diese Bemerkung war Schweigen und Harry konnte sich das mentale Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das war etwas, was ihm Elea jedes Mal um die Ohren knallte, wenn er nicht verstand, warum sie immer ihren Willen bekam. Es fühlte sich gut an, sich mal zu revanchieren.

Draco starrte in das blasse Gesicht seiner Tochter, wie sie da an der Tür stand und nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte und hatte das Gefühl als müsse ihm das Herz brechen. Vivien litt so offensichtlich unter der momentanen Lage, dass er Potter am liebsten den Hals umdrehen wollte. Es brauchte nur einen Blick und sie rannte ihm entgegen, um in seine Arme zu fallen. Die Tränen, die sie sich im Aufenthaltsraum noch verkniffen hatte nun auf den Wangen.

„Shhhh…ist ja gut, cherie! Alles wird gut!" Er erreichte das Gegenteil. Vivien begann haltlos zu weinen und Draco wandte der Wand, die seines Wissens an den Aufenthaltsraum grenze den Rücken zu. Er zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass man sie nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Es tut mir so leid, cherie, ich wünschte, das wäre nie passiert!" flüsterte er so leise er konnte, auch wenn er sich wenig Hoffnung machte, dass er hier irgendetwas verheimlich konnte.

„Ich habe Angst, Papa"

„Ich weiß, Viv, ich weiß! Behandeln sie dich gut?"

„Sie sind alle sehr nett, aber ich will trotzdem lieber bei dir sein. Bitte, bitte sag ihnen doch einfach, was sie wissen wollen, dass wir wieder nach Hause können!"

Nebenan schürzte Colin, der inzwischen ebenfalls aufgetaucht war die Lippen.

„Böse, Harry. Ganz, ganz böse!" Harry sagte nichts darauf.

Draco umklammerte Vivien inzwischen noch ein wenig fester, denn es zerriss ihm das Herz.

„Vivien ich…"

„Oder lass zu, dass Mister Potter uns nach England bringt! Er sagt, dort darf ich wenigstens in deiner Nähe sein!" Da war also der Haken. Draco fühlte sich von einem Moment zum nächsten, als müsse er explodieren. Gott, war der Bastard hinterhältig. Vivien so etwas einzureden und sie dann auf ihn loszulassen.

Auf dem Klemmbrett begannen einige Werte heftig auszuschlagen und Mike hielt es Harry wortlos unter die Nase, doch er ignorierte es.

Draco saß in der Klemme. Harrys Angebot war natürlich verführerisch, denn ihm war klar, dass die Auroren die Lage dort viel besser unter Kontrolle haben würden, als hier. Ihm war schmerzhaft klar, wie seine Ablehnung auf Vivien wirken musste. Leider waren die Gegenargumente zu gravierend, als dass er sie ignorieren konnte.

„Du bist auch so in meiner Nähe, cherie. Sie werden dich nicht aus den Augen lassen."

„Ich weiß, aber ich will hier bei dir sein!"

„Vivien, bitte, es tut mir so leid?"

„Was hast du getan, Papa?"

„Nichts, cherie, das schwöre ich dir!"

„Aber warum…"

„Anne, hol sie raus! Sag ihr, ihr müsst jetzt gehen!"

„Aber Harry, es fängt gerade an zu wirken!", warf Colin ein, während Anne tat, was Harry verlangt hatte.

„Ich brauch ihr Vertrauen zu ihm noch und er ist gerade dabei es zu verspielen!" Harry sah Mike bei diesen Worten die Lippen schürzen und nahm ihm das Klemmbrett aus der Hand. Die Panik war zurück und Malfoy wand sich, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Ausreden.

„…ich will nicht gehen. Nein. Papa!...PAPA…"

„Es wird alles gut, Vivien…!"

„PAPA…NEIN…NEEEEIIIINNNN…."

…tu was Lea!...

Das mach mal schön selber… , kam postwendend die Abfuhr. Mit grimmiger Miene dämpfte Harry die Analyse-Zauber und der Pegel der Werte auf dem Klemmbrett wurde weniger bedrohlich, bevor er die bisherigen Aufzeichnungen, herunterriss und verschwinden ließ. Viviens schrilles Schreien riss nicht ab und ein Blick auf die Wand zeigte ihm, dass sie sich von Anne losgerissen hatte und sich nun an ihren Vater klammerte. Keiner seiner Leute machte Anstalten, etwas zu unternehmen.

Draco hob nicht den Kopf, als er Potter aus dem Augenwinkel die Zelle betreten sah. Er wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte.

„Vivien, du hast mir gesagt, du könntest damit leben!" Draco hörte seine Tochter nach Luft schnappen. Das Schluchzen ebbte augenblicklich ab. //Potter, du bist so ein verdammter Bastard…// Zweifellos hatte Harry seinen Lehren im Umgang mit Malfoys gezogen: Nimm sie beim Wort und du bist auf der sicheren Seite.

Vivien ließ ihn los und wandte sich zu Harry um. Tränen und bitterböse Vorwürfe standen klar in ihren Augen. Harrys Miene war kalt und ausdruckslos, als er ihr die Hand entgegenstreckte.

„Bitte! Ich will hier bleiben!", brachte Vivien leise heraus. Die Hand blieb wo sie war und mit einem erneuten Schluchzen richtete Vivien sich auf. Das ihr dabei die Tränen über die Wangen liefen war vollkommen gleichgültig. Sie wusste, dass der Mann vor ihr nicht nachgeben würde.

„Ich liebe dich, cherie!", brachte Draco mit zitternder Stimme heraus und noch einmal fiel sie ihm um den Hals, bevor sie ihn losließ und Harrys Hand nahm. Der Blick, den sie diesem dann einen Moment später entgegenschickte, traf Draco mitten ins Herz. Vivien vertraute Potter – sie vertraute ihm, obwohl er ihnen beiden so viel Leid zufügte.


	11. Erschwerte Bedingungen

Titel: …and then rain starts falling (10/31+Epilog)

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

Anmerkungen: Nächste zwei Türchen.

Beta: fiZi – Wie immer. ;-)

_**Kapitel 10**_

_**Erschwerte Bedingungen**_

Als die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel wurde Vivien erneut von einem heftigen Schluchzen geschüttelt, bevor sie sich mit dem linken Arm übers Gesicht wischte ohne Harrys Hand loszulassen. Dieser starrte gedankenverloren auf den blonden Haarschopf der Kleinen und verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis ihr Mut zu machen. Im Moment war sie vollkommen am Ende.

„Alles wird gut, Vivien, das verspreche ich dir! Du muss keine Angst mehr haben!" Tränennasse, graue Augen sahen ihn an und der Schmerz darin traf Harry tief, doch dann nickte sie, während Harry Elea auf seiner Schulter spüren konnte und ihre irritierte Stimme in seinem Kopf vernahm:

Ist mir hier irgendetwas entgangen?

Was sollte dir entgangen sein, fragte Harry zurück ohne sie weiter in sein Bewusstsein vordringen zu lassen, als notwendig.

Keine Ahnung? Irgendwas Wichtiges vielleicht? Harry lachte nur leise.

Das wäre das erste Mal, oder?

„Hör zu, Vivien!", erneut nahm Harry beide Hände des Mädchens in seine und sah sie an. „Anne und noch ein paar andere Leute meines Teams werden jetzt mit dir in dieses Hotel gehen, okay! Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst oder dir etwas einfällt, sag es Anne, ja! Sie gibt mir dann Bescheid!"

„Darf ich Dobby rufen?" Harry musste schlucken. Dobby war der letzte, den er hier brauchen konnte.

„Es tut mit leid, aber du darfst niemanden rufen! Niemand soll wissen, wo ihr seid!"

„Warum?"

„Zu deiner Sicherheit!" Viviens Gesicht wurde ernst, doch sie schwieg und wich Harrys Blick aus. Er sah auf, als Anne aus dem nächsten Zimmer kam und ihn fragend ansah. „Ihr könnt dann gehen, Anne. Alles klar?" Seine Mitarbeiterin nickte. „Gut, Vivien, sobald wir nach England ausreisen dürfen, darfst du wieder zu deinem Dad, okay!" Ein Nicken war die Antwort, bevor Anne Vivien bei der Hand nahm und mit ihr davon ging. Harry starrte ihnen nach, bevor seine Finger Elea von seiner Schulter holten und er sie ansah.

„Lea, meine Süße?"

„Was willst du, Darling?"

„Du wirst Vivien Gesellschaft leisten. Pass auf sie auf, ja!"

„Natürlich, Darling, für dich tu ich alles.", entgegnete die Elfe, die ihn mit kritischem Blick ansah. „Erst recht, wenn es um so süße, kleine Dinger, wie die Tochter deiner einzigen, wahren, großen Liebe geht. Eine sehr großzügige Geste, mein Süßer. Das muss ich schon sagen!" Harry funkelte sie ärgerlich an und schwieg. Sein Wassergeist hatte ein einzigartiges Talent, in wenigen Worten auf den Punkt zu bringen, was er in den meisten Fällen absolut nicht hören wollte.

Elea schürzte die Lippen, als er dazu nichts sagte. „Mach keinen Blödsinn, wenn ich nicht da bin!" Und damit drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand vor seinen Augen.

Die Stille war erdrückend, als Harry in den Aufenthaltsraum kam. Die Blicke aller Anwesenden ruhten auf ihm. Es war offensichtlich, dass niemand seine Taktik verstand. Harry ignorierte es. Er würde es nicht erklären. Unbeeindruckt begann er Anweisungen zu geben.

„Colin, nimm Kontakt zu Julie auf. Sie soll alles Bildmaterial zusammentragen, das Malfoy in irgendeiner Form involviert. Es hat absolute Priorität, dass wir ihn hier heraus bringen. So schnell wie möglich und dazu brauchen wir Beweise für seine Schuld. Sie haben in seinem Haus nichts gefunden!"

„Woher weißt du das?" Hermione hatte sich gefangen und sah ihn mit durchdringendem Blick an.

„Ich weiß es!", war Harrys ausweichende Antwort. „Sie werden es uns bei der Anhörung heute Nachmittag nicht leicht machen und wir brauchen DRINGEND Beweise. Ich WILL hier raus. So schnell wie nur möglich. Ich fühl mich hier verdammt noch mal einfach nicht sicher." Dafür erntete er erneutes Schweigen. „Hermione, Mike, nachdem ihr das mit der Zelle so perfekt hinbekommen habt, checkt den Kerl nach Zaubern. Ich weiß, angeblich ist er sauber, aber irgendwo muss seine Zauberkraft ja abgeblieben sein. Sie kann nicht einfach verschwinden." Harry rieb sich über die Augen. Langsam holte ihn die Müdigkeit trotz aller Magie ein. „Ich werde jetzt mit dem Verhör beginnen! Das übliche Muster. Du behältst bitte nebenbei die Aufzeichnung im Auge, Mione!"

Mione nickte, wohl wissend, dass sie inzwischen zu wenige Leute hatten. Warum Harry Vivien Malfoy vier Leute zur Deckung mitgab verstand sie überhaupt nicht, doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass er sich offenbar wieder einmal vollkommen auf seine Instinkte und privaten Verbindungen verließ schwieg sie. Harry agierte ganz klar am Rand seiner Belastbarkeit und sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er dann am besten war.

„Wer soll dich ablösen?" Harry schickte ihr einen Blick und Mione schaffte es nicht, sich ein Blinzeln zu verkneifen.

„Colin, kannst du das übernehmen, sobald du Julie kontaktiert hast?"

„Klar, Harry!", kam die prompte Antwort. Colin war sich ebenso wie Mione vollkommen bewusst, dass Harry vermutlich der Einzige war, der in der letzten Nacht keine Minute Schlaf bekommen hatte. Das hieß, dass er jetzt seit mehr als 48 Stunden auf den Beinen war. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass ihre Verhörtechnik so ausgefeilt war. Selbst im Halbschlaf war es kein Problem, den vorgeschriebenen Fragenkatalog abzuarbeiten. „Ich beeile mich."

„Okay. Sehen wir also zu, dass wir den Bastard hier rausbekommen, bevor Lucius beschließt, uns auf die Füße zu treten." Das war es, was Harry die meisten Sorgen machte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie mit einem Befreiungsversuch durch Lucius Malfoy hier, unter diesen Bedingungen, klar kommen würden und war froh, dass bis jetzt noch nichts nach draußen gedrungen war.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf. Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust, sich jetzt auf ein Verhör zu konzentrieren, doch es war notwendig. Sie mussten alle Chancen nutzen die Auslieferung voranzutreiben. Je schneller sie aus Italien herauskamen, desto besser.

Draco erhob sich zum wiederholten Mal von seinem Stuhl und begann auf und ab zu gehen. Niemand hinderte ihn daran. Er wusste nicht, was er von diesem Verhör halten sollte und das machte ihn nervös.

Sie saßen da, wie die Orgelpfeifen - drei anerkannte, englische Auroren. Unbewegt zogen sie ihren Fragenkatalog durch und er hatte das düstere Gefühl, dass da ein Schema dahinter war, das er nur noch nicht durchschaut hatte. Seit Stunden bombardierten sie ihn mit ihren Fragen. Zuerst hatte Potter selbst ihn tyrannisiert, doch ihm war nicht verborgen geblieben, dass er dabei erschreckend unkonzentriert gewesen war. Draco hatte eine Weile gebraucht um zu begreifen, dass er übermüdet war.

Es machte jedoch keinen Unterschied. Fragen stellen konnte er trotzdem. Emotionslos und stoisch. Es irritierte Draco ungemein, denn er hatte nicht den Eindruck, als interessierten seine Antworten wirklich jemanden. Die Fragen kamen ohne Zusammenhang und die Zeit zum Antworten war so knapp, dass er nicht mal eine Chance hatte, etwas zu erklären. Zögerte er, kam die nächste Frage und inzwischen schwirrte ihm der Kopf. Gelegentlich hatte er sogar das Gefühl, als wiederholten sich Fragen, doch er konnte nicht genauer darüber nachdenken. Sie ließen ihm nicht die Zeit dafür.

„Mister Malfoy, beantworten Sie die Fragen!", ermahnte ihn gerade Colin Creevy, der vor einer Weile Potters Platz eingenommen hatte. Draco warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

„Kann ich die Frage noch mal hören?", fragte er herablassend.

„Wo waren sie am 24.3. 2003?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Wann hatten sie zum letzen Mal Kontakt zu ihrem Kommando?", stieg der dunkelhaarige Mann ein, den er inzwischen als Andrew Leland eingeordnet hatte. Seine Antwort war Schweigen.

„Wie funktionierte die Befehlskette in ihrem Kommando?"

„Leck mich doch…"

„Von wem wurde der Angriff auf…." Draco klinkte seinen Verstand aus und weigerte sich von da an, auch nur noch einen Ton zu sagen.

Es war kurz nach Mittag, als Colin eine Pause anordnete und die Zelle verließ. Im Aufenthaltsraum saß Hermione über den Protokollen. Inzwischen wusste er, dass sie keine Zauber gefunden hatten und Mike im Moment daran arbeitete, die Analyse zu verfeinern.

„Irgendwas Brauchbares bis jetzt?" Ihr Kopfschütteln mutete grimmig an. Es konnte Hermione nicht gefallen, dass sie Malfoy offenbar mit ihren Tricks nicht packen konnten.

„Nichts…absolut gar nichts. Da ist kein brauchbarer Zusammenhang zu finden. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man fast glauben, er weiß nicht, wovon wir reden!" Colin entgegnete nichts auf ihre Feststellung. Er starrte nur durch die Wand hindurch Malfoys zusammengekauerte Gestalt an. Hermione hatte Recht. Ihr ausgefeiltes Fragenschema hatte bei ihm nicht funktioniert. Entweder machte er keine Fehler – oder er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprachen.

„Das einzige, was passt ist das persönliche Profil, oder?", fragte er abwesend. Fragen zum Lebenslauf wurde fast immer automatisch richtig beantwortet und wenn sie zusammenhanglos in veränderter Form mehrmals gestellt wurden, ergaben sie meistens den korrekten Lebenslauf.

„Wenn du das Profil bis zum Ende seiner Schulzeit meinst, dann ja!" Colin griff irritiert nach der Antwortenanalyse. Hermione hatte Recht. Malfoys Lebenslauf stimmte tatsächlich bis zum Ende seiner Schulzeit. Das restliche Profil wich erheblich von ihren Kenntnissen ab.

„Was, wenn er es wirklich nicht ist!", konnte er sich nicht mehr bremsen. Von Hermione kam ein abfälliges Schnauben und Colin schaffte es nicht, sie anzusehen.

„Wer weiß schon, wie sie in seinem Kopf herumgewühlt haben, um ihn glaubwürdig zu machen! Du müsstest doch am besten wissen, wie weit sie mit ihren Modifikationen inzwischen sind.", entgegnete sie. Das war die andere, ungewisse Seite an dieser Geschichte. Wer wusste schon, wie weit Malfoys Leute ihre Fähigkeit, die Erinnerungen einer Person zu beeinflussen inzwischen verfeinert hatten? Natürlich konnte es sein, dass Draco Malfoy hatte aussteigen wollen und nun ein Leben besaß, dass nicht wirklich seins war. Rechnen mussten sie mit dieser Möglichkeit. „Memoriam wäre der einzige Weg, sicher zu sein!", setzte Mione nach.

„Und Memoriam ist hier unten trotz Dunklem Mal tabu! Harry hat Recht, wir müssen ihn hier heraus bringen!"

„So schnell wie möglich!", pflichtete Hermione Colin bei. „Wann sollst du ihn wecken?"

„Vor 1 ½ Stunden!"

„COLIN!" Colin warf ihr einen verschwörerischen Blick zu.

„Sweetheart…er hat mehr als 48 Stunden nicht geschlafen! Selbst Harry hält das nicht aus…egal, wie munter der Wassergeist ist!"

„Dann weck ihn wenigstens jetzt! Und die Predigt kannst du dir allein anhören!"

„Erst sichte ich noch Julies Material. Dann geh ich ihn wecken. Eine Stunde reicht ihm, um sich auf die Anhörung vorzubereiten. Er hat einen Hass auf Malfoy. Mit Sicherheit läuft er zu Hochform auf." Mione schwieg darauf. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Colin wusste, worauf er sich einließ, wenn er Harrys Befehle ignorierte, aber damit musste der Blonde Ex- Gryffindor leben und sie konnte nicht umhin, ihn für seine Lockerheit wieder einmal eine gewisse Bewunderung entgegenzubringen.

„Colin?"

„Was?"

„Wie sind unsere Chancen?" Colin starrte ins Leere. Das war eine Frage, die er lieber vermieden hätte.

„Warum?"

Hermione hob den Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch über die Vernehmungsprotokolle, bevor sie sie Colin reichte. Er brauchte nur einen Augenblick, um zu begreifen, dass man mit ihrem Vernehmungsschema alles aus Malfoys Antworten machen konnte.

tbc


	12. Vision des Horrors

Titel: …and then rain starts falling (11/31+Epilog)

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

Anmerkungen: Türchen 4

Beta: fiZi – Wie immer. ;-)

_**Kapitel 11**_

_**Vision des Horrors**_

Als Draco am Spätnachmittag von uniformierten, italienischen Ministeriumsangestellten aus seiner Zelle geholt wurde, musste er feststellen, dass er sich beinahe erleichtert fühlte. Seit sechsunddreißig Stunden war er jetzt ein Gefangener und schon jetzt reichte es ihm für den Rest seines Lebens.

Es überraschte ihn, dass es trotz Marcella DiMarcos unübersehbaren Ärger ihm gegenüber so schnell zu dieser Anhörung kam, bei der es mit Sicherheit um seine Auslieferung ging. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was auf ihn zukam. Er wusste nicht, was man von ihm erwartete. Harry Potter wollte ihn schuldig. Das hatte er inzwischen begriffen. Er wollte ihn um jeden Preis aus Italien heraus haben. Das hatte seine Aktion mit Vivien bewiesen und Draco stellte fest, dass ihm das in diesem Fall nicht wirklich Unrecht war. Mit Sicherheit hatte Harry in England seine Möglichkeiten. Er hatte Vivien nicht nur leere Versprechungen gemacht.

Es mochte sein, dass er ihn, Draco, abgrundtief hasste, doch er hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass Harry ein Mensch war, der nicht einfach alle Mitglieder einer Familie in dasselbe Muster einstufte. Immerhin hatte er auch ihm eine Chance gegeben und etwas sagte ihm, dass Vivien dieselbe Chance bekommen würde. Er mochte ihr Vater sein, doch deswegen wäre Harry nicht so grausam, ihr falsche Illusionen zu machen. Was das anging verließ sich Draco auf das, was Vivien gesagt hatte. Sie würde in seiner Nähe sein, wenn die Auroren mit ihrem Auslieferungsantrag durchkamen. Das Problem war, dass er dazu leider nicht wirklich etwas beitragen konnte und darum machte er sich auf alles gefasst, als er den Anhörungssaal betrat.

„Mister Potter! Ihr Ruf als Auror und Todesserjäger in allen Ehren, aber das genügt mir nicht!" Harry war mit seiner Geduld am Ende und das war nicht zu übersehen. Er hatte in der letzten halben Stunde Zeugenaussagen unter Veritaserum dargelegt, Dracos Werdegang im Elitecorps lückenlos aufgezeichnet und all ihre Tests zum Nachweis seiner Identität offen gelegt. Und er hatte die Echtheit von Dracos Dunklem Mal nachgewiesen.

Für diesen gab es nichts zu zweifeln. Um genau zu sein waren die Beweise seiner Ansicht nach erdrückend. Die Richterin sah das jedoch offensichtlich anders. Er fragte sich, was sie hören wollte. Wenn man den englischen Auroren das Leben überall so schwer machte, hatten sie wahrlich keinen leichten Job.

„Es reicht Ihnen nicht?", fragte Harry und Draco lief ein Schauer über den Rücken bei seinem Ton.

„Nein, Mister Potter, es reicht mir nicht.", kam die Antwort. Kalte, grüne Augen maßen die Richterin ausdruckslos und Draco hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass Harry gerade aufhörte, seinen Respekt für diese Anhörung mühselig aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Sicher?"

„Mister Potter! Ich kann in dem, was Sie gegen Signore Mavot vorbringen nichts sehen, dass ihn eindeutig als den überführt, den Sie in ihm sehen."

„Sie haben ein genetisches Gutachten aus England vorliegen, dass ihn zweifellos als Draco Lucius Malfoy identifiziert. Normalerweise…reicht das!"

„Wir sind dabei unseren eigenen Test durchzuführen. Das wird eine Weile dauern, aber sollte er Signore Mavot ebenfalls als Draco Malfoy identifizieren, steht der Ausweisung nichts mehr im Wege." Das kam einer Ohrfeige gleich, doch Harry hatte nur ein kaltes Lächeln dafür übrig.

„Ich wollte Ihnen das eigentlich ersparen. Leider ist es jedoch offenbar unumgänglich." Harry wechselte einen Blick mit Colin, der ihm gleich darauf half eine schwere silberne Schale auf einen Tisch in der Mitte des Anhörungssaales zu tragen.

„Willst du alles?", flüsterte er dabei.

„Alles bis zum bitteren Ende!", war Harrys Antwort und Colin wurde klar, dass ihn die italienische Richterin gewaltig verärgert hatte. Eigentlich vermied er es, das wahre Ausmaß der Grausamkeiten aufzuzeigen, die sich im Krieg abgespielt hatten.

„Was haben Sie vor, Mister Potter? Was ist das?"

„Das ist ein Denkarium! Sie werden in England zur Beweisführung verwendet, da die meisten Todesser ebenso unkooperativ sind, wie Mister Malfoy." Draco hatte zu Beginn der Anhörung die Aussage verweigert. „Die Erinnerungen darin werden mit dem Memoriam-Zauber extrahiert, gesichtet und nach ihrer Relevanz eingeteilt."

„Sie suchen sich heraus, was die Schuld beweist, meinen Sie?", kam es verächtlich von einem der Beisitzer.

„Das kann man sehen wie man will. Ich lasse Sie gern einen Tag lang meinen Job machen!...Diese Erinnerung stammt von einem Zeugen. Sie ist nicht von einem gefassten Todesser. Nur zur Klarstellung." Harry nickte Colin zu und dieser sprach einen Zauber.

Draco wurde kalt, als die Bilder sich aus der Schale erhoben und sich die Erinnerung vor den Augen der Jury abzuspielen begannen. Es war ein Überfall auf eine Zaubererfamilie, nichts ungewöhnliches für Todesser, doch für die italienischen Ministeriumsangestellten musste es ein Schock sein. Die Brutalität zeigte sich in so klaren Bildern, dass zwei der Anwesenden aus dem Saal rannten, zweifellos um sich zu übergeben. Er senkte den Kopf in dem Moment, als ihm klar wurde, worauf Harry hinauswollte. Er war bei diesem Überfall dabei und zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite – unübersehbar, grausam und mordlüstern.

Wieder einmal spielte der schwarzhaarige Bastard mit den Emotionen seiner Opfer und eine Ahnung sagte Draco, dass er auch die Italiener mit diesen Bildern packen würde. Als die Aufzeichnung stoppte herrschte Stille im Saal.

„MALFOY!" zerriss Harrys Stimme das Schweigen. Draco hob den Kopf und griff im Reflex zu, als er etwas auf sich zufliegen sah – ohne zu denken, ohne zu realisieren, was Harry ihm da zugeworfen hatte. Er begriff viel zu spät, dass es einer seiner Säbel war und er ihn exakt genauso in der Hand hielt, wie sein Ebenbild am Ende dieser Aufzeichnung.

„Brauchen Sie noch etwas, Richterin Martelli?" Harry mied Draco Malfoy bewusst. In ihm kochte es. Den Blonden so dastehen zu sehen, mit diesem verdammten Säbel in der Hand, nahm ihm die Luft zum atmen und beraubte ihn jeglicher Kontrolle. Hermiones Aussage, ihm das noch schlagende Herz aus der Brust reißen zu wollen, tauchte in seinem Bewusstsein auf und es war einer der Momente, in denen er diesem Drang mit Freuden folgen würde. Malfoy hatte ihn mehr als einmal in die Hölle geschickt und jeder Tote, der auf sein Konto ging war ein weiterer Fallstrick für Harrys Seele.

Das er heute noch stand hatte er nur Elea zu verdanken. Sie allein hatte die Trümmer gekittet, die der Krieg in ihm hinterlassen hatte und sie war es auch, deren wohltuende Kühle ihn jetzt beruhigte - wortlos und verstehend. Harry wünschte sich den Regen, doch hier in diesem Saal gab es keinen Regen. Hier gab es nur einen Killer, den er aus Italien herausbringen musste. So schnell wie möglich.

Richterin Martelli war sichtlich mitgenommen, als sie sich kurz mit ihrer Jury beriet, bevor sie Harry eine Antwort gab. Ihre Entscheidung überraschte ihn nicht wirklich.

„Wir werden uns beraten, Mister Potter! Es ist…es ist natürlich erheblich, dass die Person in ihrer Erinnerung das exakt selbe Verhaltensschema zeigt, wie Signore Mavot. Wir müssen das in Betracht ziehen. Ich denke bis zum Ende der Woche werden wir unsere Entscheidung getroffen haben!" Das waren noch vier Tage. Der Blick, den Harry der Richterin zuwarf war mörderisch.

„Gewiss!...Es…es liegt natürlich…allein in ihrem ERMESSEN!"

…beruhige dich…

ICH WILL MICHT NICHT BERUHIGEN

Ich weiß…aber jedes weitere Wort macht es nur schlimmer, Darling… Elea unterdrückte gnadenlos seine überschäumenden Emotionen und Harry schwieg. Ob es ihm passte oder nicht: Elea hatte Recht. Jedes weitere Wort seinerseits würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen.

„Ich erkläre die Anhörung für beendet!", kam es inzwischen von der Richterin. Sie war sich nicht einmal bewusst, dass die Auroren mit ihrer Entscheidung ganz und gar nicht konform waren.

Der Saal war schon beinahe leer, als Harry bewusst wurde, dass die italienischen Sicherheitsbeamten sich Draco nicht näherten. Ein kaltes Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen. Die Vorstellung des Todessers mit dieser Waffe hatte sie zweifellos beeindruckt und bis jetzt hatte niemand dergleichen getan, ihm den Säbel wieder abzunehmen. Lässig ging er hinüber zum Zeugenstand.

„Ist das ein Problem für Sie, meine Herren?" Er erntete düstere Blicke, bevor sein Blick Dracos traf. Draco schaffte es nicht, seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten:

„Du bist so ein Bastard, Potter!"

„Ich lerne nur von den Besten, Malfoy!", kam es höhnisch zurück und es gab keine Zweifel, was er meinte. Mit zorniger Geste, schleuderte Draco ihm den Säbel entgegen und es war ein Schock für ihn zu sehen, dass Harry die Waffe mit dem gleichen Geschick fing, wie er selbst, auch wenn er Dracos über Jahre antrainierte Eleganz wohl niemals meistern würde.

Gleich darauf schockierte es ihn jedoch noch ein wenig mehr zu begreifen, dass Harry diese Eleganz auch nicht wirklich nötig hatte. Er war ein Mann der durch seine pure Kraft Eindruck machte – und Draco erwischte sich dabei, wie er seinen Ex-Lover mit den Augen vermaß, während er davon ging und den Säbel nebenbei lässig in der dazugehörigen Scheide verschwinden ließ.

„Harry?" Harry war auf dem Weg zurück in ihre Räume, als Salvatore Bianchi ihn aufhielt. Er hatte nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis zu reagieren, doch ihm war klar, dass das ihrer Lage nicht zuträglich sein würde und so blieb er stehen. Salvatore konnte nichts für den Schlamassel in den er selbst ihre Trupps hineinmanövriert hatte. „Wie ist es gelaufen?"

Der Ärger kochte in Harry hoch, ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte.

„Wie es gelaufen ist?...Gute Frage, Salvatore! Es braucht bei euch eine ganze Menge, um die Schuld eines Mörders anzuerkennen!"

„Harry, das ist die Rechtslage hier!"

„Diese Rechtslage kostet mich Zeit, die ich nicht habe!" Der Ärger war ihm deutlich anzusehen und Salvatore konnte nicht umhin, sich ein mentales Grinsen zu erlauben. Die gelegentliche Hitzköpfigkeit des Jüngeren, der sonst eigentlich immer vollkommen beherrscht war, faszinierte ihn noch immer und fast automatisch legte er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Beruhige dich, Harry! Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob ich dir da helfen kann, aber ich werde es versuchen!", augenblicklich wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle verschwand der Ärger aus Harrys Blick.

„Salvatore, das…!"

„Hör auf…ich tu das, weil ich es für richtig halte. Ich werde diese Diskussion von gestern nicht wieder aufnehmen. Miss Johnson hat mich vorhin gerade noch einmal auf das Risiko dieser Festnahme hingewiesen und es ist vollkommen in unserem Interesse, dass wir Malfoy loswerden!"

„Das sag mal deiner Richterin!"

„Ich sagte doch, ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann!"

„Danke, Salvatore!" Der Druck der Hand auf Harrys Schulter wurde einen Augenblick lang etwas fester, bevor Salvatore sie wegnahm.

„Wenn irgendetwas ist, melde dich!" Harry nickte nur und der Italiener schenkte ihm sein sexy Lächeln. Er erntete mehr als einen düsteren Blick dafür, denn gerade in diesem Moment erreichten sie Harrys Leute mit Malfoy. Während Salvatore freundlich grüßte und Mione und Colin seinen Gruß erwiderten, war Mikes Blick giftig. „Wir sehen uns, Harry.", verabschiedete sich der Italiener und Mike konnte es nicht lassen, etwas zu bemerken, als der Senator außer Sicht war.

„Vielleicht solltest du deine Vorteile etwas mehr ausspielen, nachdem der Kerl zweifellos noch immer auf dich abfährt!", ließ er mit unüberhörbarer Eifersucht in der Stimme fallen. Harry warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu.

„Vorsicht, Mike!" Mike ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, doch er beschleunigte seine Schritte und ließ ihn mit Colin, Malfoy und Mione hinter sich.

„Darf ich jetzt an deiner Intelligenz zweifeln?", kam es trocken von Hermione, die ihre Debatte über Mike vor einiger Zeit nicht vergessen hatte.

„NEIN!"

„Du verdienst trotzdem was Besseres!", bohrte sie weiter.

„Können wir das ein andermal diskutieren?" Harry war jetzt sichtlich genervt, doch weder Colin noch Hermione ließen sich davon abschrecken und nahmen ihn von links und rechts in die Zange.

„NEIN."

Und Draco, der inzwischen mehrere Schritte vor den drei Auroren herging, beschleunigte unwillkürlich seine Schritte noch ein wenig mehr um so schnell wie möglich in seiner Zelle seine Ruhe vor den Bildern zu finden, die dieses Gespräch in ihm heraufbeschwor.

tbc


	13. Die unerwartete Katastrophe

Titel: …and then rain starts falling (12/31+Epilog)

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

Anmerkungen: Türchen xxx

Beta: fiZi – Wie immer. ;-)

_**Kapitel 12**_

_**Die unerwartete Katastrophe**_

„Malfoy, aufwachen!"

Dracos Kopf schnippte von der harten Pritsche hoch, als die grellen Lichter seiner Zelle angingen und Harry Potters kalte Stimme ihn aus dem Schlaf riss. Er hatte das Gefühl überhaupt nicht geschlafen zu haben. Sie hatten ihn auch nach der Anhörung bis in die Nacht hinein weiter mit Fragen bombardiert und es konnte nicht lange her sein, dass sie ihm endlich ein wenig Ruhe gelassen hatten.

Potter hatte er an diesem Nachmittag nicht mehr gesehen. Dieser Chang, den Draco seit dem Zwischenspiel auf dem Gang gründlich verabscheute, und zwei andere hatten sich mit der Vernehmung abgewechselt und hatte er schon zuvor nicht begriffen, was diese Fragen bedeuten sollten, so war es jetzt noch schlimmer. Die Auroren waren aggressiver als zu Beginn und Draco selbst spürte, dass ihm langsam die Nerven durchgingen. Jetzt von Potter aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden machte das nicht besser. Langsam wandte er ihm den Blick zu, denn bis jetzt hatte er die kalte, graue Wand angestarrt. Potter war allein und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

„Hoch mit dir!"

„Was soll das?" Nur langsam wurde ihm bewusst, wie erschlagen er sich fühlte. Diese Pritsche war wirklich kein Platz zum Schlafen. Ihm taten alle Knochen im Leib weh, als er sich langsam erhob.

„Zeit zum Aufstehen! Ich will ein Geständnis von dir! Und es ist mir gleich, was ich dafür tun muss!...Beweg dich ein bisschen schneller!" Eine harte Hand packte ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn auf die Beine. Es sah ganz so aus, als legten sie noch einen Zahn zu, was die Vernehmungsmethoden anging und plötzlich fragte Draco sich, wie weit die Auroren gehen konnten ohne Ärger zu bekommen.

Potter zerrte ihn zu dem Tisch hinüber, an dem am Tag zuvor noch mehrere Stühle gestanden hatten. Heute war es nur noch einer. Draco musste schlucken, als hinter seinem Rücken die Handschellen klickten, bevor der schwarzhaarige Auror sich mit kaltem Blick auf dem Stuhl niederließ, während er selbst in starrer Haltung vor dem Tisch stehen musste. Sein Schock war ihm wohl anzusehen, denn Potter meinte:

„Das ist erst der Anfang, Malfoy! Nur so zu deiner Information! Hast du irgendetwas dazu zu sagen?" Draco ließ sich nicht herab, darauf zu antworten und Potter schürzte höhnisch die Lippen, bevor er mit der Vernehmung begann.

Draco verlor sehr schnell das Gefühl für Raum und Zeit dabei. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Er konnte nicht mehr einschätzen, wie schnell oder wie langsam die Zeit verging und nach und nach begannen Potters Fragen in seinem Kopf Kreise zu ziehen. Seine Nackenmuskeln brannten inzwischen wie Feuer nachdem seine Arme durch die Handschellen in dieser unbequemen Haltung arretiert waren. Das Metall schnitt in seine Haut und er wollte eigentlich nur noch, dass es vorbei war. Irgendwann hatte er versucht auf und ab zu gehen, doch Potter hatte es ihm verboten. Er hatte darauf bestanden, zur Toilette zu gehen und auch das war ihm nicht erlaubt worden.

Und die Fragen hörten nicht auf. Offenbar hatten sie auch da die Taktik gewechselt. Alle Fragen, die kamen bezogen sich auf spezifische Vorfälle. Daten prasselten auf ihn ein. Namen von Leuten, die er ermordet haben sollte. Massaker während des Krieges, Aktionen, die nach dem Krieg durchgeführt worden waren. Draco hatte schon lange den Faden verloren, doch immer und wieder antwortete er ‚Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest' ‚Ich habe nichts zu gestehen' ‚Ich kenne diese Person nicht!'.

An einem Punkt zwischendurch fragte er sich sogar, ob sie ihn mit Zaubern bombardierten, denn er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und schwindelig. Der Einfluss von Magie hatte diese Wirkung auf ihn, seit er selbst keine Zauberkraft mehr besaß, doch er konnte sich nicht sicher sein. Er wusste nur eins. Die Taktik, die die Auroren anwandten war psychisch schwer zu verkraften und so war es eine willkommene Abwechslung für ihn, als die Tür aufging und Creevy erschien. Potter war absolut nicht begeistert.

„Was soll das, Colin!" Creevy wirkte angespannt.

„Harry, Bianchi will dich sprechen. Er ist nebenan." Irritation huschte kurz über die Züge des Ex-Gryffindors, bevor er aufstand. Draco fragte sich, was vorging, während er gleichzeitig froh war eine Pause zu bekommen, doch was das anging, wurde er enttäuscht

„Mach weiter!" Das Klemmbrett mit den Fragen wurde an Creevy weitergereicht.

„Wo bist du gewesen?"

„Fang noch mal von vorne an!"

„Okay!" Und damit verließ Potter den Raum, während Draco mit sichtlich entsetztem Blick Colin Creevy ansah, der mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck Potters Platz einnahm und tatsächlich noch einmal von vorn begann.

„Morgen, Salvatore, was treibt dich um diese Zeit ins Ministerium?" Es war sechs Uhr morgens. Harry hatte Draco nach exakt dreißig Minuten Ruhe 4.30am wieder aus dem Schlaf gerissen, wohl wissend, dass ein Geständnis welcher Art auch immer ihr schnellster Weg war, hier heraus zu kommen. Er wusste, dass ihre brutalen Methoden langsam Wirkung zeigten. Immer wieder kam Malfoy das ‚Ich weiß nicht' dazwischen, während er zu Beginn nur geleugnet hatte. Der Schlafmangel, die rücksichtslose Behandlung und die hinterhältige Befragungstechnik, machten jeden fertig.

„Guten Morgen! Das bringt mich her, Harry!" Salvatore warf sichtlich entnervt eine Zeitung auf den Tisch. „Es tut mir leid, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte!" Der Blick des Senators war ernst und nachdem Harry einen Blick auf die Schlagzeile der heutigen Gazetta Magica warf, wurde ihm klar warum.

_**Erneut englischer Kriegsverbrecher in Italien gefasst. Draco Lucius Malfoy lebt jahrelang unerkannt in Castel Guiliano**_

„Ich hab…ich hab euch ganz klar…ich…" Harry fand keine Worte und Bianchi wandte den Blick ab, wohl wissend, dass der Auror all seine Bedenken in Bezug auf ihr Zaubereiministerium bestätigt sah. Es war eine Schlappe ohne Gleichen.

Der Schwarzhaarige senke den Kopf und kam nicht umhin ihn fassungslos zu schütteln. Das war das Schlimmste, was ihnen hatte passieren können. Mit dieser Schlagzeile erfuhr die ganze Welt, dass sie Draco Malfoy erwischt hatten und er hatte auch keine Zweifel daran, dass man überschwänglich ausführte, wie man ihn selbst zum zweiten Mal erwischt hatte – und hier festhielt, mitsamt seinem Gefangen.

Harrys Blick traf Salvatores und er sah die Beunruhigung in den braunen Augen. Er hatte es ihm immer wieder gesagt, doch es machte keinen Sinn, all die Vorwürfe noch einmal zu wiederholen, die er diesem schon gemacht hatte, als er das letzte hier gewesen war. Er konnte nur versuchen das Beste aus dieser Katastrophe machen. Harrys jahrelange Erfahrung mit Behörden machte diese Entscheidung leicht.

„Ich brauche eine Sondergenehmigung…ich muss ihn hier raus bringen!"

„Harry, das liegt nicht in meiner Macht! Ich weiß, dass das alles andere als gut ist, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich in der Justizabteilung etwas erreichen kann. Ginge es um Innere Sicherheit wäre das etwas anderes."

„Hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, mit wem wir es hier zu tun haben, Salvatore?"

„Harry, ich weiß, dass Malfoy ein Kriegsverbrecher ist, auch wenn er nicht so aussieht, aber…"

„Es geht hier nicht mehr um Draco Malfoy! Senator Bianchi, es geht hier darum, dass Lucius Malfoy weiß, wen ich gefasst habe, und wo wir uns befinden! Und DAS ist für deine Innere Sicherheit eine Katastrophe! Dessen kannst du dir sicher sein!" Harry wollte an Salvatore vorbei, zur Tür hinaus, doch dieser hielt ihn auf.

„Harry…bitte! Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Bleib ruhig!"

„Ich kann nicht mehr ruhig bleiben, wenn ich nicht weiß, wann die nächste Information durchsickert!"

„Ich geb dir alle Unterstützung, die im Rahmen meiner Möglichkeiten ist…"

„Dann sieh als erstes zu, dass dem Mädchen nichts passiert…ich hätte nie zulassen dürfen, dass sie sie raus bringen!"

„Herr Gott noch mal, es gibt Gesetze, an die wir uns halten müssen, Harry, die gibt es auch bei euch! Und wir beide wissen, dass eure Sicherheit auch nicht immer die Beste ist!"

„Salvatore, Vivien Mavot weiß nicht, wie ihr geschieht! Sie ist Malfoys Achillesferse. Das weiß ich und das weiß sein Vater. Sie ist ein Risikofaktor außerhalb meiner Reichweite. Was glaubst du, warum ich vier Leute abgestellt habe, um auf sie aufzupassen. Das hab ich Marcella mehr als einmal gesagt! Und ich kann dir versichern, dass ein Versuch von Malfoys Marodeuren, sie zu welchem Zweck auch immer da raus zu holen nicht unblutig abgehen wird. Dein Sicherheitsleck gefährdet nicht mehr bloß unsere Leben, Senator. Sie ist in einem großen öffentlichen Hotel untergebracht…" Harry hatte sich in Rage geredet und Salvatore Bianchi schloss einen Moment die Augen um Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Harry…beruhige dich!"

„Sorg dafür, dass Vivien Mavot zurück ins Ministerium kommt!" Der Ausdruck in den grünen Augen war unnachgiebig und Salvatore schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Ich werde es versuchen, aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen!" Harry hörte ihm schon nicht mehr zu. Er war dabei, über ein PDA seine Leute zusammenzutrommeln. Salvatore versuchte, angesichts seines Verhaltens Ärger zu empfinden, denn er fühlte sich zu Recht stehen gelassen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Harrys gesamte Ausstrahlung sagte ihm, dass er das Schlimmste befürchtete und der Fehler lag diesmal ohne jeden Zweifel auf ihrer Seite – so wie es der englische Held von Anfang an befürchtet hatte.

Zwei Stunden später war es erneut Potter, der Draco aus einer zweifellos ungeplanten Verschnaufpause riss.

„WACH AUF!", knallte es ihm um die Ohren und er war so nervös, dass er beinahe von der Pritsche fiel. Ein Blick auf Potter und Draco wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der Schwarzhaarige kochte vor Wut. „Malfoy ich brauch dein Geständnis…ich kann dir nur raten, mitzuspielen!"

„ICH HAB NICHTS ZU GESTEHEN!" Draco war mit den Nerven am Ende und der verdammte Mistkerl Potter konnte ihn mal.

Einen Moment lang sah ihn der Auror nur an und Draco fragte sich, was hinter dieser ausdruckslosen Maske vorging. Der Harry den er kannte, hatte gelernt, sich nicht durchschauen zu lassen, doch der, mit dem er es jetzt zu tun hatte, lehrte ihn das Fürchten. Dieser Krieg hatte ihn wahrhaftig hart gemacht.

Etwas knallte auf den Tisch und Draco wandte den Blick. Irritiert griff er nach der Zeitung. Er hatte die Schlagzeile noch nicht einmal zu Ende gelesen, als er sich wutentbrannt auf seinen Peiniger stürzte:

„Du gewissenloses Schwein, jetzt weiß er wo ich bin…" Dracos Faust kollidierte mit Harrys Kinn, doch offenbar hatte dieser mit so etwas gerechnet, denn er schaffte es teilweise wegzuducken. „…er weiß…wo ich bin…und womöglich weiß er auch noch von Viv…Potter wenn meiner Tochter etwas passiert bring ich dich um…!" Er schaffte es noch einen weiteren Treffer unter Harrys Rippen zu landen, doch dann war es mit seiner Bewegungsfreiheit vorbei. Potter mochte ihn nicht direkt verhexen können, doch nichts hinderte ihn daran, ihn in Fesseln zu legen. Draco keuchte einen Moment wütend, dann begann er sein Gegenüber zu beschimpfen, bis er sich auch noch mit einem Knebel im Mund wieder fand.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy, so lange du nichts zur Sache zu sagen hast! Ich sehe du hast verstanden, was das hier bedeutet…ich will dein Geständnis…nur dann kann ich euch beide hier raus bringen…überleg dir also genau, was du sagst…" Der Knebel verschwand, doch Draco war außer Kontrolle. Alles, was er immer und immer wieder schrie, war ‚Ich habe nichts zu gestehen'. Potter wandte sich ab und verließ den Raum. Draco rollte sich trotz Fesseln am Boden zusammen und begann mit dem Kopf auf den Boden zu schlagen.

Er hatte nichts zu gestehen. Er konnte ihnen nichts sagen. Und nun würde er womöglich auch noch Vivien verlieren.

tbc


	14. Unter Druck

Titel: …and then rain starts falling (13/31+Epilog)

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

Anmerkungen: Türchen ?

Beta: fiZi – Wie immer. ;-)

_**Kapitel 13**_

_**Unter Druck**_

Harry ließ sich gegen die Wand sinken, kaum, dass die Tür zu Dracos Zelle hinter ihm zugefallen war. Mit den Nerven am Ende wischte er sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Nie zuvor war ihm eine Aktion so vollkommen außer Kontrolle geraten, ohne dass er auch nur den geringsten Einfluss darauf hatte. Und dann musste es auch noch Draco Malfoy sein, den sie da hinter dieser Tür in der Zelle hatten. Wäre es England, müsste er sich nicht wirklich Gedanken um Sicherheit machen, doch nein, es musste Italien sein, das unsicherste Zaubereiministerium überhaupt.

Harry konnte die Verzweiflung seines Gefangen sogar durch die Tür hindurch spüren. Der Blonde war am Ende und die verzweifelte Angst, seine Tochter zu verlieren, raubte ihm die letzte Beherrschung. //Ich brauch ein Geständnis, Malfoy, ein verdammtes Geständnis, hast du es denn wirklich noch nicht kapiert?// Harry richtete sich auf. Er musste einen Weg hier herausfinden, so schnell wie nur möglich.

„Warum gibt er nicht auf, Harry?" Nur Colin war im Aufenthaltsraum.

„Ich weiß es nicht!" Harry langte nach dem Klemmbrett, das Colin in der Hand hielt. Die Werte waren wieder einmal bedrohlich. Ein Mensch mit einem schwachen Herzen hätte angesichts dieser Amplituden längst eine Herzattacke erlitten und Malfoy stand zweifellos gerade wieder kurz davor. Die gesamte Situation begann an Harrys Nerven zu zerren, vor allem, weil ihm auch noch ständig Viviens Situation durch den Kopf schwirrte.

Colin unterbrach sein Sinnieren.

„Harry, irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Er ist vollkommen am Ende und doch bringen wir nichts aus ihm raus. Niemand hat bis jetzt so lange durchgehalten ohne uns auch nur ansatzweise das Gefühl zu geben, er sei schuldig! Kay…das ist Malfoy, aber trotzdem, Harry…etwas stimmt nicht." Harry sah ihn mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an.

„Überzeugt dich das von seiner Unschuld?" Diese Frage irritierte Colin. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Natürlich nicht, aber was soll die Frage?"

„Ich will damit sagen, dass genauso wenig auf seine Unschuld hindeutet, wie auf seine Schuld schließen lässt. Wir haben gar nichts…Glaubst du wirklich, ich weiß das nicht? Wir haben nur das, was wir über ihn wissen, und das spricht ihn schuldig."

„Während die Fakten hier im Moment das Gegenteil zu beweisen scheinen…Fest steht, der Draco Malfoy, den wir kennen würde sich niemals von seinem Trupp trennen.", konstatierte Colin und Harry wusste, dass er Recht hatte, doch er meinte:

„Wir wissen nicht, wie die Umstände sind. Immerhin steht fest, dass Vivien seine Tochter ist."

„Noch so etwas, was nicht in meinem Kopf will. Der Einsatz in Irland ist knapp zwei Jahre her. Da war sie schon auf der Welt. Und er war bei diesem Gefecht dabei."

„Ich weiß!" Harry dämpfte wieder einmal die Werte auf dem Klemmbrett und gab es Colin zurück. Er musste Draco klar machen, was er von ihm wollte, koste es, was es wolle. Im Moment hatten sie gar nichts in der Hand, das ihnen weiterhalf, während das Risiko, hier festzusitzen von Stunde zu Stunde größer wurde. Nur Dracos Geständnis konnte sie hier ausbringen und das würde er ihm jetzt in den Schädel hämmern. „Hat Mione den neuen Fragenkatalog ausgearbeitet so wie ich es wollte?" Colin verstand den Zusammenhang nicht, doch er antwortete:

„Sie würde es im Moment nicht wagen, sich einer deiner Anweisungen zu widersetzen!" und reichte Harry einen Ordner. „Du musst ihm was zu essen geben! Die Hauselfen stellen Fragen. Schätze mal sie haben uns im Auge. Der Senator war angesichts deiner Verhörmethoden ein wenig irritiert."

„Salvatore kennt mich…und er weiß, wie ich arbeite!"

„HMHM…er sah aus, als hätte ihn deine Show ziemlich angemacht …Er sieht gar nicht aus wie jemand, der an Machtdemonstrationen Spaß hat."

„Colin…!" Harrys Tonfall war warnend und Colin grinste.

„Lass mir doch meinen Spaß. Ich kann mir eben einfach nicht vorstellen, wie zwei Typen wie dieser Bianchi und du miteinander auskommen sollen."

„Sind wir nicht. Was glaubst du, warum ich abgehauen bin!" Und damit wandte er sich ab um wieder nach nebenan zu gehen. Colin blieb kopfschüttelnd zurück und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Draco reagierte nicht, als die Tür sich wieder öffnete. Es machte keinen Unterschied mehr, was als nächstes kam. Der Gedanke an Vivien lähmte ihn vollkommen. Er spürte, wie die Fesseln verschwanden und wurde wieder einmal von den wohl vertrauten harten Händen Potters vom Boden gezerrt.

„Das ist dir eine Befriedigung oder?", nuschelte er und hatte Mühe gerade zu stehen, als Potter ihn losließ.

„Was mich befriedigt geht dich nichts an!" Draco versuchte einen Schritt in Richtung der Pritsche und strauchelte. Die Hände kamen zurück, zumindest hatte er das Gefühl, obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte. Potter beförderte ihn auf den Stuhl vor dem Tisch auf dem ein Tablett mit Toast, Marmelade, ein wenig Honig, Butter und eine Kanne Tee stand. Draco drehte sich der Magen um und er ignorierte das Frühstück. Nur dem Tee gönnte er einen Blick, doch die dunkle Färbung verdarb ihm auch darauf den Appetit. Müde schloss er die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du wirst kein Geständnis von mir bekommen." Potter schürzte die Lippen. Ein Wisch seines Zauberstabes ließ die Nahrungsmittel auf dem Tablett verschwinden und Draco fragte sich, ob sie angesichts der Behandlung, die sie ihm angedeihen ließen, schon Ärger mit dem italienischen Ministerium hatten. Wenn er das hier lebend überstand konnten sich die englischen Behörden auf etwas gefasst machen. Es überraschte ihn, als Potter den Raum noch einmal verließ und gleich darauf mit zwei Flaschen Mineralwasser zurückkam, die er kommentarlos auf dem Tisch abstellte.

„Okay…fangen wir von vorne an, Malfoy! Es ist deine Entscheidung, wie lange das hier dauert" Und wieder begann er Fragen zu stellen. In schneller Folge bekam er präzise Beschreibungen dessen, was ihm vorgeworfen wurde und dann die Frage: ‚Ist das korrekt?' Draco schwieg. Er war entschlossen kein Wort mehr zu sagen. Es war schlimm genug, sich diese Horrorgeschichten anzuhören.

Irgendwann zwischendurch schaffte er es nicht mehr, seinem Durst zu widerstehen und nahm eine der Mineralwasserfalschen, um zu trinken, wohl wissend, dass sie ihm mit Verita-Serum nichts anhaben konnten. Das Wasser tat ihm gut. Es machte Potters Monolog irgendwie erträglicher, doch er schwieg weiterhin. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Potter setzte Viviens Leben aufs Spiel. Er konnte nicht erwarten, dass er mit ihm zusammenarbeitete. Die Monotonie unterbrach sich nur zweimal. Einmal, als Potter sich für kurze Zeit von Chang ablösen ließ, weil der Senator ihn offenbar schon wieder sprechen wollte und das zweite Mal, als sie ihn endlich zur Toilette gehen ließen. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, als die Tür zu seiner Zelle aufflog und Potter aus seinem Monolog schreckte.

„HARRY…ANNE…Sie sind schon da." Es war Granger die hereingestürzt kam. Draco sah sie verständnislos an, doch Potter schien sofort zu begreifen, was sie meine, denn er sprang von der Pritsche, auf der er sich mangels zweiten Stuhls niedergelassen hatte.

„Alarmiere Salvatore…!" Ein heftiges Nicken Grangers war die Antwort, während fast im selben Moment eine Wassersäule aus dem Boden schoss, hart auf den steinernen Boden klatschte und verschwand. Draco klappte der Mund auf, als ihm klar wurde, dass es in Castel Guiliano Potter selbst gewesen war, der ihn und Vivien beinahe ersäuft hätte. Was in aller Welt war mit ihm passiert? Er konnte jedoch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.

„Mike…Andrew…her hier!", riss ihn Grangers laute Stimme aus der Erstarrung und er sah sich ihrem Zauberstab gegenüber. Die beiden Auroren erschienen nur einen Augenblick später in der Tür. „Ihr seid für ihn verantwortlich. Ich muss zu Bianchi!" Draco wich zurück bis er gegen die Pritsche an der Wand stieß und ließ sich darauf sinken. Grauen erfasste ihn. Er hatte einen Moment gebraucht, um zu begreifen, was vor sich ging: ANNE war die Frau, die Potter mit Vivien ins Hotel geschickt hatte. Sie waren da – sein Vater hatte sie gefunden. Draco stützte das Gesicht in die Hände und schwieg.

„Das dauert verdammt noch mal zu lange." Mike Chang stand an die Wand gelehnt neben der Tür und starrte ins Leere. Die Anspannung war ihm anzumerken, doch Draco hatte dafür keine Augen. Er konnte nur an Vivien denken.

„Bleib ruhig, Mike! Bianchi hat ihm zwei Trupps zur Unterstützung geschickt! Der Senator wird Harry nicht hängen lassen."

„Wir hätten selber gehen sollen!"

„Mike!" Andrews Tonfall war nun warnend. „Du weißt, warum wir hier sind!"

„Hätte er Grangers Avada Kedavra durchgelassen, hätten wie das Problem nicht mehr!" Draco wandte ihm verblüfft den Blick zu, doch er kam nicht dazu über das nachzudenken, was Mike Chang gesagt hatte. Wasser breitete sich am Boden der Zelle aus.

Gleich darauf flog die Tür auf und erneut kam Hermione hereingestürzt, leichenblass und angespannt. Ihr dicht auf den Fersen waren Colin und der Senator in Begleitung zweier seiner Leute.

„Wie kann das sein? Wieso kommt er hier her zurück, er sollte eventuelle Verletzte in unsere interne Krankenstation bringen.", verlangte Bianchi gerade nach einer Erklärung von den Auroren.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Senator!" Colins Stimme war angespannt und er wurde abgelenkt, als Hermiones Hand seinen Arm umklammerte, ihren Blick fest an die zweite Flasche Wasser auf dem Tisch geheftet. Daraufhin wunderte ihn nicht mehr, dass Harry hier her zurückkam. Harry ging davon aus, dass er eine Menge Energie verbrauchen würde und so weit Colin wusste, war sein Vorrat an Wasser aus dem Meer der Elfen so gut wie aufgebraucht. In stummer Akzeptanz starrte er auf das Wasser am Boden und wartete.

Er musste nicht lange warten. Einen Moment später materialisiert sich der erste Körper in der Wasserlache am Boden. Es war Anne Banks und sie war tot. Draco begann unkontrolliert zu zittern.

tbc


	15. Zwischen hier und da

Titel: …and then rain starts falling (14/31+Epilog)

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

Anmerkungen: AU

Beta: fiZi – Wie immer. ;-)

_**Kapitel 14**_

_**Zwischen hier und da**_

Salvatore Bianchi war der erste, der sich wieder fing, nachdem der tote Körper von Harrys Teammitglied sich im Wasser materialisiert hatte. Er gab hastig Anweisungen auf italienisch an seine Leute, bevor er sich verständnislos an Colin wandte.

„Ich habe weitere Einsatzteams ins Hotel geschickt, aber warum hat Harry diesen Körper geschickt. Er verbraucht damit zuviel Kraft."

„Er hat nie jemanden zurückgelassen. Niemals." Colins Antwort war flach und angespannt. Er wollte nicht wissen, was noch kommen würde. Anne war direkt für Vivien zuständig gewesen. Dass sie sie erwischt hatten konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Er warf einen Blick in Malfoys Richtung. Der Blonde wirkte starr und sein Gesicht war grau. Es ging ihm sichtlich nah. Colin wünschte plötzlich, Harry hätte einen anderen Ort gewählt, seine Leute zurück zu bringen, auch wenn er da wohl keine Wahl hatte, denn im Ernstfall konnte ihm nur das Wasser in der Flasche auf dem Tisch noch das Leben retten.

Als nächstes erschienen zwei Mitglieder seines eigenen Teams – Steve Hiller und Richard Gaff. Beide tot. Hiller war nur noch an seiner Kleidung zu erkennen. Jemand hatte ihn mit Illuminos erwischt. Sein Körper war schwarz verbrannt. Er sah, wie Hermione die Hände vors Gesicht schlug und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. Das Warten war immer das Schlimmste, doch mit Harry gehörte es in ihren Alltag. Es gab Orte, an die konnten sie ihm einfach nicht schnell genug folgen und das hieß, dass sie abwarten mussten. Emotionslos sah er zu, wie Medi-Zauberer die toten Mitglieder ihrer Teams hinausbrachten. Es waren die Momente, in denen er diesen Job hasste. Aus seinem eigenen Team fehlte noch Hillary Preston – und dann natürlich Harry und Vivien Mavot. Colin schaffte es nicht, sich Illusionen zu machen.

Es war ein Schock, als einen Moment später Hillary und Vivien in einer Wasserblase eingeschlossen erschienen und niemand schaffte es, Malfoy aufzuhalten, als er nach vorn stürzte und seine Tochter in seine Arme riss, während Hillary unzeremoniell zu Boden plumpste. Colins Teammitglied war bewusstlos, aber am Leben.

„Vivien, cherie, oh mein Gott!...oh mein Gott…" Mit fahrigen Händen strich Draco seiner Tochter das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte sich zusammengerollt, wie ein kleines Kind und war vollkommen verkrampft. Ein panisches Schluchzen schüttelte ihren Vater, der verzweifelt nach einem Lebenszeichen suchte. Es war Andrew, der ihn an der Schulter packte und schüttelte, bevor er Dracos Hand nahm und auf Viviens Brustkorb legte, so dass er den stetigen Schlag ihres Herzens spüren konnte.

„Sie ist okay! Wenn Harry sie im Wasser schickt sind sie am Leben!" Draco schloss die Augen.

„Danke!", kam es leise über seine Lippen, während er seine Tochter fest in seine Arme zog und eine Decke entgegennahm, die ihm einer der Medi-Zauberer reichte, während sich zwei andere um die Frau kümmern, mit der Vivien zusammen zurückgekommen war. Die Zelle war inzwischen vollkommen überfüllt.

„SENATOR schicken sie die Leute raus!", übertönte plötzlich Colins Stimme den Tumult in dem kleinen Raum. Etwas in seinen Ton alarmierte Draco und er sah von Viviens zartem Gesicht auf, das sich inzwischen ein wenig entspannt hatte. Colin hockte am Boden die Hand in dem Wasser, das da immer noch immer stand und offensichtlich eine Verbindung zu Potter herstellte. „ALLE RAUS, SOFORT…HERMIONE!" kam es noch einmal nachdrücklicher von Colin und auch Hermione ging in die Hocke.

„Oh mein Gott…", Panik zeichnete sich plötzlich auf ihren Zügen ab und das schien alle Anwesenden zu alarmieren. „…HARRY….HARRY…ich weiß dass du mich hören kannst…du musst zurückkommen…HARRY…" Erst in diesem Moment wurde Draco bewusst, dass Potter noch nicht zurückgekommen war. Er konnte sehen, wie sich das Wasser verwirbelte und zu sprudeln begann, bevor die Bewegung wieder in sich zusammenfiel. „Senator, was ist da drüben los?"

„Ich weiß nichts genaues, es wird immer noch gekämpft! Was hat das zu bedeuten." Auch Bianchi ging nun in die Knie.

„Es wird immer heißer!", Colin wechselte einen Blick mit Hermione und Chang fiel regelrecht auf die Knie, die Hände nun auch im Wasser.

„Das hält er nicht mehr lange aus…oh Gott, schaut doch…Illuminos!" Goldene Flecken begannen auf dem Wasser zu tanzen.

„Das würde Elea niemals zulassen!...ELEA…ELEA…wo bist du…ELEEEEEEEEEEEA… HARRYYYYYYYYY…NEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN…" Voller Entsetzen mussten sie mit ansehen, wie das Wasser einen Moment später regelrecht zu glühen begann und Hermione begann zu schluchzen und Draco begriff mit einem dumpfen Gefühl in der Brust, dass etwas überhaupt nicht stimmte. Er wusste nicht, was er dabei empfand.

Elea glühte. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu verbrennen und sie wusste sehr genau, dass es Harry noch viel schlimmer ging. Er war es, der diesem furchtbaren Fluch ausgesetzt war und offensichtlich nicht mehr die Kraft hatte, zu entkommen. Er hatte sie mit Vivien zurückgeschickt, um eine Brücke zu bilden, doch das Mädchen hielt sie nun gefangen, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Viviens Magie glühte wie ein brennender Käfig um sie herum. Elea wusste, dass sie sie nur beschützen wollte, doch Feuermagie in dieser Größenordnung war selbst für eine Wasserelfe zuviel, wenn deren zweite Hälfte ebenfalls von Feuer vernichtet zu werden drohte.

//Lass mich los, Vivien. Du musst mich loslassen…sonst verbrenne ich!//, versuchte sie das Unterbewusstsein des besinnungslosen Mädchens zu erreichen und setzte noch einmal alles daran, zu ihr durchzudringen. Es war ihre letzte Hoffnung für sie beide und diesmal hatte sie Erfolg. Vivien schrak aus der Bewusstlosigkeit.

„Nein…", keuchte sie voller Entsetzen und ihre Hände, die sie vor der Brust gewölbt gehabt hatte, fielen auseinander. Zweifellos durchlebte sie den Schrecken des Angriffs erbeut, doch das konnte Elea im Moment nicht ändern. Sie war frei und ihre erste Pflicht war es, Harry zu beschützen.

Wo hast du dein Wasser…Darling?…wo…wo…wo…? Hektisch streckte Elea ihre Sinne aus, um die Kraft zu finden, die sie beide am schnellsten regenerieren konnte – und zu ihrer absoluten Überraschung fand sie eine Flasche mit dem Wasser aus dem Meer der Elfen in Draco Malfoys Hand. Du sagst mir nicht die ganze Wahrheit, Darling… , doch das war im Moment unwichtig. Das einzige, was im Augenblick zählte, war Harrys Leben und das galt es zu retten.

Draco hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm die Flasche mit dem Wasser von dem er Vivien gerade einen Schluck gegeben hatte, aus der Hand geschlagen, doch er versuchte trotzdem sie aufzufangen. Vergeblich. Noch im Fallen ergoss sich der Inhalt auf den Boden und vereinigte sich augenblicklich mit der Wasserlache dort.

Das Glühen des Wassers hörte auf. Erneut bildeten sich Wellen und Strudel, versuchte das Wasser eine Säule zu bilden. Es misslang noch immer. Draco spürte, wie Viviens Hände sich in sein Hemd krallten. Ihr Blick war auf das Wasser am Boden gerichtet.

„…bitte…bittebittebitte…komm zurück…", murmelte sie nur für Draco hörbar. „…du musst zurückkommen…bitte…"

„Viv…Liebling…" Draco versuchte den Blick seiner Tochter abzuwenden, doch sie weigerte sich mit der ihr eigenen Störrischkeit, wegzusehen. Was auch immer Potter mit ihr angestellt hatte, es war nachhaltig und es versetzte Draco einen schmerzhaften Stich.

Elea focht einen schier aussichtslosen Kampf. Sie spürte Harry abgleiten. Der Illuminos hatte sein biologisches System zum kollabieren gebracht. Die Macht des Wassers verhinderte zwar, dass er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes von innen heraus verglühte, doch sein Körper verkraftete es trotzdem nicht. Er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren und nur seine Elementarkraft leistete noch schwach Widerstand.

Dieser verdammte Fluch war das Schlimmste, was ihnen beiden passieren konnte und sie spürte, wie Harry sich immer weiter von ihr entfernte. Mit einem mentalen Wutschrei bäumte sie sich dagegen auf:

…ich hab's dir schon einmal gesagt…ich lass dich nicht gehen , tobte sie innerlich, bevor sie sich sammelte und in die Tiefe ihrer Kraft vordrang//…_inuran_ _lar… istem litarias…inulem du…inulem du…inulem du…AAAAAANEP…(Element Wasser…Kraft des Lebens…hilf mir…JETZT)//_

Auf dem Tisch hinter Colin und Hermione explodierte die zweite Wasserflasche und lenkte die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. So entging allen außer Colin und Vivien das Schauspiel in der Mitte des Raums. Ein kurzes Rauschen, eine kristalline Fontaine reinsten Wassers und Harry war zurück, eingehüllt in einen Kokon aus schimmernd blauer Flüssigkeit.

tbc


	16. Schwer von Begriff

Titel: …and then rain starts falling (15/31+Epilog)

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

Anmerkungen: AU

Beta: fiZi – Wie immer. ;-)

_**Kapitel 15**_

_**Schwer von Begriff**_

Vivien war schneller von Dracos Schoß, als er reagieren konnte, doch sie kam nicht weit. Colin fing sie ab, während Hermione Senator Bianchi zurückhielt, der ebenfalls den ersten Schritt auf Harrys flüssigen Sarkophag zumachte.

„Nicht..." Bianchi sah sie verständnislos an.

„Wieso!"

„Weil es tödlich wäre…", erkläre Hermione ohne Umschweife und sah, wie Malfoy alarmiert seine Tochter schnappte, während Bianchi ihr offensichtlich nicht ganz glaubte.

„Miss Granger, mir ist bewusst, dass Harry außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten besitzt, aber das ist Wasser." Hermione setzte zu einer Erklärung an, doch Mike nahm ihr die Mühe ab. Er warf seinen Kugelschreiber auf den Kokon und sie alle konnten sehen, was geschah: das harmlose Geschoss verdampfte ins Nichts.

„Das ist kein Wasser. Das ist Inuran Lar, das Element Wasser! Es attackiert im Moment alles, was es als Bedrohung betrachtet.", erklärte er, bevor er sich abwandte und den Raum verließ. Mione sah, dass seine Hände zitterten und es war wohl das erste Mal, dass sie auch nur eine Spur von Mitgefühl für Harrys Boytoy verspürte. Genau wie alle anderen in ihrem Team wusste er, dass Harry gerade dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen war. Rundum waren nur blasse Gesichter zu sehen. Selbst Malfoy wirkte erschüttert, von seiner Tochter ganz zu schweigen.

Sie betrachtete mit zusammengekniffenen Augen den Kokon. //Was verschwiegst du uns, Harry? Ich weiß genau, dass du uns etwas verschweigst und manchmal wünschte ich, Elea würde ab und zu mal etwas weniger gut auf dich acht gegen, nur um einen Blick in deinen Kopf zu werfen.// Dieser Gedanke war illusorisch, das wusste Hermione und doch war sie sich sicher, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Harry agierte zu anders als sonst und was der Sinn des umgestellten Fragenkataloges war, hatte sie schon in dem Moment begriffen, als Harry sie darum gebeten hatte. Die Fragen gaben Malfoy die Antworten in die Hand, die ein Geständnis enthalten musste. Das war es, was sie seitdem am meisten aus der Fassung brachte: Warum hielt es Harry für notwendig, Malfoy seine Antworten in den Mund zu legen und was bedeutete das für die Anschuldigungen, die sie gegen ihn in der Hand zu haben glaubten? Was also wusste Harry, was sie alle nicht wussten? Mione schob die Gedanken in die hinterste Schublade ihres Verstandes. Harry war für eine Weile außer Gefecht. Erst wenn er wieder unter ihnen weilte, konnte sie ihn zur Rede stellen.

„Lassen wir ihn. Er wird auftauchen, sobald er so weit ist!", konstatierte sie und wies mit der Hand in Richtung Tür um die verbliebenen Anwesenden hinaus zu komplimentieren. Colin war der erste, der den noch immer etwas schockierten Senator am Arm nahm und wieder geschäftsmäßig wurde:

„Senator ist es zuviel verlangt, einen Bericht über die Vorkommnisse im Hotel zu bekommen?", fragte er auf dem Weg nach draußen. Mione wechselte einen Blick mit Andrew, bevor sie beide Malfoy und seiner Tochter betrachteten. Noch immer wirkten beide wie erstarrt, den Blick fest auf den Kokon aus Wasser geheftet, der Harrys ein beinahe ätherisches Aussehen verlieh.

Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie machen sollte. Harrys Schutzsphäre ließ sich nicht bewegen, doch Malfoy aus ihrer erstklassig eingerichteten Überwachungszelle zu bringen, behagte ihr auch nicht, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie hier eh schon sehr beengt agierten.

Harry drohte keine Gefahr. An ihn kam niemand heran, solange er im Kokon war, gefährlicher war es für Malfoy und seine Tochter, auch wenn das Hermione nur begrenzt interessierte. Sie entschloss sich eine Barriere zu errichten, auch wenn sie nicht sicher sein konnte, dass das klappte. Harrys Magie hatte die Angewohnheit, ihre Umgebung stark zu beeinflussen und was das Wasser nicht wollte, ließ es nicht zu.

Augenblicke später konnte sie jedoch zufrieden feststellen, dass es diesmal geklappt hatte. Eine unsichtbare Wand trennte Harrys Kokon vom Rest der Zelle.

„Das muss fürs erste genügen!", meinte sie dann und nach einem weiteren Test von Andrew, verließen sie gemeinsam die Zelle. Kaum dass die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war, fragte ihr Teamkollege jedoch nachdenklich:

„Bin ich der Einzige, der das Gefühl hat, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt?"

„Nein…", war alles, was er von Hermione als Antwort bekam.

Es war dunkel in ihrer Zelle und Draco ging davon aus, dass es draußen Nacht war. Sie hatten ihn endlich in Ruhe gelassen und er wusste, dass er die Zeit, die er hatte eigentlich zum schlafen nutzen müsste, doch er war so aufgewühlt, dass er nicht zur Ruhe fand.

Sie hatten Vivien bei ihm gelassen, solange er mit Potter allein gewesen war und sie erst nach draußen gebracht, als Granger mit diesem Chang das Verhör wieder aufgenommen hatte. Creevy hatte sie abgeholt und sie war widerspruchslos gefolgt. Er war ziemlich überrascht gewesen, als sie sie mitten in der Nacht wieder zu ihm gebracht und mit ihm allein gelassen hatten. Sie schlief fest auf der Pritsche, ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß gebettet.

Inzwischen fragte sich Draco, was sie mit ihr angestellt hatten. Vivien war zu schweigsam und sie folgte viel zu bereitwillig den Anweisungen, die ihr die Auroren gaben. Auf ihn wirkte es, als liege sie unter einem Zauber, doch wer war er, so etwas zu behaupten? Niemand würde ihm glauben und im Grunde war er froh, solange sich Viv nicht weiter quälen musste, auch wenn ihm der Gedanke, dass seine Tochter möglicherweise mit Imperius belegt war gewaltig widerstrebte.

Das war die eine Sache, die ihm keine Ruhe ließ. Die andere war das Verhör, das im Moment Granger führte. Draco war mittlerweile sicher, dass ihm etwas entging. Die Verhörtechnik hatte sich so grundsätzlich verändert, dass es auffällig war. Um genau zu sein waren es keine Fragen, die ihm gestellt wurden. Er bekam eine düstere Beschreibung seines Lebens und sollte diese nur noch bestätigen, doch das war das letzte, was er tun würde. Es interessierte ihn nicht, was sie ihm erzählten und er ignorierte es geflissentlich. Er würde nichts gestehen, was er nicht getan hatte.

Vivien, die Finger fest in den Stoff seines Hemds gekrallt bewegte sich im Schlaf und rollte sich mit leisem Gemurmel auf die Seite. Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Sein kleiner Engel schlief friedlich. Das bestätigte ihm das leise Gemurmel. Viviens Angewohnheit im Tiefschlaf immer wieder leise zu Murmeln oder gar richtig deutlich zu reden trat nur zu Tage, wenn sie sich sicher fühlte. Das wusste er aus Erfahrung. Es beruhigte ihn ungemein, dass die Geschehnisse sie bis jetzt offenbar nicht zu tief erschüttert hatten und zwang ihn unausweichlich den Blick der einzigen Lichtquelle im Raum zuzuwenden.

Ätherisch war das einzige Wort, mit dem er Harry Potter im Moment beschreiben konnte. Die Flüssigkeit, die ihn umgab schimmerte schwach blausilbern und betonte jede Linie seines Körpers. Er wirkte perfekt ebenmäßig und weder das zerfetzte Hemd noch die versengte Jeans konnten dem in irgendeiner Form Abbruch tun.

Draco musste schlucken. Auch in seinen Erinnerungen war Harry perfekt – doch bei weitem nicht so perfekt, wie jetzt. Etwas hatte ihn ohne jeden Zweifel vollkommen verändert.

//Inuran lar…//, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. //Das Element Wasser…// Er hatte diese Worte schon mal gehört. Inuran war elfisch für Element, Lar für Wasser, Heleven für Luft, Elestrel für Feuer und Durmina für Erde. Das war alles, was ihm über Elfisch bekannt war und das auch nur, weil er mal durch Zufall ein Buch über Elementar-Magie gelesen hatte und die Elfen schon immer mit dieser in Verbindung gebracht wurden.

Elemetar-Magie konnte nur von Kreaturen ausgeübt werden, die den Elementen verbunden waren. So verwendeten Drachen beispielsweise Feuermagie, Meermenschen Wassermagie und Greife die Magie der Luft. Die Zauberer teilten ihre Magie ebenfalls nach den Elementen ein, doch sie verwendeten nur einen Bruchteil dessen, was die Kreaturen verwenden konnten, die direkt einem Element verbunden waren. Dracos Magie war dem Element Luft verwandt und er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Harrys Magie früher mit dem Feuer verbunden gewesen war, auch wenn das heute vorbei zu sein schien.

Es gab nur ein Volk, das die volle Magie der Elemente nutzen konnte: die Elfen. Sie waren die Hüter der Elemente und entsprechend teilte sich ihr Volk in vier Stämme, die jeweils einem Element verbunden waren, doch Draco wusste genau wie jeder andere Zauberer, dass Elfen sich niemals dem magischen Menschenvolk verbanden.

Wieso also wusste Chang von Inuran Lar und wieso beschützte Inuran Lar Harry Potter?

Draco fand keine Antwort auf diese Frage, doch er wusste, dass er Potter Viviens Leben zu verdanken hatte. Er hob seine Tochter vorsichtig von seinem Schoß und legte sie auf der Pritsche ab, bevor er langsam zu dem Kokon hinüber ging. Er wusste, dass ihn eine Wand davon trennte. Das hatten die Auroren zu seiner Irritation immer wieder gecheckt, doch das kristalline Gebilde zog ihn schon magisch an, seit es im Raum erschienen war. Minutenlang starrte er in das dank des Wassers beinahe überirdisch schöne Gesicht seines Ex-Lovers. Beinahe unbewusst hob er die Hand und legte sie gegen die unsichtbare Barriere.

Grangers Wand flackerte und verschwand. Draco stolperte verblüfft einen Schritt nach vorn, sich plötzlich sehr klar, warum die Auroren immer wieder gecheckt hatten, ob sie noch da war. Offenbar hatte die Magie des Wassers ihren eigenen Kopf.

Es war irritierend, doch Draco hatte keine Angst vor Inuran Lar. Etwas sagte ihm, dass die Macht, die sich darin verbarg ihm nichts tun würde. Ohne darüber nachzudenken berührte er den Kokon und seine Finger durchstießen die Oberfläche wie ganz normales Wasser. Zaghaft griff er nach Harrys Fingern, Wehmut und Reue im Herzen – und gleichzeitig das Wissen, dass sie beide niemals eine andere Wahl gehabt hatten. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht, auch wenn er inzwischen zu begreifen begann, dass er Harry damit etwas Schreckliches angetan hatte. Sein oberstes Ziel war es immer gewesen, jene, die ihm am wichtigsten waren, zu beschützen und er war sich sicher, genau das getan zu haben.

Was im Moment mit ihm geschah, hatte er jedenfalls nicht verdient – und er gab Harry die Schuld daran. Harry müsste wissen, dass er niemals getan haben konnte, was sie alle glaubten. Und trotzdem war er ihm Dankbarkeit schuldig, denn Harry hatte Vivien das Leben gerettet, obwohl er glaubte, ihr Vater sei ein Todesser und brutaler Mörder.

„Du hast Viviens Leben gerettet…und ich schätze ich muss mich dafür bei dir bedanken…auch wenn du in erster Linie dafür verantwortlich bist, dass sie in Gefahr ist …ich danke dir dafür, dass du sie gerettet hast, obwohl ich es nicht wirklich will…" Es war bitter, doch es war das, was Draco empfand. Die Auroren trugen die Schuld an dem, was mit ihm und Vivien geschah und obwohl seine Dankbarkeit wirklich aufrichtig war kam sie nicht von Herzen.

Es erschütterte Draco bis in seine Grundfesten, als er spürte, wie Inuran Lar ihn einen Augenblick später regelrecht ausschloss. Das kristalline Wasser löste nachdrücklich seinen Griff um Harrys Finger, während sich um seinen Unterarm und seine Hand, die sich noch immer innerhalb des Kokons befanden, eine Art Röhre aus Luft bildete, die ihm jeden weiteren Kontakt verweigerte. Harrys flüssiger Sarkophag aus Macht wies ihn zurück und gab ihm keine weitere Chance, den Trost, den er einen Moment lang hatte spüren können wieder zu finden.

Während Draco vollkommen schockiert und fassungslos mitten im Raum stand, konnte Colin, der im Nebenzimmer wie immer an der durchsichtigen Wand Wache gehalten hatte, nicht fassen, was sich gerade vor seinen Augen abgespielt hatte. Ohne jeden Zweifel gab es bei dieser Aktion mehr, als nur ein Geheimnis, das allein Harry zu kennen schien.

tbc


	17. Zwiegespräch

Titel: …and then rain starts falling (16/31+Epilog)

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

Anmerkungen: AU

Beta: fiZi – Wie immer. ;-)

_**Kapitel 16 **_

_**Zwiegespräch**_

Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, als ihn leise Stimmen aus dem Schlaf rissen. So, wie er sich fühlte konnte es jedoch nicht lange gewesen sein. Irritiert, dass ihn etwas geweckt hatte, warf er einen vorsichtigen Blick in die Runde, während ihm stückweise klar wurde, wo er sich befand und was mit ihm und Vivien geschehen war.

Harry Potter war zurück in seinem Leben und sein Erscheinen allein hatte gereicht, um seine ganze friedliche Welt ins Chaos zu stürzen. Was er jedoch einen Moment später erblickte, erschütterte ihn noch ein bisschen mehr. Vivien kniete auf dem Boden, neben Potter, der noch immer ziemlich fertig wirkte und mit dem Rücken gegen die Zellenwand gelehnt da saß, wo in der Nacht noch der Sarkophag aus Wasser gewesen war. Beide waren ganz klar in ein ernstes Gespräch vertieft und Vivien vollkommen auf den Schwarzhaarigen konzentriert, der einst für Draco die Liebe seines Lebens gewesen war. Was verdammt noch mal veranlasste seine Tochter so blind auf Harry Potter zuzugehen? Anders konnte er sich nicht mehr erklären, dass sie so kooperativ mit den Anweisungen der Auroren umging.

Draco spitze die Ohren, um etwas von diesem Gespräch mitzubekommen, doch er brauchte nur einen Moment, um zu begreifen, das er durch Magie daran gehindert wurde. Frustriert schloss er die Augen wieder. Die Situation geriet immer mehr außer Kontrolle und noch nie im Leben hatte er sich so sehr in die Enge getrieben gefühlt.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Mr. Potter?"

Harry hob den Blick aus müden, grünen Augen zu dem schmalen, blassen Gesicht von Draco Malfoys Tochter. Er hatte sie schon eine ganze Weile neben dem Kokon spüren können, bevor er sich gezwungen hatte, den Schutzschild von Eleas Volk, das sie zu seiner Rettung gerufen hatte, zu durchbrechen. Er war noch nicht wieder so weit. Das war ihm deutlich bewusst, doch er hatte nicht die Zeit, sich länger zu regenerieren. Dazu war die Situation ganz klar zu kritisch.

Wenn all das vorbei war, würde er sich die Zeit nehmen, die er brauchte. Dann würde er seiner menschlichen Seite den Auslauf gewähren, den er ohne jeden Zweifel nötig hatte und er würde dem Part, den ihm Elea vor Jahren übertragen hatte, die Ruhe gönnen, die ihm ihr Volk abverlangte. Die Stimmen im Wasser hatten ihn nachdrücklich angefleht, sich mehr Zeit zu geben, um wieder voll zu Kräften zu kommen, doch gemeinsam hatten sie diese Stimmen beruhigt – Elea immer an seiner Seite, wohl wissend, dass er sich eh durchsetzen würde, wenn er mit dem Kopf durch die Wand wollte.

Harry wusste sehr genau, dass sein Wassergeist ihn außer Gefecht setzen konnte, wenn sie es für nötig befand. Das war der Preis, den er hatte zahlen müssen, als sie sich mit ihm verband. Doch sie waren beide Wesen, die ihren eigenen Kopf hatten. Elea hatte ihre eigenen Ansichten über seine Starrköpfigkeit und kannte ihn besser, als jeder andere. Sie wusste, wie weit sie ihn gehen lassen konnte ohne sie beide in Gefahr zu bringen, selbst, wenn ihr Volk anderer Ansicht war. Wäre sie nicht so eigensinnig hätte sie ihre Macht niemals mit ihm verbunden.

„Ich bin wieder okay, Vivien.", beantwortete er die Frage von Dracos Tochter und sprach einen Zauber, der es unmöglich machte, ihr Gespräch mit anzuhören. Ihm war klar, das Vivien seit dem, was im Hotel geschehen war, eine Menge Fragen durch den Kopf gehen mussten. Seine Antwort brachte ihm jedoch erst einmal nur einen ziemlich kritischen Blick ein, bevor sie seine noch immer lädierte Erscheinung regelrecht provozierend betrachtete. Stumm beseitigte er die Spuren, die der Kampf im Hotel hinterlassen hatte und handelte sich damit einen weiteren düsteren Blick ein, doch Vivien sagte nichts dazu. Sie senkte den Blick.

„Ich…ich glaube ich muss mich bei Ihnen bedanken, Mr. Potter!" //Keine offenen Rechnungen, oder Vivien? Ihr Malfoys seid alle gleich, nicht wahr?// Harry ließ sich seine Bitterkeit angesichts dieser Feststellung nicht anmerken. Sie war Dracos Malfoys Tochter und sie war mit ihm aufgewachsen. Es war nichts anderes zu erwarten, als dass sie sich perfekt in dieses Schema einfügte.

„Es ist meine Pflicht, dich zu beschützen…du kannst nichts für das, was geschieht und ich verurteile die Behörden hier, dass sie dein Leben so rücksichtslos aufs Spiel setzen. Leider kann ich nichts dagegen tun." Jetzt sah ihn die Kleine wieder an.

„Nein, Sie durchbrechen nur die Zauber, die Sie beschützen wollen, um zur Stelle zu sein, falls wieder etwas geschieht, nicht wahr?" Harry zog irritiert die Brauen zusammen. Woher zur Hölle wusste sie das?

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Das Wasser wollte Sie nicht gehen lassen. Ich habe es gesehen." Da hatte sie ohne jeden Zweifel Recht, auch wenn Harry nicht wusste, wie sie das beurteilen konnte.

Sie hat uns nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Das ist korrekt. , konnte Harry Elea in seinen Gedanken hören. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sein Wassergeist sich im Moment nichts entgehen ließ. Elea bekam es grundsätzlich mit, wenn er aufgewühlt war und das war im Moment der Fall. Was beschäftigt dich, Darling. Gib es einfach auf, ich bekomme es eh raus.

Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass du nicht all meine Geheimnisse kennen musst.

Ha…wir werden sehen.

„Das ist schon okay, Vivien.", der Blick, den sie ihm daraufhin schenkte, war nicht zu definieren und Harry fühlte sich mehr, als nur unwohl dabei. Er lenkte vom Thema ab und griff nach Viviens Hand. „Was ist es, was dir wirklich zu schaffen macht, Vivien?" Sie mussten klären, was sie gesehen hatte – und Harry war absolut sicher, DASS sie gesehen hatte. Stumm ließ er seine Magie fließen, ermutigte sie und verdrängte ihre Unsicherheit.

Und wieder einmal kann ich nur bemerken, dass du ganz einfach zuviel Einfluss auf dieses Kind hast, Darling. , war Elea spöttisch aus dem Hintergrund zu vernehmen.

Ich bin eben gut mit Kindern, Sweetheart. , konterte Harry. Vivien starrte inzwischen den Boden an.

„Im Hotel…da war…ich habe…ich verstehe das nicht. Da war dieser Mann…Er…" Ohne jeden Zweifel wusste sie nicht, wie sie sich ausdrücken sollte. Harry wunderte das nicht. Was sie gesehen hatte, musst ein Schock für sie gewesen sein. Er beruhigte sie weiter mit seiner Zauberkraft, während er Eleas Irritation spüren konnte. Die Wasserelfe wusste nicht, wovon sie sprachen.

„Ich weiß, Vivien!"

„Sie wissen, dass…" Harry nickte nur. Das war es, was er befürchtet hatte.

„Vivien, ich brauche ein Versprechen von dir! Ich brauche ein Versprechen, dass du niemandem sagen wirst, was du gesehen hast."

Hey…was soll das denn?

Lea bitte…das ist wichtig...

Vertraust du mir nicht?

Scherzkeks…darum geht es hier nicht. Ein eisiger Schauer rann über Harrys Rücken und er verfluchte Elea gedanklich nach Strich und Faden, während er ihre Schimpftirade aus seinen Gedanken ausblockte und Viviens Emotionen verfolgte. Sie war verwirrt.

Harry wusste, dass ihm das Mädchen vertraute. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum, doch Vivien Malfoy vertraute ihm, obwohl sie eigentlich keinen Grund dazu hatte. Er spielte schon seit einer Weile ein verdammt gefährliches Spiel und er wusste, dass sie immer mehr in die Schusslinie gerieten, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl mehr, als weiterzuspielen. Das war er Salvatore schuldig und er schuldete es Vivien Malfoy, denn ihre Sicherheit hing davon ab.

Harry, du wirst sie nicht mit unserer Magie dazu zwingen, dir ein Versprechen zu geben.

Was denkst du von mir, Lea?

Ich habe gerade begriffen, dass du ein sehr rücksichtsloser Bastard sein kannst… , selbst in seinen Gedanken klang seine Elfe amüsiert. Harry überraschte es nicht wirklich. Er fragte sich, wie viel sie beim Wühlen in seinen Gedanken herausbekommen hatte.

Ich dachte, das hättest du schon vorher gewusst…

Geahnt…aber jetzt bin ich sicher. Lass sie los… Harry ließ Viviens Hand los und hob sie zu ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt und er nötigte sie, ihn wieder anzusehen.

„Was ist, Vivien? Kannst du mir dieses Versprechen geben?", hakte er.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum…" Harrys Zeigefinger legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Er würde sie nicht aussprechen lassen, was sie gewiss im Sinn hatte. Es würde nichts ändern und nur Eleas Neugier anstacheln.

„Weil es zu gefährlich ist…viel zu gefährlich, Vivien. Versprich mir niemandem zu sagen, was du gesehen hast…bitte." Harry wusste, dass er blindes Vertrauen verlangte, doch es war der letzte Strohhalm den er hatte, wenn diese Aktion nicht vollkommen daneben gehen sollte.

Vivien sah Harry Potter reglos und stumm an. Sie war sich sehr genau bewusst, was er erwartete. Ihr Vater würde nicht gut heißen, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging, doch sie konnte sich nicht helfen, sie spürte, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte. Die Welt, wie sie sie kannte, versank vollkommen im Chaos und ausgerechnet dieser Mann, den ihr Vater so offensichtlich verabscheute, gab ihr das Gefühl, als könne doch noch alles wieder gut werden. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm dieses Versprechen geben musste, so sehr es ihr auch im Grunde widerstrebte, denn ihr war klar, dass er Recht hatte. Wie groß die Gefahr war, in der sie sich befanden, hatten ihr die Geschehnisse im Hotel deutlich bewiesen, obwohl die Auroren dort alles getan hatten, um sie so weit wie nur möglich aus der Schusslinie zu halten.

„Ich verspreche es… Ich werde es niemandem sagen." Der Mann neben ihr am Boden lächelte und Vivien konnte sich nicht helfen, als selbst auch zu lächeln.

tbc


	18. Nachdruck

Titel: …and then rain starts falling (17/31+Epilog)

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

Anmerkungen:Rest kommt auch noch.

Beta: fiZi – Wie immer. ;-)

_**Kapitel 17 **_

_**Nachdruck**_

„Was wollte er von dir, Vivien?" Potter war verschwunden und Draco kochte. Sie saßen beide an dem kleinen Tisch, ein Frühstückstablett zwischen sich, doch Draco war erneut gründlich der Appetit vergangen, obwohl das Essen etwas besser aussah, als am Tag zuvor. Die Vorstellung, dass Potter Vivien benutzte, um seine Ziele zu erreichen trieb ihn zur Weißglut.

Vivien kippte unbeeindruckt Orangensaft in sich hinein und ignorierte ihren Vater. Sie kannte seine Launen nur zu gut und wusste, dass es nur noch schlimmer werden würde, wenn sie ihm sagte, was sie mit Mr. Potter besprochen hatte.

„Ich hab mich bei ihm bedankt, dass er mein Leben gerettet hat. Was du auch tun solltest!" Draco sah seine Tochter aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Das war ganz klar einer der Momente, wo sie ihn regelrecht dazu provozierte, die Geduld mit ihr zu verlieren. Vivien war hervorragend darin, ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben.

„Und das war alles, oder?", fragte er bemüht ruhig. Vivien warf ihm einen Blick zu, schürzte die Lippen und aß dann weiter. Draco wurde klar, dass er verloren hatte. Sie kannte ihn viel zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, dass er vor Ärger kochte und würde sich nicht von ihm in eine Falle locken lassen. Im Gegenteil lenkte sie ganz routiniert vom Thema ab:

„Warum kannst du Mister Potter eigentlich nicht leiden, Papa?" Draco nahm wortlos einen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse und ignorierte ihre Frage. Vivien ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. „Wieso glaubt er, dass du ein Verbrecher bist?", fuhr sie fort und seine Miene wurde richtig düster. „PAPA!?"

„Das geht dich nichts an, Vivien!", konstatierte Draco so beherrscht wie nur möglich. Sein Leben lang hatte er vermieden mit seiner Tochter über seine Vergangenheit zu sprechen und nun brach genau diese unaufhaltsam über ihm zusammen. Der Blick, den ihm Vivien zuwarf, sprach Bände, doch Granger rettete ihn vor ihrer Inquisition.

„Vivien, wenn du bitte Colin und Mike Gesellschaft leisten würdest? Colin hat ein paar neue Tricks für dich auf Lager." Vivien warf ihrem Vater einen giftigen Blick zu, stand wortlos auf und verließ mit Colin Creevy den Raum, während Granger und Andrew Leland das Verhör fortsetzten. Draco machte sich auf einen langen Tag gefasst.

„Bist du okay, Harry?" Salvatore Bianchi schaffte es nicht, sich diese Frage zu verkneifen. Harry war bei ihm aufgetaucht, kaum, dass er am Morgen im Büro erschienen war. Er wirkte fit, doch Salvatore kannte ihn ein wenig besser, als andere und er wusste, dass er noch immer zu bleich und zu angespannt war.

„Es geht mir gut!" Harry warf Salvatore einen düsteren Blick zu und dieser hob nur kommentarlos die Brauen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du wenigstens mir gegenüber ehrlich wärst?", warf er ein. Sie warteten auf Marcella DiMarco.

Salvatore hatte sie mit der Empfehlung in die Rechtsabteilung geschickt, die britischen Auroren auszuweisen, da die Anwesenheit des Gefangenen die Innere Sicherheit enorm gefährdete. Das hatten die Vorkommnisse des gestrigen Tages leider hinlänglich bewiesen. Die drei Aurorenteams, die das Ministerium zur Unterstützung der Engländer ins Hotel geschickt hatte, waren komplett aufgerieben worden. Das hieß im Klartext, sie hatten dreißig Auroren bei einem Einsatz gegen vermutlich acht Ex-Todesser verloren und das war bedenklich.

„Ich fühle mich erst wieder wohl, wenn ich hier weg bin.", tat Harry überraschenderweise, was Salvatore verlangt hatte und brachte seine Gedanken zum Ausdruck.

„Harry, ich habe all unsere Posten verstärkt. Die gesamte Verteidigung ist in Alarmbereitschaft und ich denke die gestrigen Verluste werden Martelli überzeugen. Aber bis dahin bist du hier mit deinem Gefangenen sicher. Glaub mir." Harry sah ihn an und Salvatore musste sich nicht lange fragen, ob er ihm glaubte.

„Du hast jemanden in deinem Ministerium, der Informationen weitergibt, Salvatore. Das nenne ich nicht sicher. Es mag sein, dass ihr alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verschärft habt. Das nützt aber nichts, wenn man einen Verräter in den eigenen Reihen hat." Harry ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen, in dem er gesessen hatte, während Salvatore ihn über die Lage aufgeklärt hatte und rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Er weiteres, klares Zeichen, dass er noch nicht wirklich fit war. Salvatore ließ ihm die Beleidigung seiner Abteilung durchgehen. Es war leider nicht abzustreiten, dass Informationen durchsickert waren, die nicht hätten durchsickern dürfen. Er ließ eine Kanne schwarzen Kaffee und eine Tasse dazu erscheinen, die er persönlich füllte und Harry über den Tisch schob, wohl wissend, dass das in Stresszeiten Harrys Lebenselixier war. Dieser nahm sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln entgegen.

„Ich wünschte auch, dass es anders gelaufen wäre…" //…mehr als du ahnst, Harry…viel mehr, als du ahnst.// Er empfand es inzwischen als enorm irritierend, den Schwarzhaarigen wieder hier zu haben und doch zu wissen, dass ihre Beziehung keine Zukunft hatte.

„Hör auf damit. Wir beide wissen, dass das Ganze komplett mein eigener Fehler war." //…ich hätte Mione zu Hause lassen sollen…dann hätte ich den ganzen Ärger nicht.//

„Salvatore…" Beide wurden von Marcella DiMarco aus ihrem ziellosen Disput gerissen.

„Wie hat sie entschieden, Marcella?"

„Es tut mir leid, Salvatore, aber Signora Martelli besteht auf ein Geständnis, vorher gibt es ihrer Ansicht nach keinen Grund Signore Mavot an England auszuliefern."

„WAS?" Salvatore konnte nicht fassen, was seine Assistentin da sagte.

„Ich wollte es dir so schnell wie möglich mitteilen. Sie sind mit der Ausweisung nicht einverstanden. Ich mache jetzt noch einen Versuch bei Minister Luigiano, aber Hoffnung habe ich keine große." Salvatore griff nach seinem Umhang, entschlossen sie zu begleiten.

„Ich treffe dich da, Marcella, warte auf mich." Marcella verschwand aus dem Kamin und Salvatore warf Harry einen düsteren Blick zu. „Du hast es gehört, Harry. Ich werde alles versuchen, aber ich denke du brauchst wirklich ein Geständnis, auch wenn sich das nach allem, was passiert ist vollkommen meinem Verständnis entzieht." Harry nickte nur. Es sah ganz so aus, als habe er nichts anderes erwartet.

„Mione, ich muss dich kurz sprechen!" Harry erschien in der Tür zu Dracos Zelle und bei dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen wusste Mione sofort, dass sie in größeren Schwierigkeiten steckten, als sie ahnten. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm hinaus auf den Gang, nur um augenblicklich in eine Wasserblase eingehüllt zu werden. Irritiert atmete sie zweimal tief durch. Sie hasste es, wenn er das tat, obwohl sie wusste, dass er es stets so managte, dass seine Opfer normal weiteratmen konnten. Fest stand jedenfalls, dass er sich große Sorgen machte. Sonst hätte er sie nicht abhörsicher eingehüllt.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wer es ist, aber jemand hier versucht mit aller Macht uns aufzuhalten." Mione kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Du meinst, sie haben einen Verräter, der uns ans Messer liefern will?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Sieht ganz so aus." Irritiert stellte Mione fest, dass ihn das scheinbar nur begrenzt überraschte, denn er ging nicht weiter darauf ein. „Wie weit hat Malfoy es begriffen, was denkst du?" Diese Frage irritierte sie noch ein wenig mehr, vor allem, weil sie noch immer nicht begriffen hatte, was Harry bezweckte.

„Malfoy? Der ist unwillig und ich begreife nicht, was du vorhast. Wieso glaubst du, WIR müssen IHM erklären, was er getan hat, Harry? Er ist ein Kriegsverbrecher. Er hat all diese Dinge getan, er hat Ron und seine Familie umgebracht." Harry ignorierte ihre Worte.

„Wie. Weit. Glaubst. Du. Dass. Er. Es. Begriffen. Hat. Mione?" Hermione schnaubte empört und funkelte Harry wütend an.

„Wenn seine Auffassungsgabe noch dieselbe ist wie in Hogwarts müsste er es auswendig können.", schnappte sie und wurde von Harrys Antwort vollkommen verblüfft.

„Gut." In Miones Kopf machte etwas Klick. Bevor er seinen Schutzschild zusammenbrechen lassen konnte, hatte sie ihn am Arm geschnappt und aufgehalten, im Blick grenzenlose Fassungslosigkeit.

„Er ist unschuldig, oder? Wir haben den falschen Malfoy, nicht wahr?" Das Wasser um sie herum fiel in sich zusammen und Mione war genauso trocken, wie vor ihrem Gespräch. Harry verschwand in Malfoys Zelle und sie konnte ihm nur blass nachstarren. Nun war ihr klar, was hier überhaupt nicht stimmte.

„Andrew, mach eine Pause…!" Harry lehnte sich gegen die Wand, die nach nebenan durchsichtig war und im Moment von Mike im Auge behalten wurde. Kurz entschlossen störte er den Zauber, der sie durchsichtig machte, während Andrew aufstand.

„Wie du meinst, Harry…", meinte er nur und verließ den Raum. Draco beobachtete es mit zusammen gezogenen Brauen. Er hatte keine Zweifel, dass etwas vor sich ging. Harry starrte ihn inzwischen mit ausdruckslosem Blick an und er konnte spüren, wie ihm dabei ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später erfasste ihn Panik, denn Wasser hüllte ihn ein, kalt und gnadenlos. Er versuchte die Luft anzuhalten, doch ihm war klar, dass das nicht lange gehen würde. Verzweifelt versuchte er zu begreifen, was das bedeuten sollte.

„ATME…", dröhnte es jedoch einen Augenblick später in seinen Ohren, bevor er Harry sagen hörte: „Solange ich dich noch lasse. Du hast meine Geduld schon lange überstrapaziert." Hilflos schnappte er nach Luft und konnte tatsächlich im Wasser atmen, als sei es Luft.

„WAS VERDAMMT NOCH MAL WILLST DU VON MIR?" Draco konnte nicht mehr anders. Die Wut ging mit ihm durch und er brüllte Harry all seinen Frust entgegen.

„Ich will dein Geständnis!", kam es beängstigend ruhig zurück und das Wasser auf Dracos Haut wurde noch ein wenig kälter.

„ICH HAB NICHTS ZU GESTEHEN…" Diese trotzige Entgegnung war ein verzweifelter Aufschrei und Draco wusste es. Er war am Ende. Er hielt nicht mehr aus, was hier mit ihm geschah. Die Anspannung der letzten paar Tage war zu viel und der psychische Stress, dem sie ihn ausgesetzt hatten machte ihn fertig. Erneut veränderte sich die Temperatur um ihn herum und das Gefühl des Wassers auf seiner Haut schien sich ebenfalls zu verändern.

„Du hast alles, was du brauchst um zu gestehen…" Diesmal war die Stimme in seinem Kopf und ganz eindeutig Hände auf seiner Haut.//Oh Gott…// Das war das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte. Draco hatte Mühe sich zu konzentrieren und er war nicht der Einzige. Harry hatte ihn im Griff und war sich dessen überdeutlich bewusst. Etwas brach sich in ihm Bahn, was er längst vergessen geglaubt hatte.

„Ich…ich hab nichts…", stotterte sein Opfer wehrlos und brach mitten im Satz ab, doch Harry wusste, wie es weitergehen sollte.

„…zu gestehen?", warf er süffisant ein und brachte sich nur mühsam langsam wieder unter Kontrolle. „...Hör mir zu, Draco." Der Blonde rang zitternd nach Atem.

„Warum tust du mir das an?", fragte er mit geschlossenen Augen und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als sich einfach fallen lassen zu können. Er hatte in den vergangenen Jahren eine ganze Reihe Liebhaber gehabt, doch plötzlich war alles wieder da, was vor so vielen Jahren zwischen ihnen gewesen war.

„Weil du mir keine Wahl lässt…", kam es hart zurück, doch etwas manifestierte sich solide in seinem Rücken, obwohl noch immer nichts zu sehen war und Draco war sicher, einen Arm um seine Taille zu spüren.

„Ich habe nichts von dem getan, was du mir vorwirfst.", versuchte er ein weiteres Mal sich zu verteidigen, während sein Kopf hilflos gegen eine wohl vertraute Schulter sank.

„Hör mir zu. Ich kann eure Sicherheit hier nicht garantieren…hast du das nur noch immer nicht begriffen?" Plötzlich stand Draco wieder fest auf seinen eigenen Füßen, auch wenn das Wasser ihn noch immer umgab und er das Gefühl hatte, die Hände seien weiterhin da. In seinem Kopf wirbelte es und er ignorierte, dass es Harry war, der ihn wieder auf die Füße gestellt hatte. Es ging gar nicht mehr um Schuld oder Unschuld? Es ging um Viviens und seine Sicherheit? Harry wusste, dass…?

Draco schoss Zorn erfüllt herum, doch das Wasser war schon verschwunden und alles was er sah war Harrys Rücken, als dieser den Raum verließ.

tbc


	19. Augenblick der Wahrheit

Titel: …and then rain starts falling…

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

Anmerkungen: Ich bin viel zu spät. Sorry.

**ACHTUNG: KEIN BETA!!**

Kapitel 19

Augenblick der Wahrheit

„Sie gehen Etagenweise vor, Mione!" Mike starrte auf die Karten, die vor ihm auf den Tisch lagen. Die Auroren hatten sich im größten ihrer Räume verbarrikadiert, als die Magie des Ministeriums um sie herum sich verändert hatte, wohl wissend, dass das nichts gutes bedeuten konnte. Zu Beginn waren sie nicht sicher gewesen, was vor sich ging, doch eine von Hermiones ausgefeilten Feldanalysen hatte leider keinerlei Zweifel daran gelassen, dass das Ministerium von Todessern attackiert wurde. Das Vorgehensschema war typisch. Banne wurden gebrochen und überschrieben, Schutzzauber zerstört und Haltebanne gelegt. Die Todesser bereiteten einen Endschlag vor und es gab leider nur noch einen Trupp, der das tun würde – Lucius Malfoys Marodeure.

Hermione war nicht begeistert.

„Wie lange werden sie noch brauchen, bis sie unsere Etage erreicht haben?"

„Bei dem Tempo, was sie vorlegen maximal zwölf Minuten."

„Das muss reichen." Sie waren dabei den Raum, in dem sie sich befanden außerhalb des Gebäudegefüges zu tarnen. Es war ein nicht ganz einfacher Prozess, doch Hermione Granger gehörte nicht zufällig zu denen, die Zauber dieser Art mitentwickelt hatten. Hogwarts war ihr dabei eine große Hilfe gewesen. Man musste verstehen, wie Räume auftauchten oder verschwanden, wenn man den Prozess selbst anschupsen wollte.

„Mione, du weißt dass uns das nur für bestimme Zeit helfen wird", ließ Colin sich vernehmen.

„Die Zeit muss dir reichen, durch diesen Kamin einen Weg nach London aufzumachen", war alles, was sie darauf entgegnete. Colin zog ein düsteres Gesicht, doch er wusste, dass sie kaum eine andere Wahl hatten. Er und Andrew begannen die Zauber, die auf dem Kamin im Raum lagen zu analysieren. Ihm war klar, das Mione Recht hatte. Sie waren fünf englische Auroren und ein Kind – Elea war in dem Moment verschwunden, als der Angriff begann und Colin wusste, dass sie Harry eine größere Hilfe sein konnte, als ihnen – gegen Todesser hatten sie keinerlei Chance, schon gar nicht gegen Malfoys Marodeure.

„Was ist mit meinem Dad?" Vivien hatte bis zu diesem Moment stumm und wie erstarrt auf einer Pritsche an der Wand gesessen, doch jetzt starrte sie Colin an, mit Augen voller Angst und Verzweiflung. Colin nahm all seine Beherrschung zusammen und erwiderte ihren Blick. Die Sorge um Harry fraß ihn beinahe auf, doch es war keine gute Idee, sie das sehen zu lassen.

„Harry passt auf deinen Dad auf, Vivien. Glaub mir." Harry zu erwähnen war zweifellos ein kluger Schachzug. Warum die Kleine Harry diese derartige Heldenverehrung entgegenbrachte war Colin wie so vieles andere en Rätsel, doch es half ihr zweifellos zu wissen, dass Harry bei ihrem Vater war. Sie entspannte sich sichtlich.

„Mister Potter ist bei Daddy?"

„Aber sicher, Vivien. Er hat deinen Dad zu dieser Anhörung bekleidet", beantwortete Colin ihre Frage und sah zu, wie sie die Knie zur Brust zog und das Kinn darauf stützte.

„Das ist gut. Wird er Dad auch nach England bringen?" Das schnürte Colin regelrecht die Kehle zu. Vivien hatte also begriffen, was sie taten. Das Problem war, dass Harry es nicht schaffen würde, sich und Malfoy zu retten. Nicht so, wie Vivien es erwartete. Es war Mione, die rücksichtslos für ihn in die Bresche sprang. Offensichtlich wusste sie sehr genau, was für ein miserabler Lügner er war. Sie selbst hatte dieses Problem schon lange nicht mehr.

„Das wird er, Vivien. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Harry bringt deinen Dad nach London." Hermione schenkte dem Kind ein ermutigendes Lächeln. Sie wusste sehr gut, dass das eher unwahrscheinlich war. Harry und Malfoy hatten Glück, wenn sie es lebend schafften, doch Vivien wollte im Moment genau daran glauben und sie würde ihr diesen Glauben lassen. Das eigentliche Problem war, dass sie selbst mindestens genauso sehr an dass, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, glauben wollte.

Sie waren von Wasser eingeschlossen seit Dracos Double im Anhörungssaal erschienen war. Potter hatte alle Anwesenden innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen in Wassersäulen eingehüllt und zusammengebracht, um seine Magie nicht zu weit aufteilen zu müssen. Die meisten hatten Panik und einer nach dem anderen verlor das Bewusstsein. Draco fragte sich, ob Potter absichtlich genau dafür sorgte.

Seine Bewegungen waren nicht zu verfolgen. Er war da draußen, doch Draco war sich klar, dass er das Wasser war. Sein Doppelgänger wusste das offensichtlich genauso gut. Er hatte den Schutzwall mehrmals attackiert, doch offensichtlich konnte Potter eine ganze Menge wegstecken, wenn er es wollte. Im Moment schienen sie sich zu belauern – und Draco hatte Zeit den Mann anzustarren, den sein Vater und der dunkle Lord vor so vielen Jahren kreiert hatten.

In dem Moment, als sein Double im Raum erschienen war hatten sich all die vielen schattenhaften Flecken in seiner Vergangenheit gelichtet. Plötzlich erinnerte Draco sich ganz genau, wieso es ihn zweimal gab und warum er keine Zauberkraft mehr hatte.

Dobby hatte immer versucht, ihm begreiflich zu machen, dass sein Vater etwas mit seinen Erinnerungen angestellt hatte und er es nur nicht wahrhaben wollte, doch jetzt wusste er, dass der Hauself Recht gehabt hatte. Im Grunde konnte er nur froh sein, selbst schon zuvor die Erinnerungen an seine Zeit mit Harry – ebenfalls mit Dobbys Hilfe – geschützt zu haben, denn wenn sein Vater herausbekommen hätte, mit wem er die Schande der Homosexualität über seine Familie gebracht, hätte er sich seine Aktionen sicher noch einmal anders überlegt.

Sein Blick folgte dem falschen Draco. Es schockierte ihn, wie eng er mit diesem Duplikat seiner selbst verbunden sein musste, denn sie glichen einander wie eineiige Zwillinge. Der andere Draco, zweifellos derjenige, der voll und ganz den Ansprüchen seines Vaters entsprach, hatte sogar denselben Haarschnitt. Draco fragte sich, wie er sich entwickelt hätte, wenn Lucius' finaler Plan aufgegangen wäre und er ausgestoßen und ohne Zauberkraft auf der Straße verreckt wäre.

Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Es war schlimm genug, dass dieser Doppelgänger überhaupt existierte. Er hatte keine Chance gehabt dieses düstere Ritual, das Voldemort und sein Vater damals initiiert hatten zu verhindern. Ein paar Tropfen seines Blutes hatten genügt dieses Wesen zu erschaffen. Alles was sie dann noch hatten tun müssen, war seine Zauberkraft von seinem Wesen zu trennen und mit seinem Duplikat zu verbinden. Er hatte es nicht einmal gespürt.

Einen Moment lang war er ein Zauberer gewesen, und dann plötzlich nur noch ein Muggel. Begriffen hatte er das erst, als sein Vater ihn ausgesetzt hatte. Lucius hatte ihm seinen Zauberstab abgenommen und nur gegrinst. ‚Du brauchst ihn nicht mehr, Draco. Du bist kein Zauberer mehr. Viel Spaß beim sterben, du Narr' Das waren die letzten Worte seines Vaters gewesen und damals hatte Draco mehr als nur genau gewusst, dass er ihn damit zum Tode verurteilte.

Er konnte sich ein schwaches Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Das Schicksal hatte anders entschieden. Er hatte überlebt. Und er war dankbar dafür.

Harry wir müssen sie hier heraus bringen. Elea war in dem Moment bei Harry aufgetaucht, als sich die Magie des Ministeriums verändert hatte, einen Sekundebruchteil bevor der falsche Draco erschienen war. Inzwischen ahnte Harry, dass er sich darüber glücklich schätzen konnte. Wäre es den Todessern gelungen sie zu trennen, hätten sie möglicherweise keine Chance mehr gehabt.

Glaubst du nur, das weiß ich nicht, Elea? Ich weiß ja nicht, ob es dir möglicherweise entgangen ist, aber aus irgendeinem Grund kann ich den Raum nicht verlassen. Harry inszenierte ein weiteres Manöver, um den falschen Draco bei Laune zu halten. Sie spielten hier auf Zeit. Sein Gegner genauso, wie er selbst und es stand fest, dass er dem Todesser damit in die Hände spielte, doch Elea und er hatten keine Ahnung, warum sie in diesem Raum gebannt waren. Er konnte seine Magie problemlos anwenden, doch verlassen konnte er ihn nicht.

Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, Harry. Etwas bannte sie in diesem Raum, umschloss sie wie eine undurchdringliche Blase und es gefiel Harry gar nicht, dass selbst Elea nicht wusste, was dazu in der Lage war.

Das hab ich auch schon begriffen, erklärte er, Er ist es nicht. Soviel weiß ich inzwischen. Er attackierte das blonde Monster ein weiteres Mal. Vollkommen in Wasser eingehüllt, tat der Todesser sich schwer, Harry abzuwehren und Harry tastete ihn erneut mit seinen Fähigkeiten ab.

Der Unterschied, jetzt wo er einen Vergleich mit dem wirklichen Draco hatte, war schockierend. Er hatte die schwarze Magie, die ihn durchzog schon früher gespürt, doch erst jetzt hatte er begriffen, was sie wirklich bedeutete. Was Voldemort angestellt hatte, um eine identische Kopie des wirklichen Draco zu erschaffen, wusste Harry nicht, doch es war mit Sicherheit eine Menge schwarzer Magie dafür nötig gewesen. Und leider war die Kopie tatsächlich perfekt. Perfekt genug, um Harry ein ganzes Jahrzehnt lang zu täuschen, selbst dann noch, als er über mehr Magie verfügte als jeder andere Magier.

Die Erkenntnis, dass es niemals wirklich Draco gewesen war, dem er all diese Verbrechen zur Last gelegt hatte, erschütterte ihn noch immer, auch wenn er dem Blonden trotzdem kaum verzeihen konnte. Vieles wäre leichter gewesen, hätte er gewusst, dass es nicht sein Ex-Lover war, der zu diesem Monster mutiert war.

Es kommt von den Leuten in der Schutzsphäre. Harry konnte Elea im Moment in jedem Molekül seines Wesens spüren. Sie war in ihm, um ihn herum, sie war er und er war sie. Das war es, was sie beide ausmachte. Wenn es sein musste konnten sie eins sein.

„WAS?" Was sie gerade gesagt hatte, schockierte Harry so sehr, dass er einen Moment lang alles um sich herum vergaß. Es war Elea, die die nächste Attacke von Dracos Doppelgänger blockte.

HARRY, reiß dich zusammen. Du kannst hier jetzt nicht rumalbern. Harry antwortete nicht. Er ließ sich in der Schutzsphäre versinken. Den größten Teil der Zauberer dort hatte er inzwischen in die Bewusstlosigkeit geschickt. Sie waren in Panik geraten, bevor sie begriffen hatten, dass sie im Wasser atmen konnten. Die Richterin und ein Sicherheitsmann waren noch bei Bewusstsein. Und Draco, Salvatore und Marcella. Harry, was tust du?

Wir müssen hier raus, Lea. Wir müssen herausfinden, wer dafür sorgt, dass wir nicht entkommen können. Hilf mir. Es musste verdammt noch mal schnell gehen und sie mussten jeden einzelnen Zauberer checken. Harry verband seine Magie nacheinander mit den einzelnen Körpern die sich in seiner Wasserblase befanden. Er konnte den falschen Draco toben hören, doch er ignorierte es. Noch war er stark genug, um jeden Angriff von Außen abzuwehren.

Es ist die Assistentin, Harry, kam es in diesem Moment von Elea, Sie…sie scheint ein Bannsiegel zu besitzen. Sie beschwört es die ganze Zeit… Harry, konnte seinen Körper herumfahren spüren, obwohl er im Moment nicht wirklich einen Körper hatte.

Bist du sicher?

Absolut. Du kleines Miststück hast uns die ganze Zeit ans Messer geliefert. Elea steigerte sich in ihre Rage.

Elea…sachte. Hier ist nicht nur Marcella ausgeliefert. Harry wusste, was passieren würde und er wusste, dass er Elea nicht bremsen können würde.

Marcella starrte genau wie die anderen die Szenerie jenseits des flüssigen Schutzwalls an. Ihr Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Harry kannte sie nicht anders. Es hatte ihm oft genug gewundert, wie emotionslos Salvatores Assistentin war. Das hieß natürlich nicht automatisch, dass sie eine Verräterin war und doch war sie die Person, bei der es ihn am wenigsten überraschte.

Schaff deinen Geliebten aus dem Weg. Draco war Marcella am nächsten und Harry fragte sich, ob das möglicherweise Marcellas Absicht war.

Eleas Stimme in seinem Verstand war kalt und er beeilte sich zu tun, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie war eigentlich ein unendlich geduldiges wesen, doch mit sich spaßen ließ sie nicht und das war es zweifellos, was sie empfand. Marcella hatte mit ihrer elementaren Kraft gespielt und das ließ ein ätherisches Wesen wie sie nicht mit sich machen. Kein Mensch hatte das recht den Fluss der Elemente unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen.

Draco spürte Hände auf seinem Körper und versteifte sich unmerklich. Er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass Harry ganz in seiner Nähe war. Die Hände drängten ihn ab und er war versucht, sich zur Wehr zu setzen, doch dann hörte er seine Gedanken in seinem Kopf.

/Denk nicht mal dran./

/Was willst du von mir?/ Er hatte nicht die Absicht zu tun, was Potter wollte. Nicht nachdem er begriffen hatte, dass der verdammte Mistkerl offenbar die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte, dass er unschuldig war.

/Willst du sterben?/ Diese Frage ließ Draco seinen Standpunkt überdenken, denn sogar er konnte sehen, dass sich die Struktur des Wassers neben ihm veränderte. Es schien Gestalt anzunehmen. Einen Moment lang hatte er den Eindruck, neben ihm im Wasser schwebe eine wunderschöne, junge Frau, doch dann gab er Harry nach und fühlte sich weggezogen. Er versuchte zu sehen, doch etwas hinderte ihn daran.

Was er hörte genügte ihm jedoch gleich darauf vollkommen und er konnte sehen, dass es der Senator, die Richterin und der Sicherheitsmann ebenfalls mitbekamen. Grauen spiegelte sich in ihren Gesichtern, als das gurgelnde Geräusch, dass aus Marcella DiMarcos Kehle stammte lauter wurde. Ihr Todeskampf schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und Draco war froh es nicht sehen zu müssen. Trotzdem verstand er nicht, warum Harry die Frau tötete.

/Sie hat uns verraten. Menschen haben kein Recht, den Fluss der Elemente unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Das werden wir niemals zulassen., schallte es in seinem Kopf, bevor Draco spürte, wie die Hände ihn losließen und er wieder sehen konnte. Marcella DiMarco schwebte mit blauem Gesicht leblos im Wasser. Er nahm nicht wirklich Anteil an ihrem Tod. Was ihn viel mehr interessierte war die Frage, warum Harry in der Mehrzahl sprach.

tbc

R&R please!


	20. Forderungen

Titel: …and then rain starts falling…

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**ACHTUNG: KEIN BETA!!**

Kapitel 20

Forderungen

In dem Moment, als die Macht des Bannes, der sie festgehalten hatte, verschwunden war, sorgte Harry auch schon dafür, dass sie verschwanden. Sie alle landeten klatschnass auf dem Gang, in dem sich zuvor die Räume befunden hatten, die das Ministerium den englischen Auroren zugewiesen hatten. Harry war nicht wirklich irritiert darüber, dass er ihr Ziel, innerhalb dieser Räume, nicht erreicht hatte. er konnte sich denken, das Hermione schon in Aktion war. Salvatore verstand das jedoch gar nicht.

„Harry, wieso zum Teufel, hast du uns nicht ganz rausgebracht?" Der Italiener war der erste, der sich fasste und Draco realisierte ganz nebenbei, dass er offensichtlich nicht zum ersten Mal so transportiert worden war. Das Verhältnis des Senators zu Harry regte ihn immer mehr auf, auch wenn er sich das niemals eingestehen würde.

Harry, noch immer tropfnass, starrte die Tür an.

„Weil ein weiterer bann über dem Gebäude liegt und ich nicht raus komme.", fauchte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Und warum hast du uns dann nicht wenigstens zu deinen Leuten rein gebracht."

„Weil Mione offensichtlich schon in Aktion getreten ist und den Raum verschwinden lassen hat."

„Sie hat was?"

„Sie hat den Raum aus dem Gebäudegefüge genommen. Frag mich jetzt nicht nach solchen Lappalien." Er funkelte Salvatore an und sah ihn schlucken. Es lag nicht in seiner Absicht, den Senator zu verärgern, doch er hatte im Moment andere Probleme. Salvatore sah das jedoch offensichtlich gar nicht ein. Er hatte noch ein paar mehr Fragen.

„Wieso hast du Marcella umgebracht?"

Diesmal wandte sich Harry seinem Ex-Lover bewusst zu und Draco machte genau wie die Richterin und der Wachmann einen Schritt zurück. Sie alle konnten sehen, dass der Senator zu weit gegangen war. Die Luft um sie herum wurde eisig und feucht. Gott verdammt, was ist mit dir passiert? Ging es Draco durch den Kopf. Harry war ganz klar in Rage, doch früher hatte er das daran erkannt, dass Elektrizität um sie herum knisterte. Heute schien sich eine Regensturm inmitten eines Gebäudes zusammen zu brauen.

„Weil sie versucht hat mich zu bannen, Salvatore, weil sie mich gefangen halten wollte, MICH. Wir lassen uns von niemandem gefangen halten. Und mal ganz davon abgesehen…wolltest du heute sterben?" Harry stellte diese frage heute schon zum zweiten Mal und langsam hatte er genug.

„Was?" Die Irritation war Salvatore anzusehen. Sie alle hatten ganz eindeutig noch immer nicht begriffen, worum es hier ging.

„Er hat auf Zeit gespielt und auf seinen Trupp gewartet. Was glaubst du, was passiert wäre, wenn der Rest der Todesser dort erschienen wäre. Ihr seid Marionetten. Ihr seid nur Statisten. Hier geht es um etwas ganz anderes. Ist dir das denn nur immer noch nicht klar."

„Vielleicht hätte ich es begriffen, wenn du von Anfang an ehrlich gewesen wärst!" Der Senator dachte nicht daran auch nur einen Schritt zurückzuweichen und Draco, der das ganze aufmerksam beobachtete, fragte sich, wie diese beiden jemals miteinander ausgekommen waren.

„Was mir das gebracht hätte, hat Marcella mir heute unzweifelhaft bewiesen.", blaffte Harry zurück und Salvatore setzte zu einer weiteren Entgegnung an, doch er wurde unterbrochen.

„Salvatore, lass gut sein." Ein älterer Zauberer, der genau wie die anderen inzwischen wieder zu sich gekommen war, stand langsam auf. „Was geh hier vor sich, Auror Potter!" Harry wandte den Blick Senator Lugosi zu. Er wusste von Marcella, dass er der Sanator für Verteidigung war.

„Sie haben es mit einem Angriff durch Todesser zu tun…und es wäre mir recht, wenn ich jetzt aufhören könnte mich…"

Der Rest seiner Worte ging in im schallenden Getöse einer magische Durchsage unter.

„HARRY, MEIN FREUND, WIR HABEN DIE LAGE HIER JETZT UNTER KONTROLLE. Ich denke du weißt, was das für dich und deine verblieben Leute heißt. Fünf Auroren und ein magisches Mischwesen gegen siebenundzwanzig von uns. ICH WILL DICH, DANIEL MAVOT UND SEINE TOCHTER." Es warb Lucius Malfoys Stimme die durch die Gänge dröhnte und Harry konnte nicht daran zweifeln, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Dazu kannte er Dracos vater leider viel zu gut. Es gab nichts zu zögern.

„Du kriegst mich und deinen Sohn…wenn ich spüren kann, dass alle anderen Überlebenden das Gebäude verlassen haben." Draco wollte protestieren, doch bevor er auch nur eine Wort heraus bekam, hatte er das Gefühl seine Zunge vertrocknete und er begann zu husten.

Salvatore starrte Harry inzwischen fassungslos an.

„Magisches Wischwesen? Du bist ein magisches Mischwesen?"

„Salvatore, ich schwöre, wenn du nicht auf der Stelle den Mund hältst…" Salvatores Finger legte sich auf Harrys Lippen.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich selbst für alle hier opferst, nur weil hier niemand auf dich gehört hat." Salvatores Blick war ernst und voller Gefühl. Ohne es zu wollen, fiel Harry in diese Emotionen und er wusste, dass es Elea war, die genau dafür sorgte. Salvatore Bianchi hatte Angst um ihn., etwas, das er nicht wirklich oft erlebt hatte.

„Senator Bianchi hat Recht.", mischte sich nun auch Lugosi in das Gespräch. Harry brachte Abstand zwischen sich und Salvatore.

„Sie haben vergessen, was im Hotel geschehen ist? Sie haben vergessen, wie viele ihrer eigenen Auroren überlebt haben? Sie alle hier hatten ihre Chance? Ich hab sie angebettelt uns gehen zu lassen." Bei dieser Aussage hob Salvatore skeptisch die linke Braue, doch Harry ignorierte ihn. „Sie alle werden jetzt diese Gebäude verlassen und soviel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und das Ministerium bringen."

„Er hat noch nicht zugestimmt.", warf Lugosi ein.

„Er wird…"

„Wie ist es dir gelungen, das schmutzige kleine Balg wegzubringen, Potter?", schallte es in diesem Moment auch schon durch die Gänge.

„Spielt keine Rolle, Lucius. Sie ist weg." Harrys Blick traf Dracos und er sah, wie der Blonde sich zumindest teilweise beruhigte. Offensichtlich genügte es ihm zu wissen, dass Vivien in Sicherheit war.

„Ich habe 742 Italiener in meiner Hand. Inklusiver jener, die bei dir sind, sind es 764. Wieso sollte ich die alle gehen lassen ohne zu kriegen, was ich will?"

„Er hat mehr als dreihundert unserer Leute umgebracht…", hörte Harry Lugosi entsetzt flüstern. Er hatte nicht wirklich etwas anderes erwartet. Lucius interessierten Menschenleben schon lange nicht mehr.

„Das ist der Deal. Die, die noch leben…ALLE…oder du kriegst gar nichts."

„Das schöne an der Sache ist…ich weiß, dass du wirklich so eiskalt bist, all diese unschuldigen Zauberer zu opfern. Bist du sicher, dass deine elementare Hälfte es schaffen wird, dein Gewissen zu beruhigen?"

„Ja." Ein blassblauer Schimmer lag über Harry und Draco sah, was sein Vater meinte. Da war ein Part Harrys, den er nicht kannte, ein neuer Part. Magisches Mischwesen ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Doch welche Kreatur hatte die Macht sich mit einem Zauberer zu verbinden und war auch noch bereit dazu? Er kannte keine.

Die Italiener starrten ihn inzwischen ungläubig an, denn sie hatten wohl begriffen, worum es hier ging.

„Sie können gehen…alle…auf der Stelle", war es da jedoch auch schon zu vernehmen. Salvatore packte Harry am Arm.

„Harry, ich kann das nicht zulassen. Es mag sein, dass das wir keine großen Chancen haben, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du dich allein mit diesen Bastarden auseinandersetzt."

„Salvatore, wenn du jetzt nicht mit den anderen gehst, wird er euch alle töten." Der Druck an Harrys Arm wurde schmerzhaft. Der Senator hatte begriffen, dass es kein Zurück gab. Er kämpfte gegen die Emotionen an, die ihm regelrecht die Kehle abschnürten.

„Wirst du es hier raus schaffen?", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Harry schwieg und er sah Salvatores nächste Aktion kommen. Als dieser sich noch ein wenig näher lehnte, um ihn zu küssen wich er aus, doch die Finger seiner Rechten berührten Salvatores Wange, bevor dieser Harry in seinen Gedanken hören konnte. /Du willst es nicht lernen, nicht wahr? Es tut mir leid, mi amor, ich kann dir das nicht geben. Sonst wirst du nie mehr frei sein./

„Zu spät.", war alles, was Salvatore sagen konnte, bevor er sich abwandte und mit seinen Kollegen und Mitarbeitern davon hastete, um die Forderungen der Todesser zu erfüllen.

Draco starrte ihnen nach, bis zu um eine Ecke verschwunden waren. Dann fixierte er Harry mit eisigem Blick. Dieses Display gerade eben war ihm durch und durch gegangen. Es hatte gezeigt, wie nah sie der Senator und Harry gewesen waren. Nah genug, um Harry Potter klar zu machen, dass er nicht mehr weiter spielen konnte und Bianchi trotzdem den Kopf verlieren zu lassen.

„Man sollte meinen, ein Mann in seiner Position habe mehr Rückgrat, aber offensichtlich kriegst du alle klein, Potter", giftete er. Der Blick, den er zurückbekam war mindestens so eisig, doch das war die einzige Reaktion, die Harry zeigte.

Noch bevor Draco begriff, was vor sich ging, war er erneut in Wasser gehüllt und hatte das Gefühl, als seien Harrys Hände plötzlich überall.

Du hast keine Zeit mehr für so etwas, Süßer, ließ sich Elea beinahe süffisant vernehmen. Es verblüfft mich wirklich, wie du in seiner Gegenwart immer und immer wieder die Beherrschung verlierst.

Wir sind Wasser, Lea, nichts kann uns beherrschen. Er hörte leises Lachen in seinen Gedanken

Was hast du vor?

Leg Draco auf deine ganz spezielle Sorte Eis.

Das wäre auch mein Vorschlag gewesen.

Das letzte, was Draco in seinem Kopf hörte, bevor er das Gefühl hatte zu erfrieren war:

/Leb wohl Dragon…/

„Wie weit bist du, Colin?" Hermione ging nervös auf und ab. In Ihrem Kopf formten sich Pläne und sie wusste, dass sie schnell sein mussten. Sie hatten Mitbekommen, was Harry mit Lucius Malfoy ausgehandelt hatte. Es mochte sein, dass der Raum nicht mehr im Gebäudegefüge war, doch er war und blieb ein Raum des Ministeriums.

„Ich hab's gleich."

„Wo kommen wir raus?"

„Mit etwas Glück mitten in Angelinas Büro."

„Gut, Mike, Andrew, ich holt Euch Truppen. So schnell wie möglich. Sie werden nicht mit erfahrenen Leuten rechnen und es ist unsere große Chance diesem Mist endlich ein Ende zu setzen. Colin, du bringst Hilary und Vivien in Sicherheit.", erteilte sie Befehle. Colins Blick wurde noch ein wenig ernster, als er sie nun ansah.

„Du weißt, dass das ein möglicherweise internationaler Zwischenfall werden kann.

„Glaubst du wirklich das interessiert hier noch jemanden, wenn wir mit den Todessern fertig sind?"

„Möglicherweise nicht, aber was ist mit dir? Ich will das du mit zurück kommst, Mione." Er konnte sich nicht helfen, die Vorstellung, sie hier zurück zu lassen gefiel ihm nicht.

„Ich muss den Raum ins Gefüge zurück bringen, dass die Verstärkung durchkommt." Hermione sah ihn an und er erkannte den Ausdruck in ihren Augen ganz genau. Abwehr und Trotz. Sie würde sich nicht umstimmen lassen und er hatte nur die Vernunft im Rücken, das und einen Berg hoffnungsloser Gefühle.

„Mione, denkst du nicht, dass…" Hermione ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Colin, Harry hat von Anfang an klar gestellt, wie die Befehlskette bei dieser Aktion liegt…" ihr Blick wurde ein wenig sanfter bei Colins düsterem Gesichtsausdruck, „…und du weißt sehr gut, dass ich die einzige bin, die diesen verdammten, komplizierten Zauber auf die Reihe bringt." Colin wusste, dass sie damit leider Recht hatte.

„Es gefällt mir trotzdem nicht." Das warf sie aus der Bahn und sie sah in verblüfft an, doch ihre Diskussion wurde abrupt beendet.

„Offen", kam es gerade in diesem Moment von Mike. Mione kam sofort wieder zu Sache.

„Gut, dann ab mit Euch. Colin, du gehst mit Vivien und Hillary als erster." Hillary stand langsam auf.

„Colin, ich nehm die Kleine und bring sie zu Angelina. Geh du mit Mike und Andrew und sorg dafür, dass Harry Hilfe bekommt."

„Bist du sicher?" Hillary hatte sich nicht lange auf der Krankenstation festhalten lassen, nachdem sie erst einmal wieder bei Bewusstsein gewesen war. Sie war gewiss noch nicht wieder fit, doch sie konnte auf Vivien aufpassen. Colin warf einen Blick zu Mione und diese nickte nur kurz. „Okay. Lass sie nicht aus den Augen." Er wandte sich an Vivien. „Vivien, du hast es gehört. Hillary bringt dich nach England in Sicherheit. Bleib auf jeden Fall immer in ihrer Nähe, okay."

„Okay. Mister Creevy?"

„Was?"

„Werden sie Daddy und Mister Potter helfen?"

„Das werden wir, Vivien. Keine Sorge." Soviel konnte er ihr versichern. Sie würden Harry nicht im Stich lassen. Niemals. Augenblicke später war sie mit Hillary verschwunden. Colin wechselte einen letzten Blick mit Mione, bevor er sich gefolgt von Andrew und Mike ebenfalls auf den Weg machte.

tbc


	21. Herzenssache

Titel: …and then rain starts falling…

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**ACHTUNG: KEIN BETA!!**

Kapitel 21

Herzenssache

Harry hatte keine Taktik. Elea und er wussten sehr genau, dass dies hier mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ihr letzter Kampf werden würde. Er war nicht in der Form, allein ein ganzes Kommando Marodeure zu bekämpfen. Harry wusste zwar, dass sie davon ausgehen konnten relativ schnell Hilfe aus England zu bekommen, denn er bezweifelte nicht, das Mione ihre Leute hier heraus und auch wieder herein bringen konnte, doch er war nicht sicher, ob sie schnell genug sein würde. Er ging davon aus, dass Lucius diesmal zumindest eines seiner Ziele erreichen würde, doch tief in sich drin wusste er, dass es ihm genügen würde, wenn Draco und Vivien es schafften. Er lebte eh schon viel zu lange mit geborgter Zeit. Das einzige, was ihm wirklich wehtat, war der Fakt, das er Elea mit sich nehmen würde. Sie hatte den Tod nicht verdient, egal, was sie selber darüber dachte.

Hör auf dir den Kopf über den Tod zu zerbrechen, schallte es da jedoch auch schon in seinem Kopf. Er brachte ein mentales Grinsen zustande.

Ich weiß, dass du die letzte sein wirst, die aufgibt, Süße.

Worauf du dich verlassen kannst.

Sie waren dabei, die Lage zu sondieren. Harry machte sich nicht viel Hoffnung, das Lucius ihm auch nur die geringste Chance lassen würde. Sie waren einander zu oft in die Quere gekommen und der verdammte Todesser wusste genau, was er in einem Kampf gegen ihn nicht tun durfte – seine Leute zerstreuen. Einzelne konnte Harry zu schnell und zu unbemerkt erledigen, eine Gruppe wurde zum Problem, denn er musste sich zeigen und wurde damit angreifbar.

Sie haben das Gebäude vollkommen abgeriegelt**.**

Wie zum Teufel machen sie das? Wir sind Wasser. Wasser lässt sich nicht so einfach aufhalten.

Ich weiß, aber ich denke ich habe eine Ahnung, was sie tun. Es ist uralte Magie, aus den Anfängen der Zeit. Magie, mit der Druiden durch Opfer und Amulette die Elemente beschwören konnten. Und ich denke es ist zum Teil der Fakt, das wir nicht Inuran Lar sind.

Mit anderen Worten Lucius bannt mich**.**

Vermutlich. Harry verschloss sein Bewusstsein. Irgendwo musste die ganze Sache ja einen Haken gehabt haben. Im Grunde konnten sie bloß froh sein, das Lucius so lange gebraucht hatte, dahinter zu kommen. Er mochte ein magisches Mischwesen sein, doch ein Teil von ihm war Mensch und es war nur logisch, dass ein Zauberer in der Lage war diesen menschlichen Teil zu beeinflussen.

Du sollst aufhören, dir schon wieder über mich den Kopf zu zerbrechen, bekam er zu hören und der Schauer, den Lea ihm über den Rücken scheuchte war mehr als nur kalt. Es war meine Entscheidung, Harry, von Anfang an.

Etwas, was ich nie verstanden haben. Harry hätte nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet, doch offenbar empfand Elea ähnlich wie er – der Ausgang dieser Geschichte war alles andere als sicher – und wollte ihn wissen lassen, wie es zu ihrer Verbindung gekommen war.

Ich hab euch gesehen. Dich und Draco. Das ließ Harry regelrecht inne halten. Er wusste, das Eleas Clan im Hogwartssee lebte, doch sie hatte ihm nie erklärt, warum sie beschlossen hatte, ihm das Leben zu retten, als er nach diesem letzten Kampf dabei war im See zu sterben. Ich habe niemals Menschen gesehen, die mehr überwunden haben…vor allem du. Du hast ihn gehasst…und er hat dich gehasst…und dann habt ihr einander so sehr geliebt. So sehr, dass du alles aufgeben wolltest, dass du ihn beschützen wolltest.

Ich habe das nie vergessen, Harry. In gewissem Sinne sind alle denkenden Wesen gleich. Sie haben Gefühle, Träume, Hoffnungen. Du und Draco, ihr habt mir ein so tiefes Gefühl von Hoffnung gegeben. Schon damals hab ich mir gewünscht, euch etwas Gutes tun zu können.

Du warst der Regen. Elea brachte ihm den Regen, wenn er ihn brauchte um sich zu verbergen und in dieser Nacht, als er sich in Hogwarts von Draco verabschiedet hatte, hatte es geregnet. Ihr leises Lachen war ihm Antwort genug. Aber das erklärt trotzdem nicht, warum…

Eleas Ton in seinen Gedanken war ernst, als sie weiter sinnierte:

In dieser Nacht, als dieser letzte Kampf vor Hogwarts stattfand, hat es niemanden in unserm Volk interessiert, was draußen vor sich ging. Es war euer Krieg. Wir Elfen hatten damit nichts zu tun. Und dann hab ich dich sterben spüren. Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte euch vergessen…aber als du im Wasser versunken bist, Harry, da hab ich dich wieder erkannt. Und gleichzeitig doch nicht, denn du warst nicht mehr derselbe. Du hast alles verloren, was dir wichtig war. Auch Draco. Das konnte ich nicht fassen und ich hab tiefer gegraben und gesucht. Ich hab all deine Gründe gefunden und all deine Höllen durchschritten. Du hattest in dieser Nacht das Recht zu sterben, nach allem, was geschehen ist…und ich wusste das…

Aber ich habe bis in deine tiefste Seele geschaut…dahin wohin niemand vordringen sollte und ich hab immer noch Draco gefunden. Nach allem, was geschehen war wolltest du ihn immer noch lieben.

Harry hatte inne gehalten. Er stand mitten in einem breiten Gang, der ihn an seinem Ende zu den Todessern führen würde, doch dass bedeutete im Augenblick nichts. Das einzige, was zählte, waren Eleas Worte in seinem Geiste. Er hatte immer befürchtet, dass genau das der Fall war, dass er es einfach nie geschafft hatte, diese Liebe aufzugeben, egal, was er sich eingeredet hatte.

Du hast ihn so sehr geliebt…dass du in der Tiefe deines Herzens niemals zweifeln wolltest, Harry…und ich musste einfach wissen, ob du Recht haben könntest…Du hattest Recht.

Was wenn ich nicht recht gehabt hätte? Wieder war Eleas Lachen zu hören. Es streichelte seine Seele, wärmte ihn und vermittelte ihm einen Hauch von Glück. Sie hatte für diesen Glauben ihre Ewigkeit aufgegeben, für ein winziges Stück scheinbar aussichtsloser Hoffnung.

Dann würden wir heute losziehen und einen eiskalten Bastard töten, Harry. Ich hätte dir mit Freuden dabei geholfen, denn er hätte mich damit genauso enttäuscht, wie dich. Und das ist es Wert dafür zu sterben.

Deine Moralvorstellungen werde ich nie verstehen, Lea**.**

Ich weiß. Für mich gibt es nur richtig oder falsch, gut oder böse, Licht oder Schatten. Aber du hast mir gezeigt, das Grau existiert. Niemand von meinem Volk weiß das. Diesmal war es Harry, der leise lachte.

Willst du mir damit sagen, dass ich das Paradebeispiel für Grau bin**?**

Nein Harry. Du bist Licht. Soviel Hoffnung und Glaube, wie du trotz allem, was dir zugestoßen ist besitzt, macht dich zu Licht. Meinem Licht.

Lass uns losziehen, deinen Traum zu erfüllen…und diesen Krieg endgültig beenden…und lass uns das überleben…damit all das nicht umsonst war.

Sie konnten Stimmen hören. Viele Stimmen, eine Gruppe. Harry wusste schon seit einer Weile, dass sie sich in einem der Säle verschanzt hatten. Er konnte Eleas Hoffnung nicht teilen, doch er war dankbar, dass sie ihm endlich gesagt hatte, was sie dazu motiviert hatte, ihm das Leben zu retten.

Er wusste, dass sich dieser winzige Splitter Hoffnung, den sie damals bei ihm gefunden hatte, wirklich erfüllt hatte. Es war nicht Draco gewesen, der all diese Grausamkeiten begangen hatte. Er hatte kein Monster geliebt. Das war mehr, als er jemals erwartet hatte.

Doch Draco wieder zu sehen hatte ihm gleichzeitig etwas anderes klar gemacht. Etwas, was er schon damals bei ihrem Abschied in Hogwarts gespürt hatte und was ihm vor wenigen Tagen, in der ersten Nacht, die sie hier festgesessen hatten, endgültig zweifelsfrei klar geworden war.

Der Schmerz darüber schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und er wusste, dass Elea es spüren konnte, doch wieder einmal verbarg er vor ihr, was ihn so sehr verletzte. Es war vorbei und es war zu spät. Und Harry hatte nicht die Absicht, hier zu überleben. Er wusste, dass sie das akzeptieren konnte. Spätestens dann, wenn er ihr endlich die ganze Wahrheit sagte.

tbc

R&R please!


	22. Auf Messers Schneide

Titel: …and then rain starts falling…

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**ACHTUNG: KEIN BETA!!**

Kapitel 22

Auf Messers Schneide

„Finde ihn, so schnell wie möglich, Draco!"

„Gewiss Vater. Nichts leichter als das. Ich werde dieses Problem diesmal aus dem Weg räumen."

„Ich weiß. Nimm dir drei Männer und beeil dich. Ich will hier weg, bevor es den Auroren möglicherweise gelingt, ein Portal zu öffnen und Verstärkung für Potter zu schicken."

„Zu Befehl, Vater."

Harry war erneut in die Betrachtung des falschen Draco versunken. Wieder und wieder faszinierte ihn der Fakt, wie ähnlich er dem echten Draco war. Er war niemals mehr dankbar gewesen, dass das Double sein bösartiges Gesicht schon mehrmals gezeigt hatte, bevor sie einander im Krieg begegnet waren. Hätte Lucius gewusst, was er für seinen Sohn empfand, wäre das mit Sicherheit sein Ende gewesen.

Bist du sicher, dass sie ihn nicht finden, fragte er Elea, als Dracos Doppelgänger mit drei weiteren Todessern den Saal verließ.

Absolut Darling. Wem widmen wir uns zuerst? Dem Betrüger oder seinem Bastard von Vater? Harry musst nicht lange über diese Frage nachdenken. Er würde wie immer beides gleichzeitig aufs Korn nehmen.

Einen Sekundenbruchteil später war der Saal mit Wasser gefüllt und er ließ es langsam gefrieren. Sie würden dagegen ankommen und Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe, einzelne Todesser in seiner Wasserhülle zu attackieren. Diesmal war er es, der auf Zeit spielte, denn er wusste, das Lucius Recht hatte. Hermione würde mit Verstärkung kommen und die Gefahr eines Internationaler Zwischenfalls würde sie dabei nicht aufhalten. Sie gurgelten und tobten in ihrer gefrierenden Wasserhülle und manche von ihnen waren noch immer nicht schnell genug, den Kopfblasenzauber auszufühlen, doch das interessiert Harry nicht. Er wandte sich ab, um Dracos Double zu folgen.

Wo verdammt noch mal ist er hin? Der Todesser und seine Begleiter hatten den Gang schon hinter sich gebracht, obwohl Harry kaum zehn Sekunden mit dem Rest des Trupps beschäftig gewesen war.

Harry, hast du eine Ahnung, wie sie dieses Double gemacht haben**?**

Nein, warum? Eleas Ton gefiel Harry nicht.

Sie sind identisch, nicht wahr?

Ja…aber was…Oh mein Gott…Blutband. Panik durchflutete Harry. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, das Draco in Eleas Hülle aus Eis nichts geschehen würde, solange man ihn nicht fand und dafür hatten sie eigentlich gesorgt, doch wenn Dracos Doppelgänger das gleiche Blut teilte, musste er nur einem Blutband-Fluch folgen und hätte ihn innerhalb von Augenblicken gefunden.

Er verschwand in seiner Wassersäule und tauchte im nächsten Moment da auf, wo sie Draco zurück gelassen hatte.

„ICH HABE IHN, VATER. ICH HABE IHN.", schallte es in diesem Moment jedoch auch schon durch die Stille. Der falsche Draco bearbeitete Dracos Eishülle mit Pulsus und Illuminos.

„Bist du sicher?" Harry ließ sich ins Eis sinken und sprengte die obere Schicht in Form von Wasserdampf ab. Einen Moment lang herrschte so dichter Nebel, dass er beinahe daran glaubte noch einmal entkommen zu können, doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Ein Windstoß fegte den Nebel davon und gab den Blick auf Lucius frei, der offensichtlich in dem Moment zu seinem falschen Sohn appariert war, als dessen Stimme durch die verlassenen Gänge gehallt hatte.

„Es gibt Sachen, die man nicht liegen lassen sollte, Harry", ließ er sich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen vernehmen, in seinen Fingern einen seltsam anmutenden Anhänger.

„WARUM HAST DU VERDAMMT NOCH MAL MARCELLA DAS BANNSIEGEL NICHT ABGENOMMEN, LEA?" Das war eine Katastrophe. Eine Katastrophe, die Harrys Beherrschung ins Jenseits schickte.

Ich hab zerstört, was sie in den Händen hatte, Harry. Elea war genauso verständnislos und aufgebracht, wie Harry und Lucius' Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter.

„Habt ihr euch der Münze angenommen, Harry?" Harry leitete alle Energie, die er finden konnte auf die Oberfläche der Wasserblase, in die er sich und Draco eingeschlossen hatte. Es war die Münze, Harry, ich hab die Münze zerstört, ich… Elea war hörbar fassungslos. „Nun Harry, es war nicht die Münze." Lucius Begeisterung angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie Harry tatsächlich erwischt hatten war beinahe unerträglich.

„Er bannt dich. Ich weiß nicht, was du bist, aber er hat dich in einem Bann! Etwas von dir ist in diesem Anhänger." Es war das erste, was Draco von sich gab. Er stand aus dem Eis befreit halb hinter Harry in ihrem Kokon aus Wasser und starrte die ganze Zeit seinen Vater und sein Double an. „Wir kommen hier nicht raus, Harry, weder du, noch ich. Der Anhänger bannt dich und mein Doppelgänger bannt mich. Im Grunde wundert mich nur, das du Vivien hier heraus gebracht hast." Dracos Ruhe schockierte Harry und Elea vollkommen.

Er könnte Recht haben. Möglicherweise hat Lucius damit gerechnet, dass wir hinter Marcella kommen…und uns absichtlich entkommen lassen. Diese Möglichkeit gefiel Harry überhaupt nicht, doch es war zu spät, etwas zu ändern und vermutlich hatte Elea recht. Lucius hatte ihn am Ende doch noch über den Tisch gezogen.

„Du hast jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten…Du kannst dich so lange auslaugen, bis du für jeden von uns hier leichte Beute bist, oder du machst dem ganzen ein schnelles Ende und lieferst dich aus.", ließ der Bastard sich wieder vernehmen.

„Was ist mit deinem Sohn?", fragte Harry zurück.

„Mein Sohn steht neben mir, Harry. Was du da hast ist nur ein leere Hülle, die schon vor vielen Jahren hätte sterben sollen. Hätte ich gewusst, dass er sein selbst verursachtes Drama überlebt hat, hätte ich ihn und das Balg schon lange ausgeschalten. Was mich allerdings überrascht ist, dass du scheinbar so großen Wert auf sein Leben zu legen scheinst."

„Er ist kein Kriegsverbrecher, warum also sollte er sterben?" Lucius lachte nur, während hinter ihm nach und nach seine Leute erschienen, die scheinbar Mühe gehabt hatten, dem Wasser zu entkommen.

„Tu doch nicht so…du bist kein Mensch mehr. Was interessiert dich ein Leben mehr oder weniger." Wasserdampf explodierte um sie herum, heiß genug um zu verbrühen. Diejenigen, die es nicht schnell genug schafften, jaulten auf wie geprügelte Hunde.

„Lea, hör auf die Oberflächenspannung zu stören. Wir können es uns nicht leisten unsere Abwehr zu schwächen." Harry war so darauf fixiert, ihre Situation einzuschätzen, dass ihm gar nicht bewusst war, dass er laut sprach.

Ich bin ein Lebewesen das denken und fühlen kann, keine Kreatur, fauchte Harrys Wassergeist.

„Sweetheart, die Jahre mit mir haben wohl deine Temperament verstört. Du bist für meine Beherrschung zuständig, also tu mir den Gefallen und hör auf meinen eigenen Leichtsinn zu versprühen."

Ich will sein Leben, Darling, ich will ihn vernichten**.**

„Wir holen uns sein Leben, Süße. Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was wir tun, wir holen uns sein Leben."

Worauf wartest du dann noch**?**

„Auf Mione. Sie hat es gleich geschafft." Harry verfolgte schon seit einigen Augenblicke eine Veränderung der Gebäudestruktur während Elea sich nur von ihrer Rage leiten ließ.

Das Wasser um sie herum veränderte sich spürbar und Draco wurde aus seiner Faszination für Harrys einseitigen Dialog gerissen. Es fühlte sich an, als habe Harrys unsichtbare Gesprächspartnerin ihre Selbstkontrolle wieder gefunden. Er schüttelte sich um sich selbst ebenfalls wieder zu fassen, noch immer dem Rätsel auf der Spur, was es war, mit dem Harry eine so offensichtliche Symbiose bildete.

„Ein weibliches Wesen, Harry, ich bin schockiert."

Es war faszinierend, die Veränderung zu beobachten, die angesichts dieser Worte mit Harry vor sich ging. Trotz des blauen Untertons, den das Wasser ihnen verpasste, konnte man sehen, das Harry das Blut in die Wangen schoss, als er wohl begriff, dass er laut gesprochen hatte. Die Revanche kam jedoch postwendend. Plötzlich waren Harrys Hände wieder überall, Draco keuchte schockiert und hatte einen Moment später das Gefühl Harrys Lippen auf seinen eigenen zu spüren. Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten war alles um ihn herum vergessen und da waren nur dieser Kuss, diese Hände und dieses Gefühl. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil hatte sie die Vergangenheit im Griff.

Und dann war da diese unglaubliche Frauenstimme und machte alles zu Nichte.

Sie sind da Harry, schmeiß ihn raus**.**

NEIN schrie es in Dracos Kopf und Worte schallten durch sein Bewusstsein, die er beinahe vergessen hatte. ‚Leb wohl Dragon' das war es, was Harry zu ihm gesagt hatte, als er ihn vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in einem Eisblock zurück gelassen hatte und ohne es zu wollen verspürte er Panik bei diesem Gedanken, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Im nächsten Moment fand er sich in einem Raum wieder, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, aber trotzdem augenblicklich identifizieren konnte. Es war der Raum neben seiner Zelle und er war magischer vergrößert. Für die englischen Auroren darin wurde es jedoch trotzdem langsam eng.

„Bring jemand Malfoy nach London und verliert ihn ja nicht aus den Augen." Das war ohne jeden Zweifel Granger. Draco sah sie nur ein Paar Schritte von sich entfernt mit Creevy.

„Ihr könnt mich hier nicht raus bringen. Mein Vater hat Potter und mich hier gebannt." Sie sah ihn scharf an.

„WIE?" „Mich mit einem Blutbann. Was er von ihm hat, weiß ich nicht."

„Vermutlich die Hand voll Haare, die ihm der Bastard in Dublin ausgerissen hat", warf Creevy ein.

„Lucius würde das Blut vorziehen, das auf dem Säbel war." Draco sah beide Schaudern und ahnte gleichzeitig, warum Harry mit einem Säbel umgehen konnte. Sein Double hatte Harry damit wohl erwischt.

„Ich gebe Granger nur ungern Recht, aber wenn Vater an Blut von ihm rangekommen ist, hat er das verwendet. Soviel ist sicher. Dann kommt er hier nicht raus, bevor der Anhänger zerstört ist." Das rief bei Granger und Creevy klares Entsetzen hervor, bevor letzterer einen Moment später brüllte:

„SCHUTZBANNE GEGEN HARRY…" Draco fühlte sich am Arm gepackt, bevor plötzlich die Welt aus den Fugen geraten zu schien.

Wasser sprengte Wände und Türen, Eis bildete Säulen um die Gebäudestruktur zu erhalten und plötzlich tat sich eine riesige Halle vor ihnen auf. Sie konnten Todesser in dem Wasser zappeln sehen und Dracos Blick suchte beinahe automatisch nach seinem Vater. Sie wehrten sich sichtlich verzweifelt gegen den Druck des Wassers.

„Er hat sie." Es war Granger, die ihn mit in ihren eigenen Schutzbann gezogen hatte und Draco wies in die Richtung, wo er seinen Vater und seinen Doppelgänger sehen konnte, doch Granger schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hat nur klar Schiff gemacht. Raum geschaffen. Jetzt können wir nur hoffen, dass die Italiener sich wenigstens an die letzte Absprache halten und niemanden nach außen durch lassen. Malfoy, ich bin nicht begeistert, aber ich will, dass du bei mir und Colin bleibst, wenn wir dich hier schon nicht raus bringen." Draco warf ihr einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite."

Der Rest versank im Chaos. Das Wasser war so schnell verschwunden, wie es das Gebäude geflutet hatte und Draco bekam schnell mit, dass Granger und Creevy sich Sorgen um Harry machten. Sie gingen offenbar nicht davon aus, dass er das Tempo, das er vorlegte lange durchhalten konnte.

Er war im Moment in einem Wirbel aus körperlich und elementarisch unterwegs. Einen Moment lang sah man ihn als Mensch und im nächsten wurde er zu Wasser. Womit auch immer er verbunden war, es war ein mächtiges Elementarwesen. Harry hatte sich zweifellos den falschen Draco und seinen Vater zum Ziel gemacht und Draco hatte den Eindruck, dass er sie beide aus dem aktuellen Kampfgeschehen heraushielt.

„Mione, die Italiener haben den Bann gelegt. Sie schicken eigene Leute zur Verstärkung. Harry muss begreifen, dass er die beiden Malfoys aus seinem Dunstkreis heraus lassen kann." Granger handelte augenblicklich. Ein Blau funkelnder Zauber schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab.

„Aquareus?"

„Wasser zu Wasser, Malfoy."

„Was zu Hölle ist mit ihm passiert?"

„Nichts, was dich etwas angehen können."

Harry materialisierte sich neben ihnen und Mione wandte sich ihm zu. „Wir haben sie. Hier kommt keiner mehr raus." Draco sah Harry schon wieder bläuzlich schimmern, als Granger ihn am Arm packte. „Er gehört mir, Harry."

„Mione…?"

„Er hat mein Leben zerstört…unsere Leben. Du kannst mir nichts vormachen…" Dracos Blick traf Harrys und er konnte sich nicht helfen, er wusste, dass Granger Recht hatte. Einen Moment später war er in Wasser gehüllt und fand sich bei Creevy wieder.

Gemeinsam mit dem blonden Ex-Gryffindor konnte er beobachten, wie Granger und Harry zu erst in Reichweite seines Doubles erschienen, während gleichzeitig sein Vater von einem Wasserstrudel eingehüllt wurde.

Sie gingen gemeinsam auf sein Double los und egal, wie gut Harry war und wie geschickt sich Granger anstellte, sein verdammter Ersatz war nicht so einfach zu schlagen. Er begann den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Das wird nichts, Creevy." Das war alles, was durch seinen Kopf rauschte.

„Er nimmt zuviel Rücksicht auf, Mione."

„Ich denke eher er kann nicht mehr." Creevys Blick schnippte zu Draco herum.

„Wie kommst du darauf, Malfoy?"

„Er hat sich bevor ihr gekommen seid mit einer Frau gestritten. Und etwas gesagt, dass sie ihre Energie nicht aufteilen dürfen, aber genau das ist es, was er gerade macht, wenn er meinen Vater und meinen Doppelgänger gleichzeitig angreift."

„Er hat einen internen Dialog laut geführt?"

„Ja…Warum?"

GOLDFISCH…BRING HARRY HIER RAUS." Und damit war Creevy auch schon verschwunden und die Ereignisse überstürzten sich.

Die Italiener erreichten das Schlachtfeld und die Todesser gaben auf. Granger erwischte sein Double mit Avada Kedavra und eine Welle Magie durchflutet Draco, als seine Zauberkraft, die ihm sein Vater vor so vielen Jahren genommen hatte zurückkam, während er sah, wie eben dieser mit einem Aufschrei freikam. Harry fiel offensichtlich inzwischen vollkommen auf die Knie und wandte den Blick zu Lucius. Granger war zu weit von ihm entfernt und Creevy war zu ihr appariert anstatt zu Harry. Ohne Zweifel hatte er sich fälschlicherweise auf den ‚Goldfisch' verlassen.

Lucius hatte freie Bahn. Draco sah, wie Harry erneut den Aggregatszustand wechselte, doch das Wasser, in das er sich hüllte glühte golden, als der Fluch darauf traf und ein verzweifeltes Aufheulen war von Granger zu hören. Trotzdem konnte Lucius Malfoy seinen Triumph nicht mehr genießen. Salvatore Bianchi und Mike Chang beendeten sein Leben mit Avada Kedavra, bevor Harry wieder menschliche Gestalt annahm und leblos zu Boden kippte.

tbc

R&R please!


	23. Nachklang

Titel: …and then rain starts falling…

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**ACHTUNG: KEIN BETA!!**

Kapitel 23

Nachklang

„HARRY… il mio dio…HARRY…" Salvatores Zauberstab klapperte zu Boden, als er neben Harry auf die Knie fiel und ihn in seine Arme riss. Mike Chang war nicht weit hinter ihm, blass und sichtlich besorgt.

„Ist er am Leben?" Hermiones Finger schnappten nach Harrys kalter Hand, als sie es geschafft hatte ebenfalls zu ihm hinüber zu hetzen. Verzweifelt begann sie seine klammen Finger zu streicheln. „Harry…" Colins Arm schlang sich um ihre Schultern. Er wünschte sie beruhigen zu können, doch im Moment hatte er selbst das Gefühl nicht atmen zu können, bevor er nicht sicher war, dass Harry es schaffte.

Der Fluch, den Lucius ihm verpasst hatte, war ein Illuminos gewesen, stark genug, um Harrys Abwehr genug zu zerschlagen und ihn die volle Wucht des Zaubers zu verpassen. Andernfalls hätte sein Wasser nicht golden geglüht. Die Frage war, wie viel Elea noch verkraften können hatte.

„Er hat noch Puls." Salvatores Finger hatten Harrys Halsschlagader gefunden und Mione ließ angesichts seines Statements ein Schluchzen hören. Colin begann wieder zu atmen. Mike ließ die Schultern hängen. „Wir müssen ihn in die Krankenstation bringen." Salvatore machte sich bereit mit Harry auf den Armen aufzustehen. Das Adrenalin verschaffte ihm zweifellos ungeahnte Kräfte. Hermione wusste jedoch, dass es nicht viel Sinn haben würde, Harry auf die Krankenstation zu bringen. Er war die meiste Zeit ein medizinisches Rätsel für jeden Medi-Zauberer. Darum versuchte sie den Senator zu stoppen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ihm da jemand helfen kann, Senator." Helfen konnten ihm sein ‚Volk' und sein Wasser. Im Moment hatten sie weder das eine noch das andere in ausreichendem Maße zur Verfügung. .

„Lea…" Colins Stimme war leise und er zog ganz klar die Irritation des Senators auf sich, doch das war ihm gleich. Nur lea konnte ihnen sagen, wie es ihnen ging und nur Lea war in der lage, Harry bei seiner Regeneration zu helfen. Einen Moment später konnte er sie in seiner Hand spüren.

/Wir brauche Ruhe…**gaaaaaaaaaaaaanz** viel Ruhe…Colin. /

„Ich weiß Lea…ich denke, was das angeht ist die Krankenstation kein schlechter Gedanke."

/Und wir brauchen Wasser./

„Hat er noch welches in England?"

/Goldfisch, Colin…Goldfisch…/ Die Gedanken, die er in seinem Kopf hatte hören können, wurden schwächer und Colin sprang auf die Füße.

„Senator, bringen sie Harry an einen Ort,. Wo er sich ausruhen kann. Die Krankenstation ist auf jeden Fal okay, falls noch was davon übrig ist. Mione, bleichst du bei ihm?"

„Natürlich!" Hermione stand ebenfalls auf. „Aber was hast du vor?"

„Das Goldfischglas holen." Er wandte sich Bianchi zu, der mit Harry auf den Armen vollkommen irritiert neben ihnen stand. Wohl wissend, dass Elea nicht verloren gehen würde, solange sie bei Harry war, ließ er die schwache Präsens, die er noch in seiner hand spüren konnte in die Brusttasche von Harrys Hemd gleiten. „Ich bin gleich zurück." Und damit hetzte er durch das Chaos, das um sie herum herrschte davon, ohne sich davon beeindrucken zu lassen.

Draco hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt. Noch immer stand er da, wo Granger ihn zurückgelassen hatte, nachdem sie beobachten können hatten, wie Lucius, sein Vater Lucius Malfoy, möglicherweise Harrys Leben beendete. Er hatte es nicht beendet. Soviel hatte Draco inzwischen begriffen, doch er war noch immer wie paralysiert.

Niemand beachtete ihn. Um ihn herum herrschte chaotische Aktivität. Auroren sammelten Todesser ein und italienische Beamte versuchten den Überblick zu behalten, doch Draco nahm es nicht wahr. Die Szenerie hatte sich in seinen Verstand gebrannt. Harry am Boden, Bianchi, beinahe auf ihm, Chang sichtlich verzweifelt, aber vorsichtig. Wie viele sind da noch, Harry? Er konnte sich nicht helfen, sich dieses Frage zu stellen und die Ursache für diesen Fakt machte ihm endgültig klar, was er schon seit ein paar Tagen ahnte: Er kam nicht los von Harry Potter egal was er sich einbildete.

Das mochte funktioniert haben, so lange er nicht mehr in Harrys Nähe gewesen war, doch jetzt, wo er ihn wieder gesehen hatte, musste er einsehen, dass der verdammte Ex-Gryffindor ihm mehr bedeutete, als alles andere in seinem Leben. Draco konnte sich ein mentales Schnauben nicht verkneifen. Immerhin hatte er den lebenden Beweis dafür, dass zwischen ihm und Harry immer mehr gewesen war, als sie sich hatten eingestehen wollen.

„Mister Malfoy?" Einer der englischen Auroren erschien neben ihm, ein junger Mann, der nicht viel älter als zwanzig sein konnte. „Das gehört glaube ich ihnen." Er hielt einen Zauberstab in der Hand und Draco konnte sich nicht helfen, zu seinem Double hinüber zu sehen. Der tote Körper wurde gerade mit einem Wingardium Leviosa auf eine Trage gehoben. Sie hatten ihm offenbar den Zauberstab abgenommen und zweifellos als seinen erkannt, doch Draco hatte keine Verbindung mehr zu diesem Zauberstab, den ihm sein Vater vor so vielen Jahren abgenommen hatte. Draco starrte den jungen Auroren einen Moment lang an. Er begriff nur langsam, dass er frei war, wirklich frei.

„Der gehört mir nicht. Ich will ihn nicht." Nein, er wollte diesen Zauberstab nicht mehr. Er war nicht mehr der Draco Malfoy, den sein Vater zum Tode verurteil hatte, als er ihm seine Magie wegnahm.

„Gewiss, Sir…Wir…wir brauche bei Gelegenheit noch eine Aussage von ihnen, Mr. Malfoy, wie…wie es dazu kommen konnte." Er wies mit einer nervösen Geste zu dem Körper, der gerade abtransportiert wurde. Draco ignorierte die Frage.

„Wo ist meine Tochter?" Das war alles, was ihn im Moment noch interessierte.

„In England, doch das Portal, durch das wir gekommen sind, ist noch offen. Ich kann veranlassen, dass man sie zurück bringt."

„Tun sie das…so schnell wie nur möglich. Am besten sofort." Plötzlich holten ihn die letzten Tage ein. Draco ließ den Kopf sinken und rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Kann ich meine Hauselfen rufen?"

„Ich gehe davon aus, Sir. Und ich werde veranlassen, dass ihre Tochter zurückgebracht wird. Wenn sie mich vielleicht begleiten möchten?" Draco nickte nur müde. Als der Auror sich abwandte und davon ging, folgte er ihm langsam. Er wollte nur noch hier weg und all das hinter sich bringen und er musste mit sich ins reine kommen. Draco wusste, dass das möglicherweise im Moment sein größtes Problem werden konnte.

Hermione starrte in Harrys bleiches Gesicht. Das Goldfischglas stand auf dem Nachttisch daneben und sie wusste, das Elea es sich darin gemütlich gemacht hatte. So wie sie sich erholte, würde sich auch Harry erholen, doch bis jetzt war er noch nicht zu Bewusstsein gekommen, obwohl sie nun schon seit vierundzwanzig Stunden außer Gefecht waren. Mione seufzte leise. Es war eben nicht Inuran Lar. Um sich schnell zu erholen hätte Elea die macht des Wassers rufen müssen, doch das hatte sie ohne Zweifel nicht mehr geschafft. Alles, was sie tun konnten, war abzuwarten, bis sie wieder zu sich kamen.

Diesmal hatten sie es geschafft. Es war ihnen bei dieser mit Hochgeschwindigkeit anberaumten Aktion zwischen den englischen Auroren und dem italienischen Ministerium gelungen den letzten verbliebenen Trupp Auroren auszuschalten. Der Krieg war endgültig vorbei.

Um genau zu sein, hatten die englischen Auroren nur darauf gewartet, biss dieser verdammte Aktion so den Bach runter ging, dass man sie zu Hilfe rief. Angelina hatte damit gerechnet, dass die Italiener den Todessern hilflos ausgeliefert waren. Sie hatte die Leute durch da Portal geschickt, kaum, dass es offen war, obwohl da noch keine Bitte um Unterstützung vorgelegen hatte. Dafür hatte sie, Hermione gesorgt.

Die italienischen Ministeriumsbeamten hatten sich natürlich nicht aus dem Staub gemacht. Sie hatten zwar das Gebäude verlassen, dort jedoch gleich dafür gesorgt, das es abgeriegelt wurde. Ein paar kurze Worte mit Senator Bianchi und der Minister hatte kein Problem damit, das Hilfsangebot des englischen Zaubereiministeriums anzunehmen. Dabei war es vollkommen nebensächlich gewesen, das die Engländer schon längst im Gebäude gewesen waren.

Alles war problemlos über die Bühne gegangen. Es würde keine rechtlichen Probleme geben und Minister Giovanotte hatte schon bevor alles vorbei war versichert, dass Harry mit uneingeschränkter Amnestie rechnen konnte. Was er für sie alle getan hatte, stellte klar in den Schatten, was er mit seinen nicht genehmigten Aktionen an Gesetzen gebrochen hatte. Mione vermutete, dass sie mit einer dicken Entschuldigung rechnen konnten und sie musste zugeben, dass ihr das eine gewisse Schadenfreude verursachte. Was man ihnen hier an Steinen in den Weg gelegt hatte, grenzte an Unverschämtheit. Um das wieder gut zu machen, konnten sich die Italiener ruhig ein wenig anstrengen.

Sie wurde durch das öffnen der Tür aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Colin griff sich den zweiten Stuhl an der Wand und schob ihn neben ihren.

„Gibt's was Neues?"

„Bis jetzt nicht, aber ich denke nach dem, was er hinter sich hat, hat es das Recht, sich ein bisschen auszuruhen."

„Ohne Zweifel…" Colin betrachtete nachdenklich den bewusstlosen Harry in dem steril weißen Krankenhausbett, bevor er weiter sprach, „…bleibt eigentlich nur noch eine Frage zu klären." Hermione wusste, was er meinte: Wieso hatte Harry gewusst, dass es Draco Malfoy zweimal gab, obwohl selbst dieser den Eindruck gemacht hatte, dass er keine Ahnung davon gehabt hatte?

Hermione wusste, dass es dafür eigentlich nur eine Erklärung gab. Und sie war gespannt, wie sich Harry da heraus reden würde.

tbc

R&R please!


	24. Niemals genug

Titel: …and then rain starts falling…

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**ACHTUNG: KEIN BETA!!**

Kapitel 24

Niemals genug

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, ich denke, dass wird dem englischen Zaubereiministerium genügen. Es handelt sich bei ihrem Statement eh nur noch um eine Formsache, denn der Fakt, dass man den Körper ihres Doppelgängers gefunden hat, spricht für sich selbst." Der Beamte des italienischen Zaubereiministeriums, der ihn noch einmal zu den Ereignissen befragt hatte, schenkte ihm ein nichts sagendes Lächeln. Draco kochte vor Ärger.

Er war hier her nach Rom bestellt worden um noch einmal eine Aussage zu den Geschehnissen vor zehn Jahren zu machen, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, dass die Leute hier das alles schon wussten. Nicht, dass er jetzt, wo die Blockade, die sein Vater über diese Erinnerungen gelegt hatte verschwunden war, damit ein Problem hatte, doch sie hätten ihn eigentlich auch nach dieser Aussage fragen können, bevor er Rom mit Vivien verlassen hatte, um nach Castell Guiliano zurückzukehren. So hatte er extra noch einmal hier her kommen müssen. Zum Glück war jedoch auch das kein Problem mehr. Er hatte sein Magie zurück und das erste, was er getan hatte, als er das italienische Ministerium verlassen können hatte, war sich einen neuen Zauberstab zu besorgen. Er funktionierte einwandfrei und Draco war nach Rom appariert. Es war ein gutes Gefühl.

Weniger gut war das Gefühl, dass ihn während dieser Befragung überkommen hatte. Die Beamten wussten ganz eindeutig zuviel über seine Vergangenheit und er musste sich fragen, wie das möglich war.

„…Ihre Aussage deckt sich weitgehend mit dem, was wir schon von Auror Potter gehört haben. Darum wird es nicht notwendig sein, dass sie nach England reisen.", ließ sich in diesem Moment der Ministeriumsbeamte noch einmal vernehmen, während er seine Protokolle einsammelte. Draco glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Wie bitte?" Der Mann, dessen Namen Draco überhört hatte, sah auf.

„Ich sagte, dass sich ihre Aussage über diese Vorkommnisse mit der von Auror Potter deckt. Das macht es um vieles einfacher."

„Wie kann Potter davon wissen, was damals geschehen ist?" Draco wurde von Panik erfasst. Was hatten sie mit ihm gemacht? Warum hatte Harry gewusst, dass er einen Doppelgänger hatte, den Voldemort und sein Vater erschaffen hatten? In seinem Verstand begannen mehrere Fragen auf einmal zu rotieren.

Harry war nicht überrascht gewesen, als der falsche Draco aufgetaucht war. Harry hatte ihm die Antworten für sein Geständnis in den Mund gelegt. Harry hatte ihm ohne Zweifel mehr als einmal mit seiner neuen Magie unter die Arme gegriffen, als es gar nicht mehr ging. Er hatte ihm dieses Wasser gegeben, das offensichtlich lebenswichtig für ihn war und wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte er sich wie neu gefühlt, kaum, dass er einen Schluck davon genommen hatte. Harry hatte getan, was er konnte, um es ihm leichter zu machen und hatte mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln dafür gesorgt, das Vivien in Sicherheit war. Bis zum Schluss hatte er alles dafür getan, dass ihm nichts geschah, selbst dann, als es um Leben und Tod gegangen war.

All das ratterte durch Dracos Gedanken und das Resultat, zu dem er am Ende kam, ließ ihn regelrecht explodieren: Harry hatte Bescheid gewusst und ihn dazu benutzt, um seinen Vater zu erwischen. Dabei war es vollkommen nebensächlich, dass er ihn nach dieser Zeitungssache unmögliche noch hätte gehen lassen können, wenn ihm seine Sicherheit wichtig war.

„Ist Auror Potter noch im Hause, wenn ich fragen darf?" Der Beamte nahm Kontakt mit dem Haupteingang des Ministeriums auf und eine Minute später wusste Draco, dass Harry noch in Italien war. Wieder einmal schien er es sich bei Senator Bianchi bequem gemacht zu haben. „Können sie mir vielleicht auch noch sagen, wo ich Senator Bianchis Büro finde?"

„Natürlich." Freundlich, wie der Italiener war, reichte er ihm eine kleine Tafel, auf der er zuvor den Standort des Büros markiert hatte.

„Vielen Dank. Sie waren mir eine große Hilfe." Äußerlich vollkommen ruhig wandte Draco sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg, um Harry zu konfrontieren.

„Musst du wirklich schon wieder zurück? Denkst du nicht, dass dir etwas mehr Ruhe gut tun würde?" Salvatore betrachtete seinen Ex-Lover über seinen Schreibtisch hinweg und wusste, dass er nur eine negative Antwort bekommen würde. Harry hielt so viel Abstand zu ihm, wie er nur konnte und seine Gefühle waren hoffnungslos verfahren. Er war verliebt in den Auror, doch er wusste, dass dieser ihn niemals zurücklieben würde und fragte sich noch immer warum.

„Ich will das zu Ende bringen, Salvatore. Ich muss diese letzten Akten schließen." Hermione und Colin waren schon wieder in London und er wusste, dass sie alles taten, um ihm so viel Arbeit wie nur möglich abzunehmen.

„Und danach?" Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Harry wünschte, Salvatore ein positives Zeichen geben zu können, doch das war unmöglich. Er schaffte es nicht mehr, sich mit oberflächlichen Aktionen zu begnügen. Das hatte auch schon zu einem heftigen Zerwürfnis mit Mike geführt.

Die Tatsache, dass Draco all diese Jahre tatsächlich unschuldig gewesen war, hatte ihn mit seinen eigenen, verkorksten Gefühlen konfrontiert. Er musste sich damit auseinandersetzen und einen Abschluss finden – ganz gleich, wie dieser am Ende aussehen würde.

Harry war blass und mitgenommen und was ihm durch den Kopf ging half ihm nicht wirklich, sich besser zu fühlen. Er hatte fast achtundvierzig Stunden gebraucht, bis er wieder zu sich gekommen war. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass ihn diese letzte Aktion wirklich schwer mitgenommen hatte und im Grunde wollte er all das nur noch zu Ende bringen, um neu anfangen zu können.

Salvatore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und ließ ein trauriges Lächeln sehen.

„Warum fürchtest du dich so sehr vor Gefühlen, Harry?"

„Weil ich sie nicht erwidern kann, Salvatore. Ich weiß, was dir durch den Kopf geht. Ich weiß, wie gut du mich kennst. Aber, ich bin noch nicht so weit. Vielleicht…irgendwann. Dieser Krieg ist für mich gerade erst seit ein paar Tagen zu Ende. Lass mir etwas Zeit."

„Werde ich von dir hören?" Salvatore hatte mitbekommen, dass Harry seine halbseidene Beziehung zu seinem Teammitglied beendet hatte. Er war ungewollt Ohrenzeuge geworden und es hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass für Harry etwas in Bewegung geraten war. Er fragte sich nur, ob es tatsächlich bloß das Ende dieses Krieges gewesen war, dass es so weit kommen lassen hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß. Er wusste noch nicht, wohin er sich bewegen würde. „Ich muss gehen, Salvatore. Ich hab Mione versprochen heute bis Mittag rüber zu kommen." Er würde durchs Flohnetz gehen und vorerst auf seine Wassermagie verzichten. Sie brauchten mehr Ruhe. Das hatte Elea ihm nachdrücklich klar gemacht und sie ließ ihn deswegen nicht aus den Augen.

Harry stand auf und Salvatore tat es ihm gleich. Er kam um seinen Schreibtisch herum und blieb dicht vor Harry stehen.

„Ich werde auf Nachricht von dir warten, Harry!"

Der Kuss geschah beinahe automatisch. Harry hatte es kommen sehen und er wusste, dass Salvatore ihn hätte zurückweichen lassen, wenn er es gewollt hätte, doch er wollte nicht wirklich. Er war so müde und alles, was er sich im Moment ersehnte war ein wenig Ruhe. Salvatore würde ihm das geben, wenn er ihm nur die Chance dazu gab, doch es wäre nicht fair. Es war einfach nicht fair.

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück. Er brachte kein Wort heraus, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es war, als habe das Ende dieses verdammten Krieges tatsächlich eine Leere in ihm hinterlassen, die er erst wieder füllen musste. Salvatore lächelte nur, als er sich der Tür zuwandte.

„Ich bring dich noch zum Kamin, okay?"

„'kay.", doch so weit kamen sie nicht.

„Du verdammter Bastard hast mich dazu benutzt, meinen Vater zu erwischen…" Draco war gerade dabei gewesen, die Tür zu Bianchis Büro selbst zu öffnen, nachdem er dessen Sekretärin überrannt hatte. Dass Bianchi ihm diese Aufgabe abnahm und dass er dabei auch noch direkt in Potter stolperte war ihm nur Recht. „Du hast die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass ich unschuldig bin und hast mein und Viviens Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt um meinen Vater zu kriegen. Ich wusste, dass du ein rücksichtsloser Mistkerl bist, Potter, aber Vivien…ihr Leben zu riskieren…ist selbst für dich ein ganz neues Level."

„Es tut mir leid Senatore, ich wollte ihn aufhalten." Die Sekretärin war peinlichst berührt, doch niemand beachtete sie. Mit Harry war eine Veränderung vorgegangen, die nur Draco entging.

„Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass deine Festnahme auf jeden Fall ans Licht gekommen wäre und dein Vater dich so oder so aufgespürt hätte?" Harrys Stimme war unendlich viel ruhiger, als er sich fühlte und er wusste, dass Elea ihre Magie frei fließen ließ. Er war sich bewusst, dass bei dieser Geschichte eine Menge schief gelaufen war, aber Draco musste sich doch wenigstens im Klaren sein, dass es schon in dem Moment kein zurück mehr gegeben hatte, als die Italiener in Castell Guiliano aufgetaucht waren.

„Das ist vollkommen nebensächlich…du hast Viviens Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt."

„ICH? Ich hab dein Leben und das deiner Tochter aufs Spiel gesetzt? Es tut mir leid, aber da bin ich vollkommen anderer Meinung." Harry wollte sich abwenden. Er konnte sich das jetzt nicht anhören. Er wollte nicht. Tief in sich drin wusste er, dass das das Ende war. Draco würde niemals mit Vernunft auf das schauen, was geschehen war und er würde sich schon gar nicht fragen WARUM es geschehen war.

„DU HAST UNS HIER FESTGESETZT. DEINETWEGEN IST ANS LICHT GEKOMMEN, WO ICH BIN…DESWEGEN KONNTE ER MICH FINDEN…"

„Du verdammter, kleiner Mistkerl…" Eleas Geduld war am Ende. Sie schoss aus der Brusttasche von Harrys Hemd auf Draco zu, fest entschlossen, ihm eine Abreibung zu verpassen.

STOP…hör auf Lea**.**

„Aber Harry…" Elea war regelrecht in der Luft erstarrt. Er konnte sie in ihrer Sphäre sehen. Verwundert, irritiert und verletzt. Mit einem schockierend zärtlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen pflückte er sie mit seiner Linken regelrecht aus der Luft.

Lass es gehen, Süße. Ich wusste, dass das passieren würde**.**

Wieso, Harry? Lea hatte sich gefangen und kommunizierte wieder über Gedanken mit ihm.

Weil es nicht genug ist, was ich tue, weil es niemals genug war und niemals genug sein wird, Lea. Wenn es für Draco gereicht hätte, was ich bieten kann, wäre er spätestens dann zurückgekommen, als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Vater ihn zum Tode verurteilt hat. Ich hab ihm diese Chance gegeben, doch er hat sie nicht genutzt. Es war nicht genug. Nie.

Lea schwieg und starrte ihn nur an. Das war also der Unterton, den sie seit Tagen spürte. Harry hatte geahnt, wie Draco reagieren würde, wenn er Zeit zum nachdenken hatte und so sehr sie sich wünschte, die Bestätigung für kleine Wunder unter den Menschen zu finden, so wusste sie doch, dass das etwas war, was Harry nicht akzeptieren konnte.

Er hatte alles geopfert und würde noch mehr opfern und alles, was er dafür bekam war das Gefühl, nicht gut genug zu sein.

Nimm den Italiener…, grummelte sie dann regelrecht zornig und Harrys Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter.

Vielleicht irgendwann…aber jetzt nehme ich mir erst mal Zeit.

Ja…die brauchen wir wohl.

Salvatore und Draco, den die Stimme aus dem nichts zum Schweigen gebracht hatte, konnten sehen, wie Harry die Sphäre in seiner Hand in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes gleiten ließ, bevor er den Blick Salvatore zuwandte und Draco vollkommen ignorierte.

„Salvatore…ich finde meinen Weg. Ich denke…du wirst von mir hören. Danke für alles, was du für mich getan hast. Ciao." Harry war versucht, Salvatore ein weiteres Mal zu küssen, nur um des Gefühls willen, dass der Mann ihn so wollte, wie er war, doch er ließ es bleiben, denn er wusste, dass es gleichzeitig eine billige Show für Draco sein würde. Als er sich abwandte verspürte er nur noch überwältigende Sehnsucht nach Regen, Regen, der ihn streichelte, tröstete und seine Qual klein erscheinen ließ, doch hier, in den Räumen des Ministeriums gab es keinen Regen und so musste er den Scherz darüber, dass er wieder einmal nicht gut genug gewesen war allein unter Kontrolle bringen.

Draco starrte ungläubig Harry nach und so sah er nicht, wie Salvatore ihn von der Seite betrachtete. Der Italiener konnte nicht fassen, was sich gerade vor seinen Augen abgespielt hatte. Zum ersten Mal hatte er diesen Schmerz sehen können, der zweifellos die Ursache für Harrys Verhalten war. Ein Schmerz, der so unglaublich tief und offensichtlich nicht zu stoppen war. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass es so etwas in der Art sein musste. Etwas hatte Harry zu tief verletzt, ihn regelrecht gebrochen und leider wusste er mit erschreckender Gewissheit, was es gewesen war. Es war der Mann neben ihm, dieser blonde Idiot, der zweifellos nicht begriff, was er gerade hoffentlich für immer verspielt hatte.

Salvatore konnte sich nicht helfen, als sich verzweifelt zu wünschen, dass Harry es schaffte, diese Sache hinter sich zu lassen – und sich irgendwann wieder bei ihm meldete.

tbc

R&R please!!


	25. Akte geschlossen

Titel: …and then rain starts falling…

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**ACHTUNG: KEIN BETA!!**

Kapitel 25

Akte geschlossen

Es war kein großes Problem, die Akte Malfoy in England lückenlos zu schließen und der Grund dafür war zum allgemeinen Schock aller Beteiligten die Tatsache, dass Harry schon in der zweiten Nacht im italienischen Zaubereiministerium – mit Salvatore Bianchis Erlaubnis und unter absoluter Geheimhaltung – einen Memoriam-Zauber durchgeführt hatte.

Was er dabei gefunden hatte, war problemlos in einem Denkarium zu sammeln, für die Auroren zu sichten und zu deuten gewesen. Das Ergebnis ließ keine Fragen offen.

Draco Malfoy war 100 unschuldig. Das einzige, was er sich jemals zu schulden kommen lassen hatte, war die Idiotie sich von Voldemort das Dunkle Mal in die Haut brennen zu lassen. Alles andere hatte sich mit Lucius Malfoys barbarischen Plan, sich den perfekten Sohn zu erschaffen für Draco erledigt. Er selbst wusste natürlich nicht, was Voldemort getan hatte. Er wusste nur, dass es ihn noch einmal gab und das Lucius ihm seine Magie geraubt hatte, um sie dieser Kopie, die später alle diese Verbrechen begangen hatte, zu übertragen. Danach hatte Lucius ihn zum Teufel gejagt und zweifellos gehofft, dass er sterben würde.

Das war nicht geschehen, doch das konnte man Draco natürlich nicht zum Vorwurf machen. Er war unschuldig und wurde vollkommen rehabilitiert, etwas, was seine Mutter, die seit Jahren unter den Repressalien der Verbrechen ihres Mannes und ihres falschen Sohnes zu leiden hatte mit begeisterter Erleichterung Kund tat.

Sie hatten diese Erinnerungen auf alles Makel gecheckt und keine gefunden. Im Gegenteil hatten sie noch eine weitere Entdeckung gemacht, die Harry selbst entgangen war. Er weiterer ungeklärter Fall löste sich dank Dracos Erinnerungen in Wohlgefallen auf, denn es hatte ganz den Anschein, als sei die seit Jahren wie vom Erdboden verschluckte Bellatrix Lestrange im Rahmen des düsteren Experiments, das den falschen Draco erschaffen hatte, Voldemort zum Opfer gefallen.

Es war nicht ganz klar, was er mit ihr gemacht hatte, aber aus einer der Erinnerung ließ sich klar schließen, dass Lucius und Voldemort Bellatrix für etwas geopfert hatten und sie nicht überlebt hatte.

‚Akte geschlossen' war alles, was Angelina Johnson am Ende aller Anhörungen und Materialsichtungen sagen konnte und für viele war der Krieg erst in diesem Moment wirklich vorbei.

Harry hatte diesen Zustand schon seit einer Weile hinter sich. Für ihn war es vorbei gewesen, als er in Italien zu sich gekommen war und Mione ihm gesagt hatte, dass Dracos Double und sein Vater im Kampf getötet worden waren, doch all das machte seine Entscheidung, die Auroren zu verlassen umso leichter und das war es, was er gleich nach der letzten Anhörung und Dracos Freispruch Angelina mitteilte.

Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass sie nicht die geringste Überraschung zeigte.

Bei Hermione hatte er nicht dieselbe Hoffnung, als sie an diesem Abend gemeinsam ihr Büro verließen.

„Es ist ein komisches Gefühl, nicht wahr?"

Harry war in der Tür noch einmal stehen geblieben und starrte nun auf seinen leeren Schreibtisch, während Hermione, neben ihm, ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Auf die dunklen, zerkratzen Oberfläche seines Tisches fand sich nichts mehr von Bedeutung. Keine Akten, keine Zeitungen, keine Pergamente, nichts als ein Tintenfass mit einer Ministeriumsfeder, eine kleine Ablage, die genauso leer war wie der Schreibtisch selbst und drei unbeschriebene Pergamentrollen. Es gab nicht wirklich etwas persönliches, das direkt auf Harry hinwies in diesem Raum. Sie hatten ihren letzten Fall abgeschlossen und alles, was dazu gehörte weggeräumt und es hatte fast den Anschein, als seien ihre Persönlichkeiten damit genauso verschwunden.

Es machte Harry nur noch deutlicher klar, dass seine Entscheidung richtig war. Das hier war nicht mehr er. Er wandte sich Hermione zu und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter.

„Lass uns was Essen gehen. Ich muss dir etwas sagen." Hermione folgte ihm widerstandslos und etwas irritiert durch die verlassenen Gänge des Ministeriums. Er hatte ihre Frage nicht beantwortet, obwohl er mit Sicherheit genau so empfand.

Wie so oft war es spät abends und sie gehörten zu den letzten die ihren Arbeitsplatz verließen. Sie hinterfragte Harrys kurzfristige aufgekommene Pläne nicht. Schon seit er wieder in London war, war ihr aufgefallen, dass es die ganze Zeit regnete und er viel zu ruhig war. Die Sache in Rom hatte ihn viel mehr mitgenommen, als er zeigen wollte und im Grunde bestätigte er mit seinem verhalten nur, was Colin ihr gegenüber im Vertrauen schon an Vermutungen geäußert hatte: Die Sache zwischen Malfoy und Harry hatte ein anderes Niveau als alles andere, was sie nach dem Krieg je erlebt hatten. Sie zog es jedoch vor, vorerst zu Schweigen. Eine Ahnung sagte ihr, dass es eh das sein würde, worüber er sprechen wollte.

Wenig später saßen sie an einem abseits gelegenen Tisch bei ihrem Lieblings-Muggel-Chinesen und warteten auf ihr Essen. Es war bezeichnend, dass Harry die ganze Zeit in die Dunkelheit und den Regen hinaus starrte.

„Worüber wolltest du reden, Harry?" irgendwann war auch Hermiones Geduld am Ende. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bevor Harry auf ihre Frage reagierte.

„Ich hab den Dienst quittiert, Mione!" Die Antwort war leise, aber nicht miss zu verstehen und Harry sah sie noch immer nicht an. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Im ersten Moment wollte sie ihn fragen, ob er den Verstand verloren hatte, doch dann überlegte sie es sich anders, lehnte sich sprachlos in ihrem Stuhl zurück ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.

Er war blass, schmaler als gewohnt und es war nicht zu übersehen ,dass er sich diesen Schritt ganz genau überlegt hatte. Wieso auch nicht, Mione? Wieso sollte er nicht den Dienst quittieren? Frag dich mal, seit wie vielen Jahren er jetzt im Krieg ist?

26 Jahre.

Seit 26 Jahren war Harry im Krieg. Sein Leben lang. Er hatte alles verloren. Seine Eltern, seine Kindheit, seinen Paten, seine Unschuld, seinen besten Freund.

„Ich denke, wenn irgendjemand das Recht hat zu sagen, jetzt ist Schluss, dann bist du das!" Mione sah ihn bei diesen Worten voll an und es entging ihr nicht, dass er offenbar mit einer anderen Reaktion ihrerseits gerechnet hatte. Mione war Vollblut-Auror und sie wusste, dass sie es ihr Leben lang bleiben würde. Das Schicksal hatte sie dazu gemacht. „Schau mich nocht so überrascht an, Harry. Glaubst du nur wirklich ich wusste nicht, dass du diese Rolle in diesem verdammten Krieg niemals haben wolltest? Es ist nur logisch, dass du jetzt, wo er auch für uns endlich vorbei ist ein neues Leben anfangen willst. Ich hoffe nur, du erwartest nicht, dass das so einfach wird?" Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, das nachzusetzen. Sie hatten beinahe die Hälfte ihres Lebens im Krieg verbracht. Es würde nicht leicht werden, sich neue Ziele zu suchen.

Das Lächeln, was sich jedoch bei ihren Worten auf Harry Gesicht breit machte, entschädigte sie für jeden schock, alle Zweifel und das winzige Körnchen Bedauern, dass sie verspürte, weil ihr gemeinsamer Weg zu Ende war.

„mione, du hast keine Vorstellung, wie sehr ich mich danach sehne endlich frei zu sein. Frei von Pflichten und frei von dem, was wir uns vorgenommen hatten. Es ist mir egal, wie viele Stolpersteine ich finde, Hauptsache sie haben nichts mehr mit der Vergangenheit zu tun."

„Ähm…dann hätte ich eigentlich nur noch eine Frage?" Was Colin ihr erzählt hatte ließ ihr keine Ruhe und wenn Harry neu anfing, dann sollte er wirklich neu anfangen.

„Welche?" Er war überraschend entspannt, doch Mione erwartete nicht, dass dieser zustand lange anhielt.

„Harry, bitte nimm mir das jetzt nicht krumm…aber…was ist zwischen dir und Malfoy?" Hermione Hätte über einen Avada Kedavra nicht überraschter sein könne, als über das leise Lachen, dass sie von ihm zu hören bekam.

„Wenn es jemand fertig bringt, den springenden Punkt zu treffen, dann bist du es oder, Mione?" Sie ruckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin bloß froh, dass du mir hier nicht ausrastest."

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hoffe ich, dass DU nicht ausrastest, wenn ich dir jetzt gleich eine Wahrheit sage, die ich noch nie jemandem anvertraut habe."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob mich noch viel Schocken kann, Harry." Harry sah sie an und war sich sicher, dass er problemlos etwas in dieser Kategorie finden würde, doch darum ging es nicht. Es ging darum, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, und wenn er jemandem die Wahrheit über sein größtes Geheimnis anvertrauen wollte, dann war es die beste Freundin, die er in dieser Welt hatte.

„Draco Malfoy und ich waren in unseren letzten sechs Monaten in Hogwarts ein Liebespaar, Hermione!" und Hermione stellte fest, dass sie sich getäuscht hatte. Es gab noch dinge, die sie schocken konnten. Dieses Geständnis, dass alle Fragen, die sie jemals über Harry gehabt hatte klärte, tat es.

tbc

R&R please!


	26. Der verlorene Sohn

Titel: …and then rain starts falling…

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**ACHTUNG: KEIN BETA!!**

Kapitel 26

Der verlorene Sohn

„Master…Master Draco…wir…wir haben Post…Eulenpost." Winky, noch immer vollkommen durcheinander von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage starrte ziemlich fassungslos auf den dicken Pergamentumschlag. Es war das erste Mal seit sie alle hier in Italien lebten, dass sie in irgendeiner Form von der magischen Gesellschaft wahrgenommen wurden. Die beiden Hauselfen mochten magische gewesen sein und auch Vivien besaß Magie, doch erst seit Draco seine Zauberkraft zurück hatte, wirkte sich das auf ihren kleinen Haushalt aus. Bis jetzt hatten sie immer nur Muggelpost bekommen und das war es, woran Winky und Dobby gewöhnt waren.

„Ich schätze daran musst du dich wieder gewöhnen, Winky. Ich habe meine Magie zurück und das heißt wir können nicht mehr wirklich unter dem Radar fliegen." Er war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Einerseits war es unglaublich endlich wieder ein Zauberer zu sein, andererseits hatte er sich daran gewöhnt ohne Magie zu Leben und war vollkommen aus der Übung. Bei dem Versuch, sie alle vor neugierigen Reportern zu schützen hatte er sich sogar von Dobby helfen lassen müssen, um die nötigen Schutzbanne, die sie ein Jahrzehnt lang nicht gebraucht hatten, in Kraft zu setzen. Es war gewöhnungsbedürftig und er wusste im Moment nicht, was ihm lieber war. „Wer schreibt uns denn?"

Winke sah von ihm zu dem Brief in ihren kleinen Händen. Das war der nächste Schock, den sie erlitten hatte. Der Brief war von Narcissa Malfoy und Dobby hatte sich geweigert, ihn auch nur anzufassen.

„Von…von eurer Mutter, Master Draco." Zaghaft legte die Hauselfe den Brief auf dem Tisch neben Dracos Kaffeetasse ab, verbeugte sich hastig und verließ den Raum. Draco und Vivien, die das Gespräch neugierig verfolgt hatte, starrten nun beide ziemlich irritiert auf den Umschlag. Mit dieser Wendung hatte keiner von ihren gerechnet.

Vivien hatte immer gewusst, dass sie noch Großeltern hatte. Draco hatte es ihr nach endlosem Betteln, ihr doch endlich etwas über ihre Familie zu erzählen gestanden. Den unerfreulichen Rest hatte Dobby dann übernommen. Er hatte Vivien die unrühmliche Geschichte der Malfoys aus seiner Sicht erzählt. Draco war unwohl dabei gewesen, doch nach allem, was ihm sein Vater angetan hatte und was er Dobby verdankte, hatte er den Hauself nicht korrigiert. Er hatte ihn lediglich gebeten, seine Mutter aus dem Spiel zu lassen. Seine Mutter hatte an all dem, was ihm Lucius angetan hatte, keine Schuld. Sie war noch viel mehr Opfer, als er selbst.

„Soll ich ihn auf machen, Papa?" Vivien hatte die Brauen zusammen gezogen und starrte beinahe missmutig auf den Brief. Für sie waren alle Malfoys eine große, böse, graue Masse. Sie war Vivien Mavot und ihr Vater war Daniel Mavot.

Draco langte wortlos nach dem Brief. Was auch immer seine Mutter ihm schrieb, Vivien würde nicht die Erste sein, die es zu lesen bekam, egal, ob positiv oder negativ. Minuten später ließ er den brief fassungslos sinken und starrte Vivien an, als habe er den Geist seines Vaters gesehen.

„Sie hat es nicht gewusst…sie…sie hat es nicht gewusst…er…ich…"

„DOBBY…" Vivien war auf den Füßen und bei ihrem Vater, als die Seiten des Briefes vom Tisch glitten. Draco war blass und seine Finger zitterten. „DOB-BY…"

Dobby kam durch die Tür gestolpert, noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt, dass er wieder apparieren durfte, nachdem sein Master endlich wieder ein Zauberer und ihr Haushalt wieder ein Zaubererhaushalt war.

„Miss Vivien, was…" Er musste nicht weiter fragen, kaum, dass er Draco blass und vollkommen am Ende auf seinem Platz sah. Es war alles zu viel gewesen, in den letzten Tagen und beim Anblick dieses verdammten Briefes seiner früheren Herrin war ihm alles andere, als wohl gewesen. Eilig hastete er zu Draco und seiner Tochter, die ihm mehr ans herz gewachsen waren als jemals etwas zuvor, fasste Dracos Hand und apparierte sie alle drei in Dracos Schlafzimmer.

„Dobby, was ist los mit Papa?" Vivien hatte die Hand ihres Vaters umklammert und ijn ihren Augen standen Tränen.

„Schock, Vivien, Liebes. Er hat einen Schock." Dobbys Hand legte sich beruhigend auf Dracos Stirn. Es war Jahre her, dass er ihn so gesehen hatte, doch es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da war Draco regelmäßig in diesen Zustand verfallen, von Angst und Panik überwältigt. „Er muss sich ausruhen, Vivien. Das war alles ein bisschen viel in den letzten Tagen und ich habe nicht den Eindruck die Auroren haben ihn besonders gut behandelt."

„Mister Potter war…sehr hart zu Papa…denke ich…aber dieser andere Mann, der aussah, wie Papa, er hätte das auf jeden Fall verdient." Ja, Mister Potter, das war es, was Dobby von allem am meisten schockte.

Harrys wegen war er Draco gefolgt, als dieser Hogwarts verlassen hatte, weil er genau gewusst hatte, wie wichtig Draco Harry gewesen war. Dobby hatte monatelang geglaubt, das Harry kommen würde und Draco aus Malfoy Manor wegbrachte. Er war nicht gekommen und Dobby war enttäuscht gewesen. Schon aus Prinzip hatte er Draco nicht im Stich gelassen, als Recht, als ihm klar geworden war, was mit ihm nicht stimmte. Und dann hatten sich die Ereignisse überschlagen, Draco war von seinem Vater ausgesetzt worden und besaß keine Zauberkraft mehr. Da hatte er ihn nicht mehr allein lassen können.

Verzweifelt hatte er versucht, Draco zu überreden, sich von Harry helfen zu lassen, doch sein junger Herr hatte sich vehement geweigert. Am Ende hatte Dobby keine andere Wahl gehabt, als sich um alles selbst zu kümmern. Er hatte sogar Winky aus Hogwarts geholt, mit dem Versprechen, dass sie einen neuen Master bekommen würde, als die Situation begann außer Kontrolle zu geraten, Draco unter ständigen Panikattacken litt und man ihn kaum aus den Augen lassen konnte.

Sie hatten letzten Endes alles gut überstanden. Draco war okay, Vivien war okay, und mit Draco wieder vollkommen auf den Beinen hatte sich ihre Situation merklich verbessert. Er hatte mit dem bisschen Gold, was Dobby und Winky zusammengespart hatten ein Vermögen als Antiquitätenhändler gemacht und ihnen ihr gegenwärtiges Leben in Italien ermöglicht. Dobby und Winky waren ihm vollkommen ergeben und Dobby verspürte ein gewisses Ressentiment Harry gegenüber, während Winky ihn regelrecht verabscheute seitdem sie erfahren hatten, was ihrem Master geschehen war.

Dobby seufzte tief. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hätte er nichts über Harry Potter kommen lassen, doch Harry hatte Draco bitterböse im Stich gelassen und nun hatte er ihn auch noch gefangen genommen und offenbar wirklich schlecht behandelt. Dobby konnte sich nicht helfen, seine Loyalität gehörte seit Jahren Draco und er wusste, dass es dabei bleiben würde.

„Dein Papa wird bald wieder in Ordnung sein, Vivien. Er braucht wirklich nur ein wenig Ruhe, Zeit, wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen. Glaub mir. Dobby erlebt das nicht zum ersten Mal. Master Draco war das Öfteren mit den Nerven am Ende, als du noch klein warst, Vivien." Es war nicht zu übersehen, das Vivien ihre Zweifel hatte, doch vorerst hatte Dobby sie beruhigt.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Draco das erste Mal wieder zu Sinnen kam. Er konnte Vivien neben sich im Bett spüren und hörte leises Gebrabbel aus dem Flachbildfernseher an der Wand gegenüber seinem Bett. Offensichtlich war Vivien beim Fernsehen eingeschlafen.

Sein Kopf fühlte sie an, als sei er mit Watte voll gestopft und mühsam erinnerte er sich, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Es war das Gefühl, mit dem er aufwachte nachdem er mit den Nerven am Ende zusammengeklappt war. Es war lange her, das ihm das passiert war.

Draco fingerte nach der Flasche Wasser, die Dobby garantiert auf seinen Nachtschrank deponiert hatte und fand sie ohne große Ansprengungen. Nachdem er sie zur Hälfte geleert hatte, begann er sich langsam besser zu fühlen. Er setzte sich auf und fragte sich mit einem Blick auf Vivien, wie lange es ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Als sie noch sehr klein gewesen war, war ihm das ständig passiert. Immer hatte er Angst gehabt, ihr könnte etwas passieren. Er hatte viel zu wenig geschlafen und sich ständig überanstrengt. Damals hatte es ihn in regelmäßigen Abständen umgehauen. Er fragte sich, was Dobby sich wohl gedacht hatte, als er nach so vielen Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder einen Zusammenbruch erlitten hatte.

Er rutschte vorsichtig aus dem Bett um Vivien nicht zu wecken. Ihr hatte er sicherlich einen furchtbaren Schrecken eingejagt, doch das würde er nicht jetzt klären. Er musste sich erst einmal klar werden, was er von dem Brief seiner Mutter halten sollte. Er schaltete den Fernseher aus, griff nach der Flasche Wasser und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Draco brauchte frische Luft, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Ein paar Minuten später streckte er sich auf einer der bequemen Relaxliegen auf seiner Dachterrasse aus und starrte in den sternenklaren Himmel. Dank der sommerlich heißen Temperaturen tagsüber war es hier auch jetzt noch angenehm warm, doch all das war im Grunde nebensächlich. Draco musst verarbeiten, dass seine geliebte Mutter jahrelang geglaubt hatte, er sei wirklich derjenige, der all diese grauenvollen Verbrechen begangen hatte – sie, von der er sein Leben lang geglaubt hatte, sie kenne ihn besser, als jeder andere.

„Was werdet ihr tun, Master Draco?" Dobbys Miene war nachdenklich und ohne Zweifel war er nicht glücklich über die gegenwärtige Entwicklung. Dracos Gedanken rotierten seit er den Brief seiner Mutter erhalten hatte. So groß der Schock darüber, dass sie nie begriffen hatte, was mit ihm passiert war gewesen sein mochte, so blieb doch der Fakt, dass sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als ihren Sohn zurück zu bekommen.

Er hatte mit Vivien gesprochen – notgedrungen. Sie hatte sich nicht mit einfachen Erklärungen abspeisen lasen und so hatte er ihr sagen müssen, dass seine Mutter genau wie alle anderen geglaubt hatte, der Draco, den Potter vor wenigen Tagen hier in Italien getötet hatte, sei der echte. Nun, da sie wusste, dass er nicht dieses Monster gewesen war, wollte sie ihren Sohn zurück. Von Vivien war keine Rede. Offensichtlich war das noch nicht in die britische Presse vorgedrungen.

Bis jetzt hatte Draco noch nichts klar gestellt. Im Moment tendierte er dazu, schön brav hier in Italien zu bleiben und sich nie mehr mit England auseinander zusetzen. Interessanter Weise war es Vivien, die vollkommen anderer Meinung war. Er hatte sie den Brief lesen lassen und obwohl ihre Großmutter nichts von ihr wusste, wünschte sie sich doch offensichtlich, diese unbekannte Großmutter, die ihren Sohn so sehr liebte kennen zu lernen, auch wenn sie es nicht zu klar äußerte. Vivien hatte genau wie Dobby und Winky begriffen, dass Draco einer Rückkehr nach England mit einer Menge Animosität gegenüber stand. Und doch war da der Fakt, dass seine Mutter ihn regelrecht anflehte, zu ihr zurück zu kehren.

Es war Narcissa offensichtlich gelungen, sich letzten Endes doch noch von Lucius und ihrem angeblichen Sohn zu distanzieren. Sie hatte niemals eine wirkliche Rolle gespielt, war immer nur Lucius Ehefrau gewesen, die er die meiste Zeit genauso schlecht behandelt hatte, wie alle anderen. Das hatte ihr geholfen, sich ihren Platz in der magischen Gesellschaft zu bewahren, auch wenn sie sehr wohl wusste, wie viele Zauberer ihrer Gesellschaftsschicht mit Geringschätzung und Mitleid auf sie herabblickten, während sie sie gnädig tolerierten.

Ihrem Brief haftete ein Hauch von Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit an, den Draco nur schwer ignorieren konnte. Narcissa war und blieb seine geliebte Mutter und sie hatte nicht gewusst, was sein Vater ihm angetan hatte. Darum war Dobbys Frage nur sehr schwer zu beantworten, denn er wusste wirklich nicht, was er tun sollte.

Noch immer sah der Hauself, der in den Jahren, die er mit ihm verbracht hatte mehr zu einem Vertrauten geworden war, als jemals jemand zuvor, ihn fragend an. Draco kannte im Grunde seines Herzens die Antwort, auch wenn sie ihm nicht wirklich gefiel und er wusste, dass sie den beiden Hauselfen noch weniger gefallen würde.

„Ich denke…ich muss…muss sie zumindest…besuchen." Für einen kurzen Moment konnte er Entsetzen in der Miene des Hauselfs sehen, doch Dobby maskierte seine Bedenken schnell. Und Draco fragte sich, ob er das Ganze nicht vielleicht doch besser vergessen sollte, schon allein deswegen, weil ihn in England Potter ohne jeden Zweifel auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen würde.

tbc

R&R please!


	27. Mehr als nur eine Wahrheit

Titel: …and then rain starts falling…

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**ACHTUNG: KEIN BETA!!**

Kapitel 27

Mehr als nur eine Wahrheit

„Gott, Draco, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie überglücklich ich bin, dich hier zu haben." Draco wusste nicht, zum wievielten Male die Hand seiner Mutter zärtlich über seinen Arm strich. Sie waren vor einer Woche in England angekommen und seitdem waren Bilder von ihm und Vivien auf den Frontseiten fast aller angesagten Zeitungen. Seine Geschichte war in jeder Munde und er bereute bitterlich, hier her gekommen zu sein, denn neben der Geschichte um seine Unschuld erregte noch etwas anderes die Gemüter.

Das Rätselraten um Viviens Herkunft hatte begonnen und die Gerüchte nahmen wahrhaft unglaubliche Ausmaße an. Das verrückteste, was er bisher zu hören bekommen hatte, war die Vermutung das er seine Kleine auf der Straße aufgelesen und vor dem sicheren Tode gerettet hatte. Das schöne daran war, das Viviens Ähnlichkeit mit ihm von niemandem angezweifelt werden konnte.

Es war das erste, was er von Millicent Pursell, ehemals Bulstrode zu hören bekam, als sie vollkommen überraschend einen Tag nach seiner Ankunft seine Mutter in Malfoy Manor besuchte. Sie war nicht die letzte die das sagte und es machte gerade dieses Gerücht umso absurder.

Vivien ließ sich interessanterweise von all dem nicht im Geringsten Beeindrucken. Sie war glücklich eine Großmutter bekommen zu haben, die sie voller Liebe und Offenheit in die Arme schloss. Das Verhalten seiner Mutter überraschte Draco gelegentlich. Sie hatte Vivien mit so unendlich viel Wärme empfangen, dass es ihn regelrecht schockierte, wenn man bedachte, dass sie weder von ihr gewusst hatte, noch nach ihrer Mutter gefragt hatte, doch Vivien nahm es überglücklich an und Draco begriff zum ersten Mal, wie schwierig es manchmal für sie war, nur mit ihm allein aufzuwachsen.

Sie saßen beim Abendessen, seine Mutter am Kopf der Tafel, er zu ihrer Linken und Vivien zu ihrer Rechten. Es war das vierte, große Dinner, das seine Mutter gab, seit sie hier angekommen waren und ein weiteres seiner vielen Bedanken bewahrheitete sich mehr und mehr: Narcissa hatte ganz und gar nichts gegen die enorme Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr Dracos Rückkehr und die Geschichte, die sich dahinter verbarg einbrachte.

Dank der Tatsache, dass es ein Reporter der Wizard-Sun fertig gebracht hatte, sogar ein genervtes Statement über die Richtigkeit dieses Riesenschwindels, den sein Vater da aufgezogen hatte von Potter zu bekommen, hatte der ganzen Sache noch den Rest gegeben. Jeder wollte ihn sehen, jeder wollte ihn sprechen und jeder wollte auf eine Dinnerparty seiner Mutter eingeladen werden. Er war derjenige Malfoy, der Voldemort widerstanden hatte und das machte ihn zu einer Art Helden.

Draco lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er war noch schweigsamer als in den letzten Tagen, denn immer mehr musste er realisieren, dass das nicht das Leben war, was er für sich und Vivien wollte. Es hatte von Anfang an festgestanden, dass das hier nur ein Besuch sein würde, doch mit jedem Tag, den er in diesem Trubel verbrachte wurde sein Entschluss nach Italien zurückzukehren fester.

Er hatte sich an sein ruhiges Leben da gewöhnt und würde es auch jetzt, wo er wieder ein Zauberer und vollkommen rehabilitiert war nicht aufgeben. Das hier war nicht mehr seine Welt, auch wenn er es erst erleben müssen hatte um es zu begreifen.

„Du bist sicher, dass du keine Lust hast mit mir und Colin etwas Essen zu gehen?" Harry war auf Hermiones Frage hin versucht, sich mit seinem eigenen Sofakissen zu ersticken. Er würde nicht mit den beiden ausgehen, nicht jetzt, wo Colin es endlich auf die Reihe gebrachte hatte Hermione zu fragen.

„Wozu sollte ich mit euch beiden Essen gehen? Glaubst du, dass du eine Anstandsdame brauchst?" Hermione wechselte die Farbe.

„Wir sind FREUNDE, Harry!"

„Gewiss Hermione und Freunde brauchen keine Anstandsdame…also verzieh dich mit Colin zu deinem Abendessen und gib Acht, dass er nicht über dich herfällt." Harrys Tonfall was amüsiert spöttisch, denn Hermione hatte noch immer nicht ganz begriffen, dass es darauf hinauslief, zumindest in übertragenem Sinne.

„HARRY…" fauchte sie ihn an.

„Mione…darf ich dich was fragen?" fragte er unschuldig zurück. Hier ging es nicht um sein Liebensleben und da konnte er genauso gnadenlos sein, wie seine Freunde.

„Was?"

„Was wäre, wenn Colin über dich herfällt?" Hermione öffnete den Mund, brachte jedoch kein Wort heraus und schloss ihn wieder, bevor sie ihn erneut öffnete und erneut nichts herausbrachte. Harry grinste breit. „Das dachte sich mir…" Er konnte Elea in seinem Kopf kichern hören.

Sie wird es nie begreifen. meinte sie.

Ach ich denke Colin wird ihr schon auf die Sprünge helfen, wenn er sie schon zum Essen einlädt. Ich wette, sie wollte mich nur zur Ablenkung mitnehmen.

Nun, da hat sie wohl Pech gehabt.

Korrekt. „Mione…"

„Was?"

„Lass es einfach auf dich zukommen, okay?" Das nervöse Lächeln, das ihm Mione daraufhin schenkte, machte mehr als nur klar, wie sehr Hermione in Sachen zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen aus der Übung war.

Ein paar Stunden später machte Harry sich um seine eigenen zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen Gedanken. Er hatte eine nervöse Hermione mit einem überglücklichen Colin zu einem Muggelitaliener geschickt und dann versucht, sich den Freitagabend vor seinem Fernseher zu vertreiben, doch das war ihm nicht gelungen. Sein Entschluss, erst einmal die Finger von Zufallsbekanntschaften zu lassen war dementsprechend schnell ins Wanken geraten und nur eine Stunde später hatte er sich in seinem Lieblingsnachtclub wieder gefunden.

Er hatte beschlossen von vorn anzufangen. Das hieß auch aufzuhören, sich über Beziehungen aus der Vergangenheit Gedanken zu machen. Harrys Standartlösung für dieses Problem war jemanden Neues kennen zu lernen. Elea hatte ihn ausgelacht und ihm viel Glück gewünscht, bevor sie es sich in ihrem Goldfischglas bequem gemacht und ihm versichert hatte, dass sie für sie beide fehlenden Schlaf nachholen würde. Harry war das nur Recht. Es gab nichts Unangenehmeres als sich in einem Club Eleas laufende Kommentare angesichts der Männer anzuhören, die an ihm interessiert waren.

Es war nicht so, dass er auch heute nicht genügend Auswahl hatte. Das Problem war, dass ihm keiner gut genug war und er hatte so eine düstere Vorahnung, dass das ganz bestimmte Gründe hatte. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als genau diese Gründe exakt da auftauchten, wo er sie gar nicht gebrauchen konnte. Harrys Entscheidung auf der Stelle das Areal zu verlassen fiel schneller, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte.

Draco atmete tief durch, als er den Club betrat. Die Dinnerparty hatte sich endlos hingezogen, doch, als es endlich vorbei war, hatte er nicht lange gezögert Vivien und seiner Mutter eine Gute Nacht zu wünschen und sich endlich in sein eigenes Vergnügen zu stürzen. Er war viel zu lange zurückhaltend gewesen und dank diskreter Nachforschungen wusste er, dass der Onyx Club der angesagteste in alle Richtungen offene Nachtclub in Muggel-London war.

Er brauchte Ablenkung, dingend. Die Leute konnten es nicht lassen ihn nach Potters Einsatz in Rom zu fragen und er hasste es, an den Schwarzhaarigen erinnert zu werden. Es war schon mühsam genug ihn aus seinem Kopf zu bringen, ohne, dass man ihn ständig danach fragte, was in Rom geschehen war. Rom wollte er am liebsten vergessen. Noch immer hatte er es nicht verwunden, dass Potter ihn dort so rücksichtslos als Köder benutzt hatte.

Draco hatte immer gewusst, dass Harry eine gnadenloser Krieger war, doch diese Aktion hatte ihn schockiert, vor allem in Hinblick darauf, dass es nicht nur um sein, Dracos Leben, sondern auch um Viviens gegangen war. Je länger er darüber nachgedacht hatte, umso mehr regte es ihn auf und er zerbrach sich noch immer den Kopf darüber, warum Harry letzten Endes überhaupt gewusst hatte, dass er unschuldig war. Irgendetwas war bei dieser ganzen Sache absolut nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen und Draco wusste, dass er Potter zur Rede stellen würde, sollte er ihm noch mal über den Weg laufen.

Doch all das war es nicht, worüber er sich heute Nacht Gedanken machen wollte. Er brauchte Ablenkung und er war auf der Jagd nach Gesellschaft, die es schaffte, die Geschehnisse aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben und er war entschlossen genau das hier zu finden. Umso schockierter war er, als der genau gegenteilige Fall eintrat. So schnell hatte er eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, auf Potter zu treffen, doch der Effekt ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und Wut und Verbitterung kochten in ihm hoch, ohne dass er auch nur eine Chance hatte lange nachzudenken. Rücksichtslos bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die Menge. Wer wusste schon, wie oft ihm der Auror noch über den Weg lief. Es gab noch ein paar Fragen, die er geklärt haben wollte und heute war dafür genauso gut, wie jede andere Gelegenheit.

Harry atmete tief durch, als er den Club endlich hinter sich gebracht hatte. Eine Begegnung mit Draco war das Letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte. Mit einem sarkastischen Grinsen musste er sich eingestehen, dass das heute offenbar wirklich nicht sein Tag war. Die beste Lösung war es vermutlich, nach Hause zu gehen, sich ins Bett zu verkriechen und sich die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen, um so schnell wie nur möglich in den Schlaf zu finden. Vielleicht würde Elea ihm ja dabei helfen. Das sarkastische Grinsen wurde zu einem müden Lächeln. Es würde noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis er sein neues Leben in den Griff bekam. Entschlossen, diesen Plan durchzuziehen holte er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche um ein Taxi zu rufen, doch so weit kam er nicht.

„POTTER…"

/Verdammte Scheiße…/ Was hatte er erwartet? Das er bei seiner momentanen Glücksträhne wirklich eine Chance hatte, Draco zu entwischen?

Harry blieb stehen, wandte sich aber nicht um, fragte nur resigniert:

„Was willst du?" Er konnte Dracos schritte hinter sich hören und wusste plötzlich mit absoluter Klarheit, dass er disapparieren würde, wären sie nicht in Muggel-London. Seine Aversion gegen eine weitere Konfrontation mit Draco Malfoy war grenzenlos.

„Woher verdammt noch mal wusstest du, dass ich unschuldig war?Was hast du mit mir gemacht? Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht und erzähl mir nicht, das ich mir das einbilde. Das bist du mir schuldig."

Schlagartig war es um Harrys Beherrschung geschehen. Einen Moment lang wunderte er sich, dass er so explodieren konnte, aber andererseits war Wasser in manchen Beziehungen genauso unberechenbar, wie Feuer. Er fuhr zu Draco herum und starrte den Blonden, den er einst mehr geliebt hatte, als alles anderer auf der Welt mit einer Rage im Blick an, die diesen einen Schritt zurück treten ließ.

„Was. Sollte. Ich. DIR. Noch. Schuldig. Sein? DRACO…sag mir das? Was könnte ich dir noch schuldig sein?"

Draco starrte Potter an und wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er strahlte solch grenzenlose Wut aus, dass es ihm regelrecht die Sprache verschlug. So hatte er den schwarzhaarigen noch nie gesehen. „Ich hab dein Leben gerettet…und ich habe das Leben DEINER Tochter gerettet. Ich hab dich von deinem Vater befreit? Hab ich damit meinen Zweck immer noch nicht erfüllt?"

„Ohne dich wären wir NIEMALS in Gefahr geraten!"

„OH…ich bitte um Vergebung…natürlich war erst ich es, der dich und deine Tochter in tödliche Gefahr gebracht hat…" Harrys Stimme troff vor Hohn. Er parodierte sich selbst. Er hatte es so satt. Er hatte Dracos selbstgerechte Attitüde so satt. „Ist es dir jemals…JEMALS…auch nur eine Sekunde lang in den Sinn gekommen, dass all das NIE geschehen wäre, wenn ich auch nur geahnt hätte, dass es niemals du gewesen bist, der mich zehn Jahr durch die Hölle gehen lassen hat?...GOTT VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, DRACO…ich wusste, dass ich dich nicht halten kann…du hattest deine Entscheidung getroffen…aber VERDAMMT…wäre es wirklich zuviel verlangt gewesen, wenn uns IRGENDJEMAND gesagt hätte, was Voldemort getan hat? Was DEIN Vater getan hat?"

„Ich…es…wie…" Draco konnte sich nicht helfen, was Harry sagte saß.

Natürlich hatte er darüber nachgedacht, in den verzweifelsten Momenten, wenn er gar nicht mehr gewusst hatte, wie es weitergehen sollte und in so mancher Nacht, wenn er allein und einsam in seinem bett gelegen hatte und es vor Sehnsucht nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, doch er hatte verdammt noch mal nicht mehr gewusst, was sein Vater getan hatte – nur, dass er ihn zum Sterben verurteilt hatte. „Ich habe es nicht gewusst…ich…es kam erst zurück, als…als ich ihn gesehen hatte…den anderen…" Plötzlich fand er sich in der Defensive wieder. Auf einmal musste er sich fragen, was diese Jahre für Harry bedeutet hatten, als er glauben musste, er sei ein brutaler, eiskalter Killer.

Harry warf das, was Draco sagte aus der Bahn. Er hatte es klar in Dracos Verstand gesehen und war niemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass dieser nicht gewusst haben könnte, was ihm sein Vater angetan hatte, doch das verringerte sein Arsenal an wütender, verbaler Munition nicht im geringsten.

„OKAY…gut…toll…du hast es nicht gewusst. Schön für dich. Es gab aber andere Fakten, die DUUU kanntest, Draco…unter anderem wusstest du, das dein Vater dich damit, dass er dir deine Magie genommen hat zum Tode verurteilt hat." Der Damm war gebrochen. Die Verbitterung, die ihn in den letzten Tagen und Wochen vergiftet hatte, brach sich ihre Bahn. Er hätte alles getan, alles, doch offenbar war das nicht gut genug und das tat weh.

Draco inzwischen war fassungslos. Er konnte die Panik ganz dicht unter der Oberfläche seine Beherrschung spüren und die Ahnung, die sich in seinem Verstand breit machte, war bedrohlicher, als alles andere.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Memoriam…Draco. Ich bin englischer Auror und ich lasse mich nicht aufhalten, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, das etwas faul ist…und ich habe genug einflussreiche freunde mein Ziel zu erreichen. Salvatore wollte genauso sehr wissen, was hier nicht stimmt, wie ich."

„Du hast…das war…du durftest nicht." Draco war blass, all sein Ärger war verpufft angesichts der Tatsache, dass Harry offenbar die ganze Wahrheit kannte. „Ich wollte doch nur…" Harry ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Alle Aggressivität war aus seiner Haltung verschwunden, doch seine Stimme brachte Draco trotzdem zum schweigen. Nie zu8vor hatte er Harry so geschlagen, so unendlich verletzt gesehen.

„Es ist mir egal, was du wolltest. Es hat dich damals auch nicht interessiert, was ich wollte. Aber das du…das du Viviens Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hast, das…das kann ich nicht verstehen. Ich…ich hätte…wie konntest du das tun, Draco? Warum war dir nicht einmal das Leben unserer Tochter wichtig genug, um über deinen Schatten zu springen und dir helfen zu lassen, Draco?"

/Er meint diese Frage ernst./ Es schien Draco eine Ewigkeit, bis ihm das klar wurde. Harry meinte ernst, was er da fragte.

„Das ist nicht wahr…du verstehst das vollkommen falsch." Harry senkte den Kopf und wich Dracos Blick aus. Es brach ihm das Herz zu sehen, wie furchtbar er ihn verletzt hatte. Das war niemals Dracos Absicht gewesen. Alles, was er jemals gewollte hatte, war Harry in Sicherheit zu wissen, doch das war ganz klar schief gegangen. Er sah hilflos zu, wie der Schwarzhaarige sich abwandte und den ersten Schritt von ihm weg machte und wusste mit absoluter Klarheit, dass es diesmal für immer sein würde. Er konnte die Panik schon spüren, denn er wusste, dass er Harry im Grunde niemals hatte verlieren wollen, auch wenn das Schicksal immer wieder anders entschieden hatte. „Harry, bitte…" brachte er verzweifelt heraus und einen Moment lang schien es, als könne er Harry wirklich aufhalten, doch im nächsten Augenblick musste er begreifen, dass nicht er es war, der Harry stoppte.

Er sah wie sich Harrys Hände wie in Zeitlupe zu seiner Kehle bewegten, sah, wie er sich halb umwandte und ihn anstarrte und dann musste er zusehen, wie Harry zusammenbrach. Wie in Zeitlupe schien er zu Boden zu sinken, doch der Aufprall, als er auf den Asphalt knallte war unerträglich laut. Wie er so schnell neben ihn kam und ihn vom Boden in seine Arme riss, wusste Draco nicht.

Er wusste nur, dass Harry aufgehört hatte zu atmen.

tbc

R&R please!


	28. Der Zorn ihres Volkes

Titel: …and then rain starts falling…

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**ACHTUNG: KEIN BETA!!**

_**Kapitel 28**_

_**Der Zorn ihres Volkes**_

Es war eins für Draco Harry vom Boden in seine Arme zu reißen und nach St. Mungos zu disapparieren. Es mochte Jahre her sein, dass er das letzte Mal über das Zaubererhospital nachgedacht hatte und doch war es zum Glück das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Draco wusste, dass es Harrys einzige Chance war. Er selbst kannte keine Zauber zur Lebenserhaltung und war viel zu sehr aus der Übung

„ICH BRACUHE HILFE…sofort…Ich habe hier Auror Potter, er ist zusammengeklappt und atmet nicht mehr." Der Apparationsbereich in St. Mungos war direkt in der Notaufnahme, doch zu Dracos grenzenloser Überraschung waren es Hermione Granger und Colin Creevy, die ihm aus dem nächstgelegenen Behandlungsraum entgegengestürzt kamen. Granger ließ sich nicht davon schocken, dass er es war, der mit Harry auf den Armen hier ankam.

„Leg ihn auf den Boden", kommandierte sie. Draco ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Ihm war egal, was sie tat, solange sie Harry helfen konnte. Die Panik, die er inzwischen verspürte überstieg jene, die er empfunden hatte, als ihm klar wurde, dass Harry von Vivien wusste bei weitem.

Hermione sprach einen Zauber, doch es war offensichtlich, dass er keine Wirkung zeigte. Sie versuchte es noch einmal, erzielte jedoch dasselbe Resultat.

„Es wirkt nicht. Wieso wirkt es nicht?"

„Wieso reagiert Elea nicht?" Der Blick, den Colin mir ihr wechselte brachte ihr Unverständnis überdeutlich zum Ausdruck und dann wurden beide gleichzeitig blass. „Gott…sie hat von ihr gewusst…wenn sie es jemandem gesagt hat, dann…" Colin war verschwunden, bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte und Hermiones Hände begannen zu zittern, als sich Medi-Zauberer um Harry zu kümmern begannen und sie die Anweisung ab, ihn magisch am Leben zu halten, mit allen Mitteln.

Diese Anweisung war an sich schon so ungewöhnlich, dass Draco nur die Brauen zusammenzog und Hermione aufhielt, als sie der Trage auf die die Medi-Zauberer Harry befördert hatten folgen wollte.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten? Wieso seid ihr überhaupt hier? Was…was ist hier los…" ZU seiner Überraschung sah sie ihn auf diese Fragen hin beinahe bedauernd an und das war das letzte was er von ihr erwartet hätte.

„Dobby hat dich nicht erreicht oder?"

„Dobby? Wenn er mich gefunden hätte, wäre er hier." Hermione schluckte hörbar. Es gefiel ihr ganz offensichtlich nicht, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte.

„Ähm..Malfoy…jemand…jemand hat heute Nacht versucht Vivien zu vergiften…"

„WAS…WIE…Wo ist sie?" Die Panik brach sich Bahn und Hermione überraschte Draco ein weiteres Mal, als sie ihn bei den Schultern packte und damit zur Besinnung brachte.

„Beruhige dich. Nachdem Dobby weder dich noch Harry finden konnte, kam er zu mir. Wir konnten sie rechtzeitig hier her bringen und Dank des Umstandes, dass wohl kein Hauself so misstrauisch wie Dobby ist und er die Tasse aus der sie offenbar heiße Schokolade getrunken hat sicher gestellt hat, konnten sie ihr schnell helfen. Sie konnten das Gift identifizieren und rechtzeitig neutralisieren. Im Moment bereiten sie sie gerade auf den Transport in ein Zimmer vor. Sie muss ein paar Tage hier bleiben, um jedes Risiken auszuschalten, aber ansonsten ist sie okay." Dracos Herzrasen verlangsamte sich ein wenig.

„Wo ist sie…und was zum Teufel ist mit Harry?"

„Mione, wie haben eine schwere grundrechtliche Krise." Colin war aus dem Nichts neben ihnen erschienen. Hermione sah ihn an als sei ihm ein Horn gewachsen.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Das war ein direkter Anschlag auf Harry und Elea…" Hermiones Blick flog zu Draco und dieser wusste, dass sie nicht der Ansicht war, ihn ginge das etwas an. Colin hinderte sie jedoch daran, wegzugehen. „Mione ich denke das ganze hängt zusammen. Er und Vivien stecken mit drin. Vivien wusste von Elea und sie beide wurde zur gleichen Zeit angegriffen." Colin sah Draco mit unlesbarem Blick an. „Mister Malfoy, die Auroren sind im Moment in Malfoy Manor und verhören jeden der dort Anwesenden." Draco nickte nur. Sein Verstand war im Augenblick eine zähe unbewegliche Masse und er hatte Mühe zu begreifen, was hier vor sich ging.

„Colin, was hast du mit grundrechtlicher Krise gemeint?" Hermione musste sich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren, wenn sie nicht in Panik geraten wollte, doch ein Anschlag auf Harry UND Elea machte ihr das schwer.

Colin nahm sie und Draco bei den Armen und schob sie in die Richtung, in die die Medi-Zauberer mit Harry verschwunden waren.

„Ich muss zu Vivien", versuchte Draco zu protestieren, doch Colin gab ihm keine Chance.

„Sie steht unter Bewachung und ist in den besten Händen. Wir haben erst einmal ein anderes Problem."

„COLIN…" Colin warf Mione einen besorgten Blick zu, doch er setzte seine Erklärung endlich fort.

„Da sie Lea mit Magie nicht beikommen können haben sie es mit billigem Muggeldreck versucht. Ihr Goldfischglas war zur Hälfte mit unraffiniertem Erdöl gefüllt. Darum können sie nicht atmen. Ich hab sie davon befreit, aber es…Sie wissen nicht, ob sie es schaffen." Colin war blass und Hermione wurde immer fassungsloser.

„Wer weiß nicht, ob sie es schaffen?"

„Das Volk…sie…sie sind oben bei Harry."

„Sie…das…das ist nicht dein ernst."

„Doch, Hermione, dass ist mein Ernst. Das Volk der Wasserelfen will einen Schuldigen…und wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Sollten Harry und Elea es nicht schaffen…gibt…gibt es möglicherweise richtig Ärger." Colin stieß eine Tür auf und die Sicht, die sich Draco eröffnete sorgte endgültig dafür, das sein Verstand aussetzte.

Der Raum schimmerte kristallblau, so wie das Wasser in Rom, das Harry regeneriert hatte. Er war davon eingeschlossen, doch wenn er damals schon nicht mehr menschlich gewirkt hatte, dann war das diesmal noch viel schlimmer. Er schwebte erneut in einem flüssigen, durchscheinenden Sarkophag, doch seine normale Kleidung war verschwunden, stattdessen war er in die schillernde Gewänder der Elfen gehüllt, genau wie die kleine Gestalt die reglos auf seiner Brust lag. Vor dem Sarkophag standen zwei Kriegerinnen, schillernd silberblau und mit verschwimmenden Konturen.

Draco hatte Mühe das zu verarbeiten. Er war wirklich und wahrhaftig mit Wasserelfen konfrontiert. Angesichts der Mienen, die Colin und Hermione zur Schau stellten, war es für sie auch das erste Mal, dass sie sich diesem Anblick gegenüber sahen. Er kam jedoch nicht dazu, weiter darüber nachzudenken.

„Was hast du mir zu sagen, Colin Creevy. Du bist designierter Beschützer meiner Tochter. Wer hat ihr das angetan? Wer wollte sie und ihren Gefährten töten?" Erst jetzt registrierte Draco den Elf der weiter hinten neben dem Sarkophag stand und reglos hineinstarrte.

„Wir sind noch dabei das herauszufinden. Es gab heute Nacht einen weitern Anschlag und es steht zu vermuten, das beides miteinander zusammenhängt." Draco hörte nicht mehr, was er noch sagte.

/Jemand wollte Vivien töten…und jemand wollte Harry töten…, dröhnte es durch seinen Kopf. Beide sollten heute Nacht sterben. /WIESO?...Wo ist der Zusammenhang?/

…_Gott, Draco, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie überglücklich ich bin, dich hier zu haben…_

Dich…dich…DICH. /Mich. Sie wollte nur mich wieder haben. Was, wenn sie die ganze Zeit wusste, wie ich zu Vivien gekommen bin? Was, wenn sie genauso engstirnig und voller Vorurteile ist, wie Vater?...OH MEIN GOTT…/ Dracos Hände begannen zu zittern. Seine Linke schlug über seine Lippen und er verspürte eine solche Übelkeit, dass er befürchtete sich übergeben zu müssen.

„Malfoy…!" Erneut waren es Hermiones Hände, die ihn zumindest teilweise aus seinem Schockzustand rissen. Er starrte sie an, Qual und Verzweiflung im Blick. Vor seinem inneren Auge spielten sich Szenen ab, die ihm sein ganzes Leben lang mehr bedeutet hatten, als alles andere.

Die unendliche Liebe und Geduld seiner Mutter, ihr Verständnis und ihre Unterstützung, wenn sein Vater ihn nur gestraft und rücksichtslos angetrieben hatte, ihre Intervention, wenn er ihrer Meinung nach zuviel verlangt hatte, stand ihm überdeutlich vor Augen. Immer hatte sie ihn bestützt und alles für ihn gegeben. Niemandem hatte er sich jemals so verpflichtet gefühlt, wie ihr und als sie verzweifelt gewesen war, verzweifelt vor Angst, ihn zu verlieren, denn sie hatte gespürt, dass er sich immer weiter von seinem Vater entfernte, hatte er ihr Wohl über alles anderer gestellt – und Harry aufgegeben.

Draco konnte die Tränen über seine Wangen rinnen spüren, doch es interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Er hatte geglaubt, seine Mutter zu beschützen, doch jetzt musste er sich fragen, ob sie nicht fie ganze Zeit Bescheid gewusst hatte, ob sie nicht bewusst dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er Lucius nicht entkommen konnte und ihn regelrecht ans Messer geliefert hatte.

Und Vivien hatte ohne Zweifel von Harrys Verbindung zu den Wasserelfen gewusst. Und sie war so glücklich gewesen, eine Großmutter zu haben, glücklich genug, um alle Vorsicht und alle Warnungen zu vergessen.

„Mom…" war alles, was über seine Lippen kam, bevor er den Kopf sinken ließ, um seine Qual zu verbergen. Er sah nicht mehr, wie Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck sich veränderte, wie Sorge zu Bedauern und Mitgefühl wurde. Was er gesagt hatte, bestätigte nur, was sie befürchtet hatte und was es ihn kostete war nicht zu übersehen.

„Mylord Bayalel…ich denke wir wissen, wer der Schuldige ist." Sie konnte eine Welle kalten Abscheus von Eane Bayanel, Eleas Vater und Stammesfürst des Elfenvolkes im Hogwartssee ausgehen spüren und wusste, dass er jedes Recht dazu hatte. Elea hatte ihre Freiheit und ihre Unsterblichkeit für einen Menschen aufgegeben und sie hatten gelernt das zu akzeptieren. Doch niemand konnte erwarten, dass sie einen solchen Anschlag hinnahmen.

„Ich will den Schuldigen haben."

/Augen um Auge…/ ging es Mione durch den kopf. Die Sitten der Elfen waren grausam, doch andererseits hatten sie sich kaum mit derartigen Hinterhältigkeiten auseinander zu setzen.

„Ihr werdet ihn bekommen." Sie wandte sich an Draco. „Malfoy…soll ich dich zu deiner Tochter bringen?" Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf ohne sie anzusehen. Ohne sich um die Elfen zu kümmern ging er zu Harrys flüssigem Sarkophag, hinüber. Sie hinderten ihn nicht und Bayanel starrte ihn nur durch das Wasser hindurch an, als er auf der anderen Seite des Sarkophags stoppte und in Harrys bleiches Gesicht starrte. Er wagte es nicht, das Wasser zu berühren, denn es gab nichts mehr, was er noch als selbstverständlich hinnahm und Harrys Liebe für ihn war möglicherweise das letzte, worauf er noch ein Anrecht besaß, nach allem, was geschehen war.

Der Rest dieser grauenvollen Nacht wurde für Draco ein peinigendes Kaleidoskop aus falschen Hoffnungen.

Die Auroren brachten Narcissa nur eine halbe Stunde später in den Raum, der noch immer von den Wasserelfen besetzt war. Er wusste nicht, was sie mit ihr getan hatte. Sie war schuldig. Daran konnte er nicht einen Augenblick zweifeln, nachdem er die Zusammenhänge begriffen hatte. Er konnte ihr grundsätzlich nicht vergeben. Sie hatte versucht Vivien zu töten. Das allein war schon genug, doch sie hatte auch noch versucht Harry zu töten. Harry, den er immer nur hatte beschützen wollen.

Sie hatte auf ihn zustürzen und in seine Arme fallen wollen – nach Unterstützung heischend. Die Kriegerinnen hinderten sie. Daraufhin hatte sie es mit Worten versucht, doch Draco hatte mitbekommen, dass die Auroren sie einem Memoriam unterzogen hatten. Sie war schuldig, egal, ob er es glauben wollte oder nicht.

„Du hast versucht alles zu töten, was ich jemals geliebt habe, was erwartest du von mir?" war das letzte, was er zu ihr sagte und er wusste, dass er diese Worte niemals bereuen würde, so weh sie auch taten, wenn daraufhin bewies ihm seine Mutter, wer sie wirklich war.

Plötzlich kalt und beherrscht trat sie zurück und sah ihn voller Verachtung an.

„Ich habe immer gehofft, dein Vater sei im Irrtum. Ich habe geglaubt ohne all diesen verdammten Anhang würdest du zu dir selbst finden, aber nein, dein Vater hatte Recht, ich hätte ihm glauben sollen. Ich hoffe, wenigstens Potter fährt zu Hölle, dann habe ich meine Pflicht erfüllt. Und du…du bist…" Sie kam nicht weiter. Wasser hüllte sie ein und nahm ihr die Stimme. Der Elfen-Lord hatte sie zum schweigen gebracht und Draco sah, wie die Auroren zurücktraten. Sie hatte gestanden und würde sterben.

Es bedeutete ihm nichts mehr, denn sie hatte ihm letzten Endes klar gemacht, wo sie stand. Narcissa Malfoy war ihr ganzes Leben lang Lucius Malfoys Gattin gewesen. Neben ihm hatte ihr nichts anderes etwas bedeutet – auch nicht ihr Sohn.

Und er hatte für sie alles aufgegeben, was ihm jemals wichtig gewesen war.

tbc

R&R please!


	29. Alles, was ich wollte

Titel: …and then rain starts falling…

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**ACHTUNG: KEIN BETA!!**

Kapitel 29

Alles, was ich wollte

Als Draco spät am nächsten Vormittag steif und unausgeruht auf dem Stuhl, auf dem er in der Nacht zuvor eingeschlafen war, aufwachte, war Viviens Bett leer und Panik war des erste, was er verspürte. Das war ihm ohne Zweifel auch anzusehen, als er aus dem Zimmer hinaus auf den Gang stürmte, doch offenbar konnte er die Schwester, die ihm dort entgegenkam damit nicht schockieren.

„Ihre Tochter ist in Mister Potters Zimmer, Mister Malfoy", informierte sie ihn, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Draco schluckte die Panik hinunter. Seltsamerweise fiel ihm das von Mal zu Mal leichter.

Die letzte Nacht war in jeder Beziehung ein Alptraum gewesen und im Grunde müsste er eigentlich vollkommen am Ende sein, doch alles, was zurückgeblieben war, war die Entschlossenheit in Ordnung zu bringen, was er kaputte gemacht hatte.

Die Erkenntnis, dass sein Mutter ihn niemals wirklich um seiner selbst geliebt hatte, kam einer Katharsis gleich. Alles, woran Draco jemals geglaubt hatte, war in Flammen aufgegangen und er wusste, dass es seine einzige Chance war noch einmal von vorn zu beginnen und auf Knien um Vergebung zu betteln. Er hätte von Anfang an wissen müssen, wem er wirklich vertrauen konnte und sich nicht durch die Liebe zu seiner Mutter blenden lassen dürfen. Eltern sollten ihre Kinder freigeben können, wenn es an der Zeit war und sie nicht mit ihren Gefühlen an sich binden.

Draco atmete tief durch, als er vor der Tür zu Harrys Zimmer ankam. Er wusste nicht, was er vorfinden würde. In der Nacht, als ihn Hermione Granger nachdrücklich hinausbefördert hatte und ihm geraten hatte, nach Vivien zu schauen, bevor die Elfen sich seiner Mutter widmeten, war der Raum eine einzige ätherische Sphäre gewesen, doch Draco konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Harrys Volk Vivien einfach so eingelassen hätte, wenn es noch da wäre. Immerhin stand fest, dass es Vivien gewesen war, die Narcissa von dem Geheimnis um Harrys unglaubliche Fähigkeiten erzählt hatte. Sie war die einzige, die es gewusst, und unwissentlich weitergegeben haben konnte. Draco konnte noch immer nicht fassen, das sie ihm das vorenthalten hatte.

Leise schob er die Tür auf und fand ein ganz normales Krankenzimmer vor. Das Bett stand an der kargen, hellgrünen Wand. Harry darin war bleich und ohne Bewusstsein, doch es musste ihm besser gehen, denn ansonsten hätten ihn die Elfen bestimmt nicht so zurück gelassen. Auf dem Nachttisch daneben stand ein Goldfischglas, in dessen kristallinen Wasser nichts zu sehen war, doch Draco konnte nicht daran zweifeln, dass Harrys winzige Begleiterin – Elea – darin untergebracht war. Immerhin hatte es sie in der Nacht zuvor gesehen und eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass die beiden ohne einander nicht leben konnten.

Das war der Preis für symbiotische Existenzen. Warum auch immer die winzige Wasserelfe ihr leben mit Harry verbunden hatte, es bedeutete, dass sie starb, wenn Harry starb – so wie Harry gestorben wäre, als man sie attackierte.

Vivien saß auf einem Stuhl, den sie sich ans Bett gezogen hatte. Um genau zu sein lag sie halb auf Harrys Bett, ihre Hände in seine gekrallt. Er brauchte nur einen Augenblick, um zu begreifen, dass sie weinte und es tat ihm in der Seele weh. Sein kleiner Engel gab sich die Schuld, an dem, was geschehen war, doch das war Unsinn, der einzige, den in dieser ganze Geschichte Schuld traf, war er selbst. Langsam ging er zu ihr hinüber und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.

Vivien war nicht im geringsten überrascht, wandte sich nur halb zu ihm um und presste ihr schmales Gesicht in seinen Bauch, den rechten Arm um seine Taille geschlungen, während die Linke sich weiterhin an Harry klammerte.

„Es ist meine Schuld, Papa, es ist meine Schuld, dass Mister Potter und Ela beinahe gestorben sind", schluchzte sie und Draco zog sie fest an sich.

„Nein, Vivien, das ist es nicht. ICH hätte wissen, müssen, dass es ein Fehler sein würde hier her zu kommen. Ich hätte auf meine Instinkte hören müssen, Viv. Du konntest nicht ahnen, was meine Mutter im Sinn hatte."

„Ich hab Elea versprochen, es niemandem zu sagen. Ich hab es ihr versprochen und sie hat mir vertraut. Ich hab mein Versprechen gebrochen, Papa. Man darf ein Versprechen nicht brechen." Das Weinen schüttelte Viviens kleinen Körper und Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sie beruhigen sollte.

„Vivien, nein, so darfst du nicht denken. Niemand kann dir übel nehmen, dass du deiner Großmutter vertrauen wolltest, dass du sie lieben wolltest und alles mit ihr teilen wolltest. Niemand kann dir das übel nehmen und ich bin sicher auch…Elea…wird dir das nicht tun."

„Aber…aber ich hatte es ihr versprochen…" Sie konnte sich nicht vergeben. Das wurde Draco schnell klar.

„Vivien, du hast selbst genug durchgemacht, wegen meiner Dummheit. Liebling, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es war niemals deine Schuld."

„Doch, Papa…doch…" Vivien warf sich herum und klammerte sich an Harry. „Ich wollte ihnen nicht weh tun, Mister Potter, wirklich nicht…" Draco konnte nur auf sie hinunterschauen und die Wahrheit tat ihm dabei unerträglich weh.

„Er weiß das, Vivien. Er weiß, dass du ihm niemals weh tun wolltest. Und er hat dir schon lang vergeben, glaub mir." Es war, als drangen diese Wort zu ihr durch, denn sie sah ihn mit Tränen verschmiertem Gesicht an.

„Woher willst du das wissen, Papa?"

„Ich weiß es…glaub mir." Und Draco war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass das die Wahrheit war. Harry würde Vivien immer vergeben, denn sie war ein Kind – sein Kind. Bei ihm selbst sah das schon wieder ganz anders aus.

„Wie geht's dir?"

„Besser, als ich erwartet hätte." Harry sah Hermione nicht an, als er die paar Sachen, die sie aus seiner Wohnung geholt hatte in eine kleine Tasche stopfte. „Sieht ganz so aus, als hätte Eane diesmal das ganz große Geschütz aufgefahren um uns den hals zu retten."

Elea erschien aus dem nichts, ließ sich auf die Kante des Nachtschrankes sinken und starrte spekulative Hermione an, als sie meinte:

„Geballte Ladung. Das Wasser war angereichert mit der Magie meines Volkes. Daddy kann sie dazu zwingen, wenn er will."

„Sind sie…immer so beeindruckend?" Hermione hatte die Elfen nicht vergessen und sie wusste, dass sie sie auch niemals vergessen würde. Die Macht, die von den sonst so winzigen Kreaturen ausgegangen war, hatte sie schockiert. Elea kicherte nur.

„Eigentlich ist Daddy nicht mal ein Inch größer als ich und eine knuddeliger, lieber, kleiner Kerl." Hermione spürte, wie ihr bei diesen Worten Eleas die Farbe in die Wangen stieg, denn das wäre das letzte, was sie über Eane Bayalel sagen würde, doch Elea grinste nur noch breiter. „Eure Gestalt nehmen wir nur an, wenn wir richtig sauer sind…Mione."

Harry warf seiner Begleiterin einen verblüfften Blick zu. Er hörte Hermiones Namen zum ersten Mal aus ihrem Mund.

Was hat dich gebissen?

Nichts. Wieso?

Du bist nie nett zu Mione.

Sie hat sich als vertrauenswürdig erwiesen. Elea war überrascht gewesen, dass Mione nach Harrys Eröffnung über Draco Malfoy zu ruhig geblieben war und sie rechnete ihr das hoch an. Entsprechend hatte sie beschlossen, ihre private Animosität zu überdenken. Harry inzwischen ließ ein mentales Schnauben hören.

Lange genug hat es gedauert, bis du das begriffen hast**.**

„Malfoy war vollkommen am Ende, als klar wurde, was wirklich vorgefallen ist." Miones Worte rissen Harry aus seinen Gedanken und er sah sich ihrem aufmerksamen Blick ausgeliefert. Es hatte ihm einen Moment Panik verursacht, als sie ihm erklärt hatte, das Narcissa auch versucht hatte Vivien umzubringen.

Das Wissen, dass sie seine Tochter war, hatte das nicht unbedingt leichter gemacht, doch die Versicherung, dass es Vivien, genau wie er und Elea, heil überstanden hatte, folgte zum Glück auf den Fuße und das sorgte dafür, dass seine Panik nur von Elea bemerkt worden war. Sie hatte es mit Interesse registriert und wenn sie Harry bis dahin nicht klar gewesen war, dass sie misstrauisch war, so wusste er es jetzt, denn sie hatte keinen Ton dazu gesagt.

„Er hat seine Mutter über alles geliebt, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ihn geschockt hat…Okay…ich bin fertig, lass uns von hier verschwinden!" Harry schrumpfte seine Tasche, schob sie in die Hosentasche seiner Jeans. Elea erhob sich von ihrem Platz und schwirrte zu Harrys Schulter. Einen Moment später war sie nicht mehr zu sehen, doch Hermione beachtete es gar nicht. Sie beobachtete Harry. Schon seit er zu sich gekommen war, war er auffallend wortkarg, was dieses Thema betraf.

„Würdest du ihm vergeben…wenn er dich darum bittet?" fragte sie. Es war für Hermione offensichtlich, was passiert war und Harrys Worte hatten es ihr nur bestätigt.

Harry wandte ihr nur den Rücken zu und wunderte sich erneut über Eleas Schweigsamkeit.

„Das ist Vergangenheit, Mione. Schon lange." Diesmal bekam er eine Bemerkung von Elea, auch wenn es eine nicht verbale war.

HA…HA…HA… hallte es durch seine Gedanken, doch er ignorierte es. „Was ist, willst du hier bleiben?" Ohne sie anzusehen wandte er sich der Tür zu und sie beeilte sich, ihm hinterher zu kommen.

Sie erreichten gerade den Apparationsbereich, als aus eben diesem Draco und Vivien auftauchten. Harry war einen Moment lang geschockt, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Er wusste, dass Vivien das Hospital vor drei Tagen verlassen dürfen hatte und es eigentlich keinen Grund dafür gab, dass Draco und sie hier waren. Vivien bewies ihm jedoch problem los das Gegenteil.

„MISTER POTTER…" Noch ehe er eine Chance hatte zu regieren, hatte sie sich von draco losgerissen und umklammerte seine Taille. „Es tut mir so leid, Mister Potter…ich wollte nicht…ich wusste nicht…es…Gott es tut mir so, so leid." Sie begann zu weinen und Harry fühlte sich ausnahmsweise ziemlich hilflos.

„Vivien, es gibt nichts, was dir leid tun müsste. Du konntest nicht wissen, was passieren würde…"

„Aber ich hatte es Elea versprochen…Ich hatte es versprochen…ich…"

„Schhh, Kleines, okay?" Harry zwang Vivien ihn anzusehen. Tränen strömten über ihre blassen Wangen und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihr all das keine Ruhe ließ. Harry ließ seine Energie fließen. „Elea macht mir auch regelmäßig Versprechungen, die sie nicht einhält, also mach dir keine Gedanken." Das war eine glatte Lüge und die Strafe dafür folgte auf dem Fuße. Harry hatte Mühe, sein Erschaudern zu verbergen, als seine Begleiterin ihm eisige Kälte über den Rücken jagte. Darüber reden wir später noch. drohte sie ihm.

Das war es jedoch Wert, denn Vivien sah ihn nun mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Harry schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln, während er ihr Schultern fasste und sie etwas von sich schob. Es war einfach zuviel und im Grunde wollte er nur noch weg, doch Vivien sollte nicht unter Fehlern leiden, die sie nicht begangen hatte. Das war er ihr schuldig.

„Es gibt nichts, wofür du dir Vorwürfe machen musst. Elea hatte kein Recht, dir irgendwelche Versprechen abzunehmen. Eds war ihr Fehler, dass du ihr Existenz überhaupt mitbekommen hast, Kleines. Du hast nichts verkehrt gemacht. Gar nichts. Du hast keine Schuld." Er konnte den Nachdruck spüren, als Elea seine Magie noch mit ihrer eigenen unterstützte. Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen, doch Harry wusste, dass es das Grundübel war.

Elea hatte Gefallen an Dracos Tochter gefunden. Der Grund dafür war ihm klar, doch deswegen hätte sie dieses Risiko trotzdem nicht eingehen dürfen, nicht in Anbetracht der Umstände, in denen sie sich befunden hatten.

„Wirklich nicht?" Viviens Tränen waren versiegt. Sie sah ihn mit großen grauen Augen an. /…so vollkommen Draco…/ ging es ihm durch den Kopf, doch er wischte den gedanken bei Seite. Vivien war vollkommen Draco. Dieser hatte dafür gesorgt.

„Wirklich nicht.", bestätigte er ihre Worte noch einmal nachdrücklich, bevor er die Hände sinken ließ und einen weiteren Schritt zurück machte. Was ist es nur mit dir und diesem Kind, Darling? konnte er Elea in seinem Kopf laut nachdenken hören und manchmal wunderte er sich, dass sie es immer noch nicht begriffen hatte, doch offenbar waren die Barrieren, die er um seine tiefsten Geheimnisse gezogen hatte inzwischen so stark, dass auch Elea sie nicht durchdringen konnte – oder sie war ganz einfach zu höflich, es zu tun. Manchmal war Harry sich da nicht ganz sicher.

„Harry, kann ich mit dir reden?" Dracos Worte rissen Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Das Klima im Raum veränderte sich, als er ihm den Blick zuwarf. Es wurde kälter und Hermione bekam die Antwort auf ihre Frage: Harry hatte nicht die Absicht, Draco zu vergeben. Sie fragte sich warum.

„Es gibt nichts zu reden", hörte sie Harry sagen, bevor er Vivien ein letztes Lächeln zuwarf und unbeirrt auf die Tür zum Apparationsbereich zuging ohne Draco einen Blick zu gönnen. Dracio hielt ihn auf ohne zu denken.

„Du weißt genau, das das nicht stimmt." Der blick, den Harry ihm daraufhin zuwarf schockierte sogar Hermione angesichts seiner eisigen Kälte.

„Was auch immer du denken magst, Draco, zwischen uns gibt es nichts mehr zu reden. Du hast alles gesagt und ich habe alles gesagt. Es ist mir egal, was du in den letzten Tagen für Erleuchtungen hattest. Es ist schon lange zu spät." Draco riss seine Hand von Harrys Arm, als eisige Kälte seine Finger zu erfrieren drohte, doch er dachte nicht daran aufzugeben.

„Du weißt das das nicht stimmt. Du weißt genau, warum ich getan habe, was ich getan habe." Es war nicht die weiseste Entscheidung das zu sagen, dann Harry stoppte wieder einmal mitten in der Bewegung und fuhr zu ihr herum.

„JA…Draco, ich weiß, warum du getan hast, was du getan hat…Und ich WILL nicht mehr darüber reden."

Hermione nahm sich die Zeit, einen Bannkreis zu legen, denn es sah ganz so aus, als seien die beiden so weit, einander an die Kehle zu gehen und das musste nicht wirklich jeder mitbekommen. Sie konnte nicht fassen, wie heftig Harry reagierte. Es bewies ihr nur einmal mehr, wie viel er wirklich verdrängte. Sie konnte spüren, wie Elea sich auf ihrer Schulter niederließ, doch sie hatte aufgegeben, sich über deren Verhalten zu wundern. Es sah ganz so aus, als wisse nicht einmal sie, was im Moment in Harry vor sich ging.

„Was glaubst du, wer von den beiden zieht den Kürzeren?" hörte sie Elea fragen und sie komnnte sich nicht helfen, als an die Vergangenheit zu denken, in der Harry und Draco meist gemeinsam den Kürzen gezogen hatten.

„Ich denke nicht, dass hier einer gewinnt."

„Wenn ich nur wüsste, was Vivien mit dem ganzen zu tun hat." Hermione schaute zu Dracos Tochter und wusste, was Elea meinte. Vivien konnte ganz klar nicht fassen, was sie vor ihren Augen abspielte und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie in ihren Ansichten schwer hin und her gerissen war.

„Es interessiert mich nicht, ob du darüber reden willst oder nicht. Du wirst darüber reden. Zumindest wirst du dir verdammt noch mal meine Erklärung anhören, ob es dir passt oder nicht" Draco würde nicht aufgeben. Nein, er würde NICHT aufgeben. Er musste Harry begreiflich machen, warum er getan hatte, was er getan hatte und das hatte nichts – so unglaublich es auch scheinen mochte – mit seiner Mutter zu tun.

„Draco, verdammt noch mal, hör doch einfach auf, dir etwas vor zu machen. Du hast deine Entscheidung vor so vielen Jahren getroffen, dass es nicht mehr zählt. Lass es einfach ruhen. Lass es einfach hinter dir. Es gibt KEIN zurück mehr."

„Das kannst du sehen, wie du willst, aber ich will das du die Wahrheit begreifst, un dann kannst du entscheiden, was du für richtig hältst."

„Was für eine Wahrheit? Es gibt nur eine Wahrheit und das ist diejenige, bei der du dich entschieden hast zu deiner Familie zurückzugehen OBWOHL du wusstest, was das für mich bedeutet." /Gott, VERDAMMT. Warum muss da noch immer so weh tun?/ Harry wünschte sich weit weg oder er er wünschte sich, Lea würde ihm aushelfen und ihn unter Knotrolle bringen, doch das würde sie nicht tun. Sonnst hätte sie sich nicht zu Hermione verzogen. Sie wartete darauf, dass er explodierte. Soviel stand fest. Harry versuchte selbst, sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch Dracos nächste Worte nahmen ihm jede Chance dazu.

„Das ist richtig. Ich wusste, was das für dich bedeutet. Ich wusste, dass ich dir wehgetan habe." Sie starrten einander an. Harry wie paralysiert, Draco verzweifelt bemüht, endlich seinen Standpunkt begreiflich zu machen. „Ich wollte das nicht. Aber…ich konnte sie damals noch nicht loslassen. Ich habe geglaubt, sie liebe mich wirklich. Bis zu letzt. Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund. Wenn er erfahren hätte…wenn er gewusst hätte, warum, was glaubst du, was er getan hätte? Er hätte mich benutzt um dich zu kriegen. Und du weißt genau, dass ihm das gelungen wäre.

„Ich wollte verschwinden. Ich wollte untertauchen. Ich wusste nicht, dass er…dass er längst begriffen hatte, was mit mir nicht stimmte. Ich konnte bloß von Glück reden, dass ich meine Erinnerungen verstecken konnte…Ich wusste nicht, was er vorhatte. Als ich es begriffen habe war es zu spät.

„Glaubst du wirklich ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, dich um Hilfe zu bitten? Es gab Moment, da wollte ich nichts mehr, als mich endlich wieder sicher zu fühlen, doch alles, was ich denken konnte, war dass ich dann dein Leben aufs Spiel setzen würde. Er durfte niemals erfahren, was uns verbunden hat, Harry, denn er hätte es gegen dich verwendet. Und der einzige Weg, das zu verhindern war weg zu bleiben. Unter zu tauchen. Vollkommen zu verschwinden. Du weißt, wie viele dich verraten haben, wenn sie und verraten hätten, wärst du verloren gewesen und diesen Gedanken konnte ich nicht ertragen…Harry, alles, was ich wollte, war dich zu beschützen…" Draco spürte Tränen in seinen Augen und zwang sie zurück. Er konnte sich diese Blöße nicht geben. Es war schon schlimm genug, das Harry diese Konfrontation in Front von Vivien und Granger heraufbeschworen hatte. /Gott, bitte glaub mir doch./

Ein Blick genügte, ihm klar zu machen, dass Harry ihm glaubte. Er genügte jedoch auch, um zu zeigen, dass es alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatte.

„Und du glaubst wirklich, ich hätte mein eigenes Leben über das unserer Tochter gestellt…"

tbc

R&R please!


	30. Katerstimmung

Titel: …and then rain starts falling…

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**ACHTUNG: KEIN BETA!!**

Kapitel 30

Katerstimmung

Harry wartete nicht darauf, dass irgendjemand reagierte. Um genau zu sein hatte er nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, sich zu rechtfertigen oder sich weitere irrelevante Argumente anzuhören. Er verschwand einfach – und Elea verschwand mit ihm.

Sie beide tauchten an einem für Elea nicht wirklich überraschenden Ort wieder auf. Harrys Wassersäule manifestierte sich am Ufer des Hogwarts-Sees, an einer versteckten Stelle, die ihr nur allzu vertraut war. Stumm ließ er sich auf einen Felsblock da sinken und starrte aufs Wasser hinaus.

Elea wusste worauf er wartete. Er ging davon aus, dass sie ihm die Meinung sagte, dass sie ihn zur Ordnung und Vernunft aufrief und dass sie ihn dafür schalt, dieses Geheimnis für sich behalten zu haben. Sie tat nichts dergleichen. Sie ließ sich nur auf den Felsen neben ihn sinken und sah ihn an. Zum ersten Mal seit sie miteinander verbunden waren hatte Elea das Gefühl, nicht das recht zu haben, sich ein Urteil zu bilden, obwohl es niemanden gab, der ihn so gut kannte, wie sie – und so schmerzhaft exakt verstand, wie er sich fühlte.

Draco stand auch Minuten später noch am selben Fleck, mitten im Apparationsbereich von St. Mungos. Niemand beachtete ihn. Nur Vivien und Hermione starrten ihn an. Er musste mit seiner Tochter reden. Musste ihr erklären, was gerade vorgefallen war – was Harry mit seinem letzten Satz gemeint hatte, doch niemals zuvor hatte er sich so hilflos und unfähig gefühlt, wie im Moment. /Warum verstehst du mich nicht? Warum verstehst du nicht, was ich dir sagen will?/

Es tat weh. Es mochte sein, dass einige seiner Entscheidungen falsch gewesen waren. Es mochte sein, dass es Harry verletzte, nicht von ihrer Tochter gewusst zu haben, doch warum konnte er nicht wenigstens akzeptieren, dass er, Draco, es vor allem getan hatte, um sie alle zu schützen. Natürlich kam für ihn Vivien an erster Stelle, doch er musste sich ehrlich eingestehen, dass Harry nicht sehr weit hinter ihr lag, was Dracos Prioritäten anging.

Er hatte ihm niemals schaden oder gar weh tun wollen. Alles, was er immer gewollte hatte, war ihn in Sicherheit zu wissen, ganz gleich, was es ihn selbst kostete. Und genau das war es offensichtlich, was ihm Harry im Augenblick am meisten Übel nahm. Draco hatte eine schwache Ahnung, dass er angesichts dieser Überheblichkeit eigentlich jedes Recht hatte, wütend zu sein, doch irgendwie gelang ihm das nicht.

Er fühlt sich nur vollkommen ausgelaugt und so müde, wie selten zuvor in seinem Leben. Resigniert wischte er sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Er musste wohl akzeptieren, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab, egal, in wie weit Harry die Wahrweit kannte. Der Schwarzhaarige wollte ihm nicht vergeben – und offenbar gab es nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte.

Es war wieder einmal Hermione Granger, die ihn aus seiner Erstarrung riss und zum ersten Mal bekam er das Gefühl, dass Harrys Freundin mehr wusste, als er für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie stand mit Vivien, die ihn besorgt, aber irgendwie viel zu unberührt ansah, neben ihm.

„Ich denke, wir sollten hier erst einmal verschwinden", konnte er sie sagen hören und gleich darauf fand er sich in einer Apparation wieder, die sie alle drei aus Ast. Mungus wegbrachte. Draco war irgendwie gar nicht überrascht, als er sich an einem Ort wieder fand, den er nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Vivien, magst du fernsehen?" hörte er Granger fragen und brachte es nicht fertig etwas einzuwenden, wohl wissend, das Vivien Luftsprünge machen würde angesichts dieser Aussicht. Die letzten Tage in rein magischer Umgebung hatten ihr jede Chance auf Fernsehen verweigert und er wusste, dass sie es vermisste.

„Papa?" Vivien sah ihn an. Unschuldig und hoffnungsvoll, nicht im Geringsten aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht oder irritiert angesichts dessen, was sie gehört hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er Grangers warnenden Blick und begann zu realisieren, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Er nickt nur und folgte seiner Tochter mit den Augen, als sie mit der Aurorin im Nebenzimmer verschwand.

Er wusste, nur wenige Tage zuvor wären in diesem Moment alle Alarmsignale in seinem Kopf angegangen, doch das war vorbei. Die Fronten zwischen Freunden und Feinden hatten sich so sehr verschoben, dass aus Granger ohne dass er es verhindern konnte Hermione wurde und er keine Zweifel daran hatte, dass sie seiner Tochter niemals etwas Böses tun wurde.

Immerhin war sie auch Harrys Tochter und Draco hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass es nicht vielem Menschen auf der Welt gab, die Hermione so sehr liebte, wie Harry Potter. Dieser Gedanke entlockte ihm ein mentales Schnauben. /Als ginge es dir selbst nicht genauso…/ draco stützte die Ellbogen auf den Knien auf und ließ seinen Gesicht in seine Hände sinken, das Brennen hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern unerträglich.

Endlich war dieses ganze verdammte Drama vorbei. Endlich war er frei zu tun und zu lassen, was er wollte und wieder war ihm die Chance darauf, dass einzige, was er sich von ganzem Herzen ersehnte, seit er vor so vielen Jahren Hogwarts verlassen hatte zurück zu bekommen durch die Finger geglitten. Draco fragte sich, was er immer wieder falsche machte.

Hermione starrte auf Dracos gesenkten Kopf und fühlte sich fürchterlich. Es hatte ein Zeit gegeben, in der sie diesem Mann nichts anders als Höllenqualen an den Hals gewünscht hatte und nun durchlitt er sie ganz eindeutig und sie wünschte sich verzweifelt, es in Ordnung bringen zu können, schon allein um Harrys Willen. Sie ging zu ihrer Minibar, nahm zwei Gläser heraus und füllte sie halb voll mit Scotch. Es war gewiss nicht die zeit, mit hartem Alkohol anzufangen, doch ihre Potter-geschulten Instinkte sagten ihr, dass es auch nicht von schaden sein konnte, wenn Malfoy sich erst einmal wieder fing. Dass er vollkommen neben sich stand, konnte sie nicht mehr anzweifeln.

Entschlossen tippte sie ihn an und hielt ihm das Glas unter die Nase. Einen Moment lang sah er sie nur an, als habe sie den verstand verloren, doch dann nahm er das Glas klickte es gegen ihres und trank es in einem Zug leer.

Hermione musste sich ein grinsen verkneifen, als sie an ihrem Scotch nur nippte und zusah, wie Draco sich wieder unter Kontrolle brachte.

„Wieso hat…Vivien…?" Er sah sie nicht an bei dieser Frage und es sprach Bände über seine eigenen Unsicherheiten. Hermione hatte so ein Gefühl, dass ihm seine Tochter Feuer unter dem hintern machen würde, wüsste sie, in welcher Beziehung sie zu Harry stand.

„Du kannst viel schlechtes von Harry denken, aber das ist etwas, was er nicht tun würde. Im Grunde wundert es mich, dass er es überhaupt gesagt hat. Ich denke, Vivien hat von dem ganzen Streit gar nichts mitbekommen. Entweder war es Elea oder aber er war es selbst, der sie abgelenkt hat."

„Ich denke nicht schlecht über Harry." Hermione sah ihn bei diesem Statement mit ausdrucksloser Miene an.

„Das dachte ich mir schon."

Draco konnte nicht anders, als sie anzusehen. Er wusste, im Grunde müsste er vor Scham im Boden versinken, nach allem, was er Preis gegeben hatte, doch er brachte es nicht über sich. Jedes Wort, was er gesagt hatte, entsprach der Wahrheit und selbst wenn er vielleicht nicht stolz darauf sein konnte, so musste er sich doch auch nicht dafür verstecken. Hermiones Reaktionen überraschten Draco. Sie war vollkommen ruhig, überhaupt nicht schockiert und offensichtlich vollkommen pragmatisch. Deswegen schockierte ihn seine nächste Frage auch nur ein bisschen, denn trotz allem war sie eine vollkommen Fremde und sie hatte ihn mal genug gehasst, um ihn töten zu wollen.

„Was hab ich falsch gemacht?" Das war alles, was ihm noch durch den Kopf ging. Die Frage, die ihn nicht mehr los ließ. Was war so verdammt schief gelaufen?"

Hermione sah ihn eine kleine Ewigkeit nur an, bevor sie ihren Scotch doch noch mit einem zug hinunter kippte und das Glas abstellte.

„Im Grunde gar nichts…Es gibt da bloß eins, was ihr bei glaube ich noch nie begriffen habt. Ihr hab immer mit aller Macht versucht, euch gegenseitig Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und auch wenn ihr dazu übergegangen seit, euch um jeden preis gegenseitig zu beschützen ist mir das Resultat erschreckend vertraut, denn im Endeffekt habt ihr euch immer nur beide in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. So lange es darum ging, dem anderen eins auszuwischen hat sich dabei der Schaden in Grenzen gehalten, aber jetzt ist das anders. Jetzt tut ihr einander weh, wenn ihr nicht endlich anfangt über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, die euer Handeln hat.

„Ich kann dir sagen, was Harrys Problem ist, Draco. Ich hab zehn Jahr gebraucht, es zu begreifen, aber ich weiß es und das ist möglicherweise der eine wirklich Fehler, den du wirklich gemacht hast…so wie es scheint leider auch noch ohne es zu wissen… Harry musste zehn Jahre mit der Frage leben, ob er ein Monster geliebt hat. Das ihn das nicht den Verstand gekostet hat, verblüfft mich enorm, vor allem, weil ich weiß, wie instabil er sein kann. Auf der anderen Seite bin ich mir relativ sicher, das er darüber hinweg ist, nachdem er begriffen hat, dass es nicht wirklich du warst. Bleibt im Grunde nur ein Problem…"

„Welches?"

Hermione konnte sehen, dass er es wirklich wissen wollte. Er war ihren Ausführungen schockierend aufmerksam gefolgt und hatte offensichtlich keine Einwendungen. Sie fragte sich nur, ob es Draco wirklich weiter helfen würde, was sie als Hauptproblem betrachtete.

„Er weiß, wie sehr du ihm weh tun kannst. Warum muss ich dir nicht erst erklären. Die Frage ist, ob er es riskiert…und das kann er nur selber entscheiden."

So schweigsam?

Die Sonne versank langsam am Horizont. Harrys innerer Tumult hatte sich gelegt und er wusste, dass er diesmal vollkommen allein damit zurechtgekommen war. Elea hatte sich herausgehalten und dieser Fakt verblüffte ihn vollkommen.

Sie saß noch immer auf dem Felsen neben ihm, das kleine Gesichtchen der Sonny zugewandt und die Flügel ein silberner Schimmer, der sie vor den warmen Strahlen schützte.

Was soll ich sagen?

Was? Bist du etwa sprachlos?

Nicht wirklich, Süßer…aber…das ist eine Sache bei der ich es nicht schaffe, mir ein Urteil zu bilden. Ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt…und ich verstehe seinen. Wie soll ich mir dann ein Urteil erlauben?

Harry gab es nur ungern zu, doch es schockierte ihn ein wenig, das Elea auch Dracos Standpunkt nachvollziehen konnte und sich deshalb – möglicherweise zum ersten Mal seit dem Beginn ihrer Gemeinschaft – mit ihrer Meinung vollkommen zurück hielt. Harry, was er getan hat ist in gewisser Weise erst einmal vollkommen logisch…auch wenn es dich verletzt hat.

/Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn sie das nicht mitbekommen hätte./ ging es Harry durch den Kopf und es machte ihm noch etwas anderes klar. Er kam nicht umhin, Elea Recht zu geben und musste sich fragen, ob er an Dracos Stelle nicht vielleicht dasselbe getan hätte, denn in einer Beziehung hatte dieser vollkommen richtig: Hätte Lucius jemals herausbekommen, wie die ganze Geschichte wirklich zusammen hing, hätte er das perfekte Druckmittel gegen Harry und seine Position in diesem verdammten Krieg in der Hand gehabt – und Harry wusste, dass er Draco hätte opfern müssen.

Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und plötzlich wieder aufgewühlt rieb er sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Die Bilder, die diese Vorstellung heraufbeschwor verursachten ihm Panik und verstörten ihn weit mehr, als die Tatsache, das er Draco jahrelang für ein skrupelloses Monster gehalten hatte.

Im nächsten Augenblick spürte er Eleas Nähe wie einen schützenden Umhang und hörte ihre Wort in seinem Kopf:

Es ist vorbei, Harry, schon lange vorbei. Du darfst dich davon nicht berühren lassen. Es ist nicht passiert.

Er ließ sich fallen. Das Wasser umfing ihn wie ein Kokon und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit verspürte er wieder einmal den Wunsch alles hinter sich zu lassen. Er hatte seine Antworten gefunden. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Der Glaube an Dracos Liebe hatte ihn wirklich niemals verlassen, egal, was ihm sein Bewusstsein vorgegaukelt hatte. Elea hatte Recht behalten. Doch was blieb?

Du weißt, dass ich dich mit mir nehmen kann, wenn du es willst. Du weißt, dass du ein neues Leben beginnen kannst, in einer Welt, in der du dich mit all dem nicht mehr auseinandersetzen musst. Und ich weiß, dass du müde bist, schon viel zu lange. Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, Harry und ich kann es verstehen. Ich kann es wirklich verstehen, aber diese Entscheidung musst du treffen. Du ganz allein.

Harry öffnete die Augen und starrte in das blau einer Welt, die nur Wasserelfen sehen konnten. Er wusste, dass es auch seine Welt sein konnte und er wusste, dass Elea ihn ein neues Leben beginnen lassen könnte, eins für die Ewigkeit, die ihr zu stand. Niemals zuvor war ihm vergessen so erstrebenswert erschienen.

tbc

R&R please!


	31. Nächte wie diese

Titel: …and then rain starts falling…

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**ACHTUNG: KEIN BETA!!**

Kapitel 31

Nächte wie diese

Es war spät am Abend als Draco mit der schlafenden Vivien in den Armen in seinem Hotelzimmer erschien. Er hatte Malfoy Manor noch in der Nacht, als das Schicksal seiner Mutter besiegelt worden war verlassen und sich in einem Hotel einquartiert, nicht in der Lage, das Haus, das er einmal als sein Zuhause betrachtet hatte auch noch eine Nacht länger zu ertragen.

„Dobby?"

Der Hauself erschien in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer.

„Master Draco? Konntet Ihr Harry Potter sprechen? Ist alles zu Euerer Zufriedenheit verlaufen?"

„Nichts ist zu meiner Zufriedenheit verlaufen, Dobby, und Harry ist ein störrischer Bastard…Tu mir den Gefallen und bring Vivien zu Bett. Ich brauch etwas zu trinken." Er ließ Vivien auf die Couch im Zimmer gleiten und machte schon den ersten Schritt auf die Minibar des Zimmers zu, als Dobby meinte:

„Ihr habt eine Nachricht, Master Draco, aber die verdammte Eule lässt mich nicht an sich heran. Es scheint, als sei sie angewiesen worden diese Nachricht nur Euch selbst zu überlassen. Sie sitzt auf Eurem Bett." Draco runzelte die Stirn. Wer sollte ihm Nachrichten schicken mit der Dobby nicht fertig wurde?

De Hauself hatte in den letzten Tagen alles abgewehrt, was an Eulen versuchte, zu ihm durchzukommen. Nachdem die Sache mit seiner Mutter die Runde gemacht hatte, hatte erneut alle Welt versucht, mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen, doch diesmal hatte er alles energisch abgewehrt und Dobby war ihm dabei eine große Hilfe gewesen. Dass er jetzt mit dieser nicht fertig wurde konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie einen offiziellen Hintergrund hatte. Eulen des Ministeriums ließen sich grundsätzlich nicht abwehren. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie angewiesen waren, ihre Nachrichten persönlich zu übergeben.

Draco folgte dem Hauself, der gerade Viviens Kleidung in ihren Schalfanzug verwandelt hatte und sie nun in ihr Bett brachte, ins Schlafzimmer. Der kleine, schwarze Kauz machte irgendwie überhaupt keinen offiziellen Eindruck, doch er verhielt sich absolut professionell, kaum das Draco erschien. Er streckte seine Klaue mit der Nachricht aus und ließ ihn das Pergament abnehmen, bevor er sich in die Luft erhob und durch das offene Fenster wieder in die Nacht hinaus verschwand.

Draco achtete nicht darauf. Er entrollte das Pergament, nur um es einen Augenblick später aus tauben Fingern fallen zu lassen.

„Master Draco?" Dobby entging wie immer nichts und Draco starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, als sei ihm der Geist seines Vaters erschienen, doch dann fasste er sich und hob hastig die kleine Pergamentrolle vom Boden auf.

„Ich muss noch mal weg, Dobby. Gib auf Viv acht. Ich kann noch nicht sagen, wann ich zurück bin."

„Master…" Draco hörte nicht, was Dobby noch zu sagen hatte, so schnell war er disappariert.

Als er einen Augenblick später vor den Toren von Hogwarts wieder erschien, fragte er sich einen Moment lang, ob er möglicherweise den Verstand verloren hatte, doch er brauchte nicht lange, um diesen Gedanken abzutun. Die Nachricht, die er nicht zum ersten Mal in seinen Händen hielt - auch wenn der Überbringer inzwischen offensichtlich ein anderer war - brannte zwischen seinen Fingern und wie schon so oft hatte er sie beinahe bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verknüllt, doch das war vollkommen nebensächlich. Das Einzige was zählte, waren die beiden Worte, die auf diesem Pergament standen:

Triff mich.

Harry starrte auf die pechschwarze Oberfläche des Sees hinaus und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, noch einmal mit Draco zu reden, vor allem, wenn er darüber nachdachte, was er mit seinem Verhalten implizierte.

Er hatte immer gewusst, dass dieses Pergament noch in seiner alten Hogwartstruhe war. Er hatte sie nie wieder geöffnet, nachdem er die Schule verlassen hatte. Bis heute. Und der Zweck der sich hinter dieser Aktion versteckte, war so schmerzhaft offensichtlich, dass er im Grunde nur hoffen konnte Draco war mit seiner Magie noch aus der Übung, ansonsten könnte es nach allem, was er in den letzten Wochen mit dem Blonden abgezogen hatte, riskant werden - falls dieser überhaupt auftauchte.

Sein Gespräch mit Elea hatte ihm eins klar gemacht: Er wollte nichts mehr, als vergessen, als alles hinter sich zu lassen.

Sie hatte ihm einen Weg aufgezeigt, der für sie beide ideal sein könnte. Elea bekam ihre Unsterblichkeit zurück und er konnte neu anfangen. Er konnte alles hinter sich lassen. Seine Vergangenheit, seine Erinnerungen, seine Liebe. Es erschien so verführerisch und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er versucht gewesen, es zu tun, doch dann hatte Elea gemeint, sie müsse ihm Zeit zum nachdenken geben und war verschwunden ihre Familie zu besuchen. Der Moment war vorbei gewesen. und Harry hatte etwas anderes begriffen: Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben bereit gewesen den Weg eines Feiglings zu gehen. Er war aber keine Feigling, das war er niemals gewesen und er dachte nicht daran, jetzt damit anzufangen.

Deshalb die Nachricht.

„Was soll das, Harry?"

Harry hatte Draco schon gespürt, als er vor dem Tor von Hogwarts erschienen war. Er hatte auf den Impact vertrauter magischer Energie gewartet und diesmal war er gekommen. Er hatte den Blonden durchanalysiert, nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen und was er dabei begriffen hatte, schockierte ihn. Er hatte in erster Linie mit Ärger gerechnet, was er fand, waren Konfusion, Müdigkeit und Resignation.

„Was denkst du?" Das provozierte Unwillen.

„Was ich denke? Es interessiert dich, was ICH denke?" Es kam schnippischer, als Harry erwartet hatte, doch das war ihm gerade recht, denn es zeigte ihm, dass er Draco nicht kalt ließ, ganz gleich was alles vorgefallen war. „Ich versuche gerade meiner Konfusion Herr zu werden, denn wenn ich versuche darüber nachzudenken, was diese Aktion sagen könnte, verknoten sich regelmäßig meine Gehirnwindungen. Du gibst dem Ausdruck ‚verwirrende Signale' eine vollkommen neue Bedeutung, Harry."

„Ich weiß!" Das nahm Draco ganz klar allen Wind aus den Segeln. „Hast du mal versucht, dich in meine Lage zu versetzen?" und das brachte ihn auf den Boden der Realität zurück.

Draco wandte den Blick von der vertrauten Gestalt, die wie schon so oft in der Vergangenheit mit angezogenen Knien auf dem glatt gewaschenen Felsblock einige Yard von der Wasserlinie entfernt hockte, ab. Genau das war es, was er getan hatte. Hermione Granger hatte ihn dazu gezwungen und sie hatte nicht viele Worte dazu gebraucht. Was er am Ende dabei begriffen hatte war, dass es nicht mehr in seiner Hand lag. Im runde hatte es das nie wirklich, denn wie auch immer er es betrachtete, Harry war derjenige, der durch die Hölle gegangen war.

Sie hatten beide gelitten. Ja. Aber bei dem Versuch, diese Geschichte aus Harrys Sicht zu betrachten war ihm eins klar geworden: Der Schwarzhaarige hatte einen Krieg gegen Voldemort geführt, doch gleichzeitig hatte er dank ihm, Draco, auch noch mit aller Macht gegen seine eigenen Emotionen ankämpfen müssen, während Draco selbst dem Krieg in England entkommen war. Sicher hatte er einiges durchgemacht und natürlich hätten ohne Dobby weder Vivien noch er überlebt, doch der Unterschied war, dass Dobby zu seiner Rettung erschienen war. Harrys einzige Chance auf Rettung war es gewesen, nach allem, was geschehen war nicht den Verstand zu verlieren und das hatte er nur ganz allein tun können. Das Resultat war ein harter Mann, der emotionale Nähe scheute wie die Pest, weil er verdammt genau wusste, was sie ihm antun konnte.

Draco ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und starrte in den sternenklaren Himmel. Er versuchte Worte zu finden, Worte für das, was er begriffen hatte und stellte fest, dass es ihm unendlich schwer fiel. Sie hatten vor so langer Zeit aufgehört zu reden, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wie er es anstellen sollte und alles, was er bisher gesagt hatte, war meilenweit an dem vorbeigeschossen, was er eigentlich zum Ausdruck bringen wollte.

„Harry, ich…", fing er resigniert an, nur um fast gleichzeitig von Harry unterbrochen zu werden.

„Ich kann deinen Standpunkt verstehen." Das nahm Draco alle Argumente aus dem Repertoire, denn es war das letzte, was er erwartet hätte. „Ich will es vielleicht nicht, aber ich kann es. Wenn man es genau nimmt, müsste ich dir dankbar sein, denn letzten Endes will ich mir nicht einmal ausmalen, was…was geschehen hätte KÖNNEN." Draco konnte ihn nur anstarren. Etwas in ihm ging zu Bruch in diesem Moment, überwand Raum und Zeit und ließ ihn da zurück, wo er geglaubt hatte, seine Zukunft sei vorbei. Er wagte es nicht einmal über den tieferen Sinn in Harrys Worten nachzudenken, denn er könnte es nicht ertragen, sich zu täuschen.

Wie paralysiert sah er Harry aufstehen und auf sich zukommen, nah genug, dass er das intensive grün seiner Augen selbst im schwachen Sternenlicht erkennen konnte, doch nicht so nah, dass sie einander berührten. „Draco, ich weiß, dass Welten zwischen uns liegen. Das war damals so und das ist heute wieder so. Damals hatte keiner von uns eine Wahl, aber heute ist das anders. Wenn du dich noch mal entscheiden könntest; was würdest du tun?"

Und plötzlich waren alle Türen offen. Plötzlich konnte er haben, was er haben wollen hatte, seit er es vor so vielen Jahren aufgegeben hatte, ob er sich das nun in den letzten Wochen eingestanden hatte oder nicht. Plötzlich hatte er eine Chance, seine falsche Entscheidung von damals auszumerzen, etwas, was er schon in dem Moment tun wollen hatte, als das Tor von Hogwarts sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte.

„Musst du mich das wirklich fragen?", brachte er beinahe atemlos heraus, so emotional aufgewühlt war er. Ein Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Lippen, das Dracos Seele mehr wärmte, als alles, was er seit damals erlebt hatte.

„Scheinbar nicht", stellte Harry fest. Dracos Finger hatten sich in sein Hemd gekrallt und er hatte nicht die Absicht, ihn so schnell wieder los zu lassen.

„Du kannst mir wirklich vergeben?" Er musste es hören. Er konnte nicht anders. Harrys Hand berührte zärtlich seine Wange und das Lächeln blieb wider erwarten, wo es war, als er sagte.

„Ich denke, wir müssen beide lernen, zu vergeben, wenn das hier funktionieren soll, aber um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ich könnte nicht damit leben, es nicht wenigstens versucht zu haben."

„Was versucht zu haben?" Es überraschte Draco, als Harry offensichtlich verlegen den Blick senkte.

„Zurückzubekommen, was ich damals verloren habe."

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry. Hätte ich geahnt..." Harrys Finger legten sich auf Dracos Lippen und ein Schauer rieselte ihm über den Rücken, als sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen.

„Denk nicht mehr drüber nach, Dragon. Es ist vorbei." Einen Augenblick später trafen sich ihre Lippen und Draco begriff endgültig, dass es Wirklichkeit war. Es war kein Traum. Harry war hier, hielt ihn in den Armen und küsste ihn. Anspannung und Verzweiflung fielen von ihm ab und er ließ die Realität in sein Bewusstsein sinken.

Die Vergangenheit war vorbei und entgegen aller Erwartungen hatten sie beide eine gemeinsame Zukunft.

tbc

R&R please!


	32. Epilog

Titel: …and then rain starts falling…

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie: action/adventure

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry ist Auror und Todesserjäger und sein nächstes Ziel heißt Draco Malfoy.

Und wie immer: SLASH

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**ACHTUNG: KEIN BETA!!**

**Epilog**

„Das…ging nicht ganz so wie erwartet." Harry, ausgestreckt auf einer der Sonnenliegen, lachte leise und Elea ließ sich auf die Balustrade von Dracos Dachterrasse nieder.

„Da ist er selber Schuld. Ich hab ihm die ganze Zeit gesagt, dass er zu lange zögert, aber wer hört hier auf mich? Nicht mal die Hauselfen. Jetzt hat er das Drama, was er die ganze Zeit heraufbeschworen hat." Harry lebte seit einem Dreivierteljahr mit Draco in dessen Haus in Castello Guiliano. Winky ignorierte ihn. Dobby wusste nicht, wem er es Recht machen sollte. Harry war es egal. Er hatte Draco und Vivien.

„Vivien hört auf dich", konstatierte Elea und Harry warf einen Blick auf seine schlafende Tochter. Sie hatte sich in seinem Schoß zusammengerollt, den blonden Schopf auf seiner Brust, die Finger in sein T-Shirt gekrallt. Seit zwei Stunden und siebenundzwanzig Minuten war es vorbei mit Cher!Papa. Aus Harry war ‚Dad' geworden und Draco hatte sie geschworen nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm zu reden, nachdem er sie so lange belogen hatte.

Harry nahm das nicht so Ernst, aber ihm war klar, das Draco sich mehr als nur vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlte. Trotzdem hatte er kein Mitleid. Sein blonder Lover hatte darauf bestanden Vivien erst ‚langsam' an seine Anwesenheit zu gewöhnen, bevor er ihr die Wahrheit sagte. Das war ihm heute auf die Füße gefallen.

„Ich frag mich nur was er erwartet hat", nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf. „Er müsste sie doch nun wirklich kennen." Das wiederum entlockte Elea ein Lachen.

„DAS glaube ich jetzt wieder nicht."

„Wieso?"

„Darling…Blondie hat eure Tochter sein Leben lang idealisiert. Und vergessen, wer…oder besser…was, ihre Väter sind." Elea drangsalierte Draco mit Inbrunst. Sie hatte nicht die Absicht, ihm so schnell zu vergeben. Harry wusste, was sie meinte. Der Mix aus Feuer- und Windmagie, den Vivien geerbt hatte begann sich zum Feuersturm zu entwickeln. Das hatte sein blondes Engelchen klar bewiesen. Harry strich ihr das silberblonde Haar aus der Stirn und gab ihr einen Kuss. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, er liebte seine Tochter abgöttisch.

Sie hatten ihre Höhen und Tiefen und sie machten es einander nicht gerade leicht, doch Harry hatte nichts anderes erwartet, auch wenn er den Eindruck hatte, dass Draco sich die Sache anders vorgestellt hatte. Es hatte ein halbes Jahr gebraucht bis er sich endlich damit einverstanden erklärt hatte, die beiden nach Italien zurück zu begleiten, diesmal mit Genehmigung und allem, was nötig war. Darum hatte Draco sich persönlich gekümmert um ihn ja nicht in die Nähe des italienischen Ministeriums zu lassen.

Harry war noch immer der Meinung, es sei zu früh gewesen, Draco plädierte für zu spät. Er hatte es gehasst, immer hin und her pendeln zu müssen, ganz gleich wie einfach es für Zauberer war. Harry beschwerte sich mit keinem Wort. Er hatte letztendlich bekommen, was er wollte und es war ihm gleich, was er dafür einsetzen musste.

Und das war es Wert.

„Gott…Sweetheart…du bist so hinüber." Elea schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Etwas, was sie mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit tat. Harry schickte ihr nur ein schiefes Grinsen.

„Na und?"

Und das war das Schlimme daran. Es war das, was Elea für Harry gewollte hatte. Es war alles, was sie sich erhofft hatte und langsam gingen ihr die Ausreden dafür aus, Draco weiter zu drangsalieren. Egal, wie oft sie stritten, egal, wie oft Draco versuchte seinen Kopf durchzusetzen, sie wusste, dass es Harry gleich war, so lange er mit ihm zusammen war und wenn es ums Wesentliche ging, dann brachte er den Blonden schon dazu das richtige zu tun.

„Wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass es genau darauf hinauslief, würde ich mich jetzt verzweifel grämen."

„Wie wäre es dann, wenn du endlich Frieden schließt?" Es war sein Ernst und Elea konnte es spüren. Sie setzte eine Schmollschnute auf und das wiederum brachte Harry zum Grinsen.

„Du liebst mich nicht mehr."

„Werd nicht albern. Ohne dich wäre ich nicht hier."

„Ich mag ihn nicht."

„Ohne ihn hätte dich nie interessiert, was aus mir wird."

„Er ist gemein zu dir."

„Du weißt genau, dass man sich an alles erst gewöhnen muss."

„Und warum gewöhnst du dich dann schneller, als er?"

„Weil ich dich habe…und nicht mehr so ein Hitzkopf bin, wie meine Tochter."

„Wird es mehr kleine Miracles geben?"

„Fahr zur Hölle, Lea!" Perlendes Lachen zu vernehmen.

„Den Gefallen tue ich euch nicht und das weißt du, Darling." Und damit war sie verschwunden.

„Schön, dass du dich mit deiner Wasserhexe so gut verstehst!", kam es von der Treppe und Harry schlang seine Arme um Vivien.

„Du verstehst dich doch auch blendend mit Winky.", schoss er hinterhältig zurück.

„Finde ich klasse von dir, dass du mich so verständnisvoll tröstest!" Dracos Arme schlangen sich um Harrys Schultern und Harry lehnte seinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

„Sie liebt dich mehr, als mich", jammerte Draco mit Blick auf Vivien weiter und Harrys Finger umschlangen seine Hand.

„Tut sie nicht. Du hättest nur auf mich hören müssen. Sie ist deine Tochter. Sie ist clever und will sich nicht für dumm verkaufen lassen." Dracos Kopf fiel auf Harrys Schulter.

„Bring mich ins Bett, ich will mich nicht mehr weiter ärgern."

Das Letzte, was zu hören war, war leises Lachen und das Plätschern von Wasser, als es sich seinen Weg suchte.

**FIN**

Ich hoffe es hat Euch trotz der Verspätung gefallen. Sorry, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, den Rest zu Posten.

Big thanks an alle, die es gelesen haben!


End file.
